Bitten For By
by Elghin
Summary: Damon no quiere vivir mas, esta cansado de todo y de todos, cuando la imagen de una mujer que enterró se posa arrogante frente a el.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Bitten For By.

Autora: Elghin.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries.

Parings: Principal Jenna/Damon, Tyler/Jeremy, Michael Scofield/Matt Donovan.

Rating?: bueno ...NC- 18 para no perder la costumbre XD

Warnings: todo lo que involucra a los lobos, sus costumbres de dominación para con los lobos y la defensa de los territorios, venganza, y maltrato a personajes principales y semi prinsipales, Deaht Character también no pude evitarlo necesitaba de ello para la historia, que mas que mas... mención de consumo de alcohol, presunción de drogas afrodisíacas y mucho mucho sexo!

Edit: sin beta! sepan disculpar lo mire yo mientras lo escribía!

Palabras: 45,281

Declaimer: a ver si lo escribo bien, los personajes aquí interpretados por diversión no son míos ni me pertenecen, pero la historia si paralela a la de la serie y como la hilvano para mi disfrute personal también me costo demasiado para que no lo sea XD.

Nota 1: gracias a evian_fork por su sapuntalamientos y avanecha por sus ánimos, también a nem_sa porque me leyo parte de esto y le gusto y se me enojaba porqu eno lo terminava eso me daba ánimos para ponerle fin jejejeje, Damon es un personaje adorable de tan cabrón que es y a Matt lo metí porque se merece ser incluido mas a menudo en el fandom y que le busquemos una manera de ser feliz de verdad, del Jyler no hace falta decir mucho es tan ovio que se corta con cuchillo XD.

Resumen: Damon no quiere vivir mas, esta cansado de todo y de todos, cuando la imagen de una mujer que enterró se posa arrogante frente a el.

Nota 2: esta situado al final de la segunda temporada pero con algunos cambios, Claus no esta pero si mata a Jenna en el ritual y no sabe de ella esta viva, Tyler no mordió a DamMichael Scofieldon por lo que no esta muriendo tampoco. del resto se darán cuanta mientras lean je.

Epilogo.

La desorientación en ese momento de su vida no solo lo aturde sino que es intencional, ha bebido mas alcohol que sangre los dos últimos meses enfermo de su entorno, de su único propósito en su vida y de la vos que no se calla en su cabeza, Damon Salvatore abandono Mystic Falls en una repentina revelación nocturna.

Hay solo una cantidad de dolor que un hombre puede soportar, él lo sabe y él ya ha sobrepasado ese limite dos veces ya, y aunque no quisiera esta hasta los codos de saber las causas del mismo, por eso hunde su cabeza en el charco mas próximo, se pierde en un vaso de whisky, coñac, o ron, o lo que sea que encuentre en el momento de entrar a un bar.

Ha decidido dar fin a su existencia, ya no le interesa ser eterno por siempre si no tiene a nadie que le acompañe, ya no quiere pelear por el amor de una mujer, ni tener amigos se su clase a quienes llorar o frágiles humanos de los que no debe encariñarse porque sabe que de un momento a otro se morirán, ni de su hermanito...ni siquiera a él.

Las palabras de Katherine fueron la gota que lo dejo vacío, ultrajado, cansado de su existencia, dando trompicones por ciudades de las que no recuerda mas que la calle donde se desmayo y despertó, bebido hasta no poder empinar mas la botella y mas aun, hasta no soportar una gota mas con la mente nula, embebida de desesperación, desesperanza, con el corazón roto y aplastado debajo de un tacón de aguja, ya que lo uso al extremo de lo humano y de lo infrahumano, sabiendo que no pertenece a nada y nadie, decide terminar con su vida a raíz de todo lo que lo rodea y se toma el tiempo para planearlo.

El bourboun y el whisky hacen una combinación fatal, saben extraños juntos y lastiman el doble al combinarlos, pero le agrietan la voz y la mente como para tomarse su partida con algo de teatralidad, no es que la necesite, pero él estar con tres botellas de cada brebaje encima hace salir lo sarcástico y pendenciero de él en medio de la ciudad ruidosa… no tiene idea cual, pero no le importa, es mejor que estar sobrio y alimentándose de chiquillas.

Las luces le queman profundamente las retinas, sus ojos aun así no desiste de abrirse abruptamente y permanecer así, fijando la vista en algo que no se moviera en círculos. Apretó en su mano el vidrio vacío y refunfuño, la botella no tenia nada en su interior y en un intento de levantarse la arrojo.

Miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse, no seria la primera vez en esos meses que no sabia donde se despertaba, solo que en esta oportunidad no era un bar, un burdel, un estacionamiento, una barata habitación de hotel o el Ritz, era un puto bosque en medio de quien sabe donde, solo esperaba no estar como de costumbre a las afueras del maldito pueblo de Mystic Falls, parecía que llevaba un maldito imán en el culo porque por H o por B siempre terminaba cerca de ese ocioso lugar.

Merodeo con el intenso dolor de la resaca y el hambre en su garganta, pero no es como si no hubiese pasado hambre antes, ya no era un pequeño vampirito después de todo… soportaría el hambre, "_lo que te trae la edad es la paciencia"_, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza y lo que el alcohol acallaba principalmente, era la hiriente y aguda voz de Katherine resonando como un eco en su cráneo, siendo la perra sarcástica, sádica y maldita que es.

Necesitaba alcohol y ya pero al estar sin alimento…bueno, su fuerza y velocidad no era una ventaja ahora mismo… miro al cielo entre los arboles mientras avanzaba tambaleante intentando oler en el aire algo que no sea tierra, el cielo estaba despejado celeste y brillante, la arboleda marcaban sombras pequeñas y en movimiento a su paso, el suelo terroso y seco parecían ser los distintivos de Virginia, mierda no le gustaba Virginia, eso solo le indica que podría estar cerca del condenado pueblo.

Por la cantidad de luz que se asomaba a lo lejos calcula que serian las siete u ocho de la mañana… era demasiado temprano para él, pero lo que lo detiene en seco y no logra apartar la mirad ni para pestañear es la mujer que le mira detenidamente desde unos metros delante suyo, no cabía en su cabeza en esos momentos… la imagen, y agito con fuerza su cráneo tratando se sacar el espejismo de la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que según recordaba estaba fallecida, pero estaba allí... en frente a sus ojos, solo… que no lo logro apartarla.

- ¿Jenna?...- la llamo y la mujer sonrió caminando con una gracia y una fuerza no característica de ella, no de la mujer que conoció, que enterró junto a su sobrina y su hermano, meses atrás.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? ¿Quién eres?...- camino a su alrededor como hace normalmente un cazador, él se sentía acechado – Hueles bien…- Damon la miro y la mirada de Jenna se le encendió de un dorado que reconoció de Tyler, el único lobo de su ex pueblo. – Hueles a vampiro…- susurro peligrosa y el dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

- Tú… no eres…- si el mareo le dejaba la poca movilidad que poseía en esos instantes, la resaca aumento sus alertas instintivos rápidamente al sentir el peligro que emanaba de esa mujer, sinsentido como un tambor en su sienes y asentando más el hambre…

- No soy… ¿Dices?... Tu no deberías estar aquí…- río con el corazón sobresaltado ese vampiro la inquietaba.- es territorio de caza de mi manada y tu estas en mi camino…- murmuro en tono juguetón, sonriendo, circundándolo y Damon se pensó el ratón en la boca del gato.

- Tu… no eres Jenna… la Jenna que yo…- murmuro pensando si era mejor enfrentarla o huir.

- ¿Qué tu?... - repitió intrigada.- ¿Cómo es que puedes confundirme con alguien más…? - sonrió picara.

- Yo… - retrocedió un paso…

- ¿Sabes que no puedes escapar, no?... Digamos que lo intentas, te perseguiré, te casare y me alimentare de ti…- dice relamiéndose.- Serás mi mejor caza de este meses…- junto sus manos frente a ella tronando se los dedos.

- Sabes que mi sangre es veneno…si la pruebas, como la tuya para mi…- le pareció interesante que ese lobo no se percatase de ese detalle…

- Oh cariño, te has quedado en el tiempo…- musita delicadamente con el suave tono de voz que conoce de la otra Jenna.

- ¿Como?- Jenna río, y se cubrió la boca con la punta de su dedos.

- Me gustas… - soltó de repente ladeando la cabeza - Ok mira, te daré… cinco minutos. Corre y si logras llegar al otro lado del río en esa dirección fuera de la zona de caza… bueno…te dejare ir…- dijo suave y con tono amable.

- Soy mas fuerte de lo que creas…- la mira desafiante.

- Oh por dios, esto se pone mejor… eres confiado, atractivo y un vampiro, _ains_… me agradas, mas me gustaría… no matarte pero, debo comer… -sonríe dejando caer su cabello lacio y color miel a un lado – Anda… corre.-

- ¡No seré la presa!- gruño, frunciendo el ceño encajando la mandíbula.

- Corre. – dijo mientras su cabello se tornaba más rojizo.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?- grito, la mujer estaba tan tranquila que le erizaba la piel.

- Corre…- la cara de la mujer brillo enmarcada por su cabello castaño claro que mas y mas enrojecido se tornaba conforme pasaban los minutos, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron rodeados de negro y sangre, mas que el sol a sus espaldas.

No le tomo mucho tiempo mas el echarse a correr, la mujer comenzó la cuenta regresiva en voz alta para empezar la caza, no tenia mucha velocidad, no la acostumbrada en él al menos, pero podía ver el fino verde rió correr delante de él, no sabia porque hacia eso, se sentía como un niño, tal cual como cuando había comenzado su vida vampírica con su hermano hace ya 145 años, asustado e inocente antes de encapricharse con la idea de traer de vuelta Katherine.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y mas, dejo incluso sus zapatos atrás ya que le quitaban tracción, sus pies descalzos ya tocaban las piedrecillas que rodeaban el río y sentía la humedad fría de ese cristalino manjar de los sedientos, solo tenia que cruzarlo, solo que una garra se incrusto en su costado arañándolo profundamente, haciéndolo caer en el agua fría empánalo en el casi congelado liquido, si tuviera pulso o si tuviera temperatura corporal le jodería soberanamente pero solo se sentía húmedo.

- Oh casi casi… - dijo la mujer sobre el encajando sus garras en su costado, mas aun y con la otra mano controlando las suyas sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Pero ya estoy en el río!- gruño.

- Sip, pero dije si lo cruzabas no si lo intentabas. – sonrió provocadora y Damon ya le daba igual.

La mujer cabeceo meneando su cabello claro como la miel a un lado, quitándolo de en medio para lograr su objetivo y le morderle, Damon grito de dolor al sentir los caninos a travesar su piel en un instante sin preámbulos o dudas, la sangre que se escurría de los labios de la loba manchaban el verde liquido cristalino que los bañaba.

Con su pulso acelerado por la carrera, expectante de la sensación de ser drenado y de su final, miro el cielo viendo como las nubes al pasar se tornaban mas rápidas en vez de tornarse lentas e interminables, todo tomo velocidad y sintió como el vestigio de vida, de su ya arrebatada existencia se esfumaba en una honda eléctrica casi deliciosa recorriendo todo su cuerpo, que alcanzo a exhalar hasta el exterior y aunque podría preguntar él porque… cada trago que daba de su sangre se sentía así, que debía ser lo que lo acercaba mas a lo que él deseaba, la inexistencia pero en su mente solo rogaba por lo que haya del otro lado no sean memorias, pecados y amores rotos.

Fue en ese instante cuando la vio levantarse abruptamente -mientras su vista se desfiguraba- y soltarle tan rápido como lo tomo, pero ahora, asustada sosteniéndose el rostro, quitando la sangre de sus labios, sus ojos grandes y dorados tornándose color miel, como si hubiese visto al demonio en su cuerpo, solo que él no podía pensar en nada mas… solo se dejo ir a lo que creyó su ultima muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

No soporto demasiado las inquietudes de los demás con respecto a Jenna, él mismo no sabia nada de esa tipa ni quería saberlo, la sensación en su clavícula y la mordida llenaban completamente su atención, le fastidiaba terriblemente la incapacidad de no poder pensar en nada que no sea esa loba, lo que estaría haciendo, como se estaría moviendo por el pueblo, y le asqueaba la necesidad de ser tocado por ella o la intensidad de percibir su toque sobre su piel.

Se dirigió al baño apenas estuvo en su cuarto y miro con detenimiento la marca casi cerrada de la mordida, son grande las incisiones en ella pero pequeña la mordida eso le hizo inmediatamente pensar en los labios de esa mujer tan apetecibles -sacudió su cabeza luego de ese pensamiento-, roso la marca circundándola y su pulso se disparo robándole el aliento, un segundo después la ira de estar preso por algo tan vano lo llevo al arrebato de golpear el espejo frente a el, marcando un circulo pequeño y roto del impacto, con mas serenidad tomo el abrecartas y lo miro detenidamente.

Era lo mas afilado que tenia a mano y analizo sus pensamientos mostrando una mueca de aceptación antes de dejarlo a un lado del lavabo, se desabrocho la camisa lentamente con la mirada concentrada en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo roto identificándose completamente con la devolución de la imagen, se la quito y la dejo doblada a un lado mientras con su mano derecha tomaba en abrecartas y hundía sin titubeos la afilada hoja de plata en su carne, rodeando la mordida extirpándola de su cuerpo con satisfacción, levantando la carne que rebanaba de su cuerpo con determinación y sin miedo al dolor que le producía o a las consecuencias de ello, solo quería apartar la sensación del tener a Jenna a su lado solo con ver esa marca.

La sangre corría por su pecho hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, casi con asco y tranquilidad dejo el pedazo de ser profanado por la loba junto al lavabo y a su vez el filo al que le dio uso en ese instante, fue a respirar aliviado al ver como su carne se regeneraba sola en el reflejo astillado y una sonrisa socarrona casi superada quiso formarse en su rostro para reflejarse en el espejo, solo que un intenso dolor se formo en su vientre como si le arrancara las entrañas de cuajo.

El aire se le escapo como si estrujaran su pulmones desde dentro en el segundo siguiente y metieran verbena por su garganta impidiéndole tomarlo devuelta, su mirada se enturbio y el cuarto giraba vertiginosamente haciéndose imposible mantenerse en pie, tambaleando termino desparramando en el piso sin saber como detener todo ese dolor que sentía, las nauseas y el frío que se expandía desde dentro, lo único que pudo percibir en ello fue como se desmayaba muy lentamente perdiendo la conciencia, y el miedo que sintió solo era porque no tenia a Jenna cerca.

Una dolorosa bocanada de aire que lo despierta de un tirón dejándolo tosiendo y sentado en el piso de su baño minutos después, antes de siquiera ubicarse o de procesar que fue lo que paso su mano se posa sobre la herida, el corazón le late de manera vigorosa en el pecho al sentir con lujo de detalles las incisiones de los caninos de Jenna, no sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado en ese baño o hace cuanto fue que Jenna se fue con el hermanito de Elena pero necesita verla ya.

Traga con bronca mientras se levanta como puede, haciendo un esfuerzo por que el cuerpo le responda lánguido aun, se mira al espejo sin dejar de rosar con mas intensidad la marca, aliviado que de este allí y odiándola por parte iguales, sintiendo el fuerte lazo que lo une a esa mujer sin pedirlo ni desearlo, golpea la mesa del baño con su mano libre frustrado, toma su camisa con bronca, camina tambaleante en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, colocándose la camisa de mala gana sintiendo la piel ardida, negándose la necesidad del calor, el contacto de la loba, extrañándola.

Aprieta la boca en una mueca mientras se mete entre las sabanas, le duele su virilidad ya que le costo sacar su mano de la mordida, de rozarla y apretarla excitándolo hasta ese punto, le recorre el cuerpo la rabia tanto como la excitación, esta dividido entre lo que lo llama a placeres y cariños que no se ha atrevido a pedir o pensar desde lo de Katherine, su reacia terquedad a simplemente ser engañado y usado por una mujer que no le conoce, ni le importa quien es él en realidad.

Suspira intentando calmarse, enredándose en la sabanas pero el cuerpo pide y el no había estado tan reacio a complacerse como lo esta ahora, solo que no puede esperar mas y abre su pantalón para acabar con esa tortura que el mismo se causo, ya no puede esperar a que Jenna vuelva, se estaba poniendo ansioso de la nada, no la conoce y no sabe que mierda le esta haciendo esa marca, pero no la podido dejar de tocarla y de tocarse, paso dos horas revolviéndose en la cama, buscando en su cuerpo el aroma de esa mujer, pero era tan tenue que la frustración no lo dejaba disfrutar ni satisfacerse.

No tiene idea de nada, o mejor dicho no sabe nada de lobos… tiene miedo de ser usado… de nuevo, no quiere depender a ese nivel de nadie mas después de el puñal que le clavo Katherine, 145 años esperando su regreso solo para que ella corretee a su hermanito como premio -la garganta se le cierra- no soportara si eso vuelve a pasar y esta vez no meditara tanto el como morir, ira tras la persona que mas le odie y sin mas se dejara matar.

Mira entre los arboles desde el colchón, hace horas que se fue… ¿Qué tanto puede estar haciendo en la casa de Elena? ¿O con Jeremy?

Llegando a la mansión Lockwood, Jeremy le dice que se comporte, que él la presentara y que lo trate con cautela que anda muy volátil, la mujer solo sonríe, el chico no se da cuenta de como lo protege a pesar de no querer ser beta de ese lobo, pero esta en el aire el olor al celo del joven lobo y Jeremy a pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo anda algo agitado y con las mejillas rojas, ella solo asiente y sonríe dejándole pensar que esta en control de la situación.

Pero no llegaron al ultimo escalón de la entrada de la casona, que un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros sale desesperado por la puerta, casi corriendo hasta donde se encuentra Jeremy, el chico retrocede un paso y el lobo no ve nada mas que al beta, ella se interpone y es solo en ese momento cuando la nota.

- Pero que…- levanta la vista.- ¿Jenna? Es… es imposible…- la mira anonadado, ¿Es que en todo el pueblo conocen su rostro?

- Si ya, eso lo discutiremos luego o tu amorcito te contara, la verdad me da pereza, no es por eso que he venido.- Jeremy observa atento cada movimiento y como Tyler solo quiere esquivarla para llegar a él.

- Déjame pasar, no sé que pretendes pero...- Jenna lo corta.

- Si ya, tu celo, lo olí desde hace medio quilómetro atrás… solo que Jeremy no esta "tan" interesado y tu estas aun maldito…- sonríe confiada y divertida.

- ¿Aun? - dicen al unísono Tyler y Jeremy.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunta intentando ver a Jeremy por sobre el hombre de esa mujer.

- Soy Jenna Scott, licántropo de la manada de los _Lightwalkers_…- dijo tornando su mirada dorada tal cual se había presentado en la casa de los Salvatore siguiendo el aroma de Damon hasta allí.

- Un lobo… ¡Jeremy! - dijo sin poder controlar la furia y los celos, encajando la mandíbula, apretando los puños.

- ¡Eh! ¡eh!... tranquilo yo ya tengo pareja, pero asustas al chiquillo hermano de la niña.- dice poniendo su manos sobre su pecho notando el exceso de calor y manteniéndolo en su lugar.

- ¿Niña? ¿Que niña? Yo no asusto a nadie, Jeremy ven acá - le ordeno como si le perteneciera y Jeremy estuvo a milésimas de moverse ante el llamado, todo su cuerpo dudando, como si algo lo instara a obedecer.

- Habla…habla de Elena. - murmura Jeremy, si, asustado de la mirada dorada y la violencia de los celos de su amigo, conocido de la secundaria.

- Oye no le hables así, que sea tu beta no significa que sea una propiedad aunque así lo sientas… necesito hablar contigo a solas...- miro a Jeremy esperando que reaccione y le mire.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo sorprendido, soltando los brazos de su alrededor una posición de la que no se dio cuenta que tomo.

- Si, esto es algo delicado y tú lo distraes…- menciono divertida mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pero yo quiero… - dijo Tyler alzando la mano hacia Jeremy, necesitaba aunque sea tocarlo, le resultaba imperioso, pero Jenna lo detuvo con gran fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

- Vete...- le insiste y el chico obedece intentando sacar su mirada del Tyler que lo mira suplicante.

- Ok...- apenas murmura, nada convencido, pero retomando el camino devuelta caminado rápidamente, ahora se patea mentalmente porque el no tiene un auto para volver a la casa Salvatore.

- Tú y yo será mejor que entremos para hablar, ¡Oye presta atención! - le grita prácticamente empujándolo dentro, el no responde solo puede mirar la figura de Jeremy desaparecer en la noche.

Jenna apenas logro meterlo en la casa lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo, su fuerza era inmensa y parecía no hacer una pizca de esfuerzo, el reacciono solo en ese instante levantándose tan rápido como pudo para devolver la agresión pero la loba era cuatro veces mas fuerte haciendo imposible defenderse, lo golpeo hasta que sintió su carne blanda, cuando creyó que ya no lo golpearía mas lo mordió en la espalda, mas precisamente entre los omoplatos, sintió como los dientes se encajaban y no lo soltaban levantando la piel del hueso, sentía la sangre correr por su piel, caliente y húmeda, el gruñido de la misma atravesarle el cuerpo, el alma al soltarlo alertando y desgarrando algo desde muy dentro.

La sensación repercutió con mas intensidad cuando la segunda mordida en su hombro llego, el fuego que se formaba en su vientre burbujeaba como lava intentando escapar por cada poro y un intenso aullido lo dejo sordo, resonando en su cabeza como un eco desesperado, cara intento de moverse a través de él para escapar, "esa" Jenna volvía morderlo, dejando al animal que llevaba dentro sin escapatoria acorralando a la bestia en su interior.

Podía sentir las garras, el pelaje y los dientes del lobo rasguñar, moverse con desespero debajo de su piel como si ese animal lo estuviera usando como un traje, como una mascarada de la cual ahora no puede huir, desgarrando músculos royendo huesos, masticando su venas, dejando dolor intenso por donde se mueva.

Una hora mas tarde Tyler esta apaleado y medio noctambulo entre el tormento interminable, Jenna lo mordió tanto que el calvario de esa noche no se la olvidara en su vida, no se siente como la típica trasformación que ya a tenido varias veces, se siente como si desde el centro de su cuerpo su estomago se prendiera fuego y que mata al monstruo que se siente por dentro, tanto como su sangre, sus venas, su carne, sus huesos, no dejando nada de lo que él es.

La loba dijo entre golpes y mordidas que si él no había matado a nadie, entonces sobreviviría a la transición, a la depuración de su ser, sino moriría al instante, el resultado de tanto dolor durante lo que cree son larguísimas horas deja algo más calmada su conciencia a pesar de lo que siente, el remordimiento que cargaba era pesado y solo Caroline sabía exactamente que o como había pasado.

Era extraño, pero se sentía libre, tirado en el suelo sangrando por todos lados, del hombro la segunda mordida que tenia a la vista con su mejilla pegada al suelo y del que no se podía despegar retorciéndose agónico aun sin remedio, a la cual le siguieron mas… la siguiente en su otro hombro, otra en su nuca, una en su muslo y su gemela en su otra pierna, eran mordidas estratégicas, estaba cubriendo zonas donde el lobo maldito en él no pudiera esconderse y terminara matándolo por el abrasivo e intenso magma que reducía en su interior a la bestia, destruyéndola, dejándolo libre para ser el…

Libre de la maldición y tal vez de su desesperación por Jeremy, escuchaba a Jenna a lo lejos cayendo en la inconsciencia luego del dolor, diciendo cosas importantes, pero solo pensar que no estaría como un loco persiguiendo al hermanito de la ex novia de su ex mejor amigo, lleno su cabeza todo el tiempo aplazando la femenina y socarrona voz.

Jenna volvió cansada, en ese pueblo pasaban más cosas que en su manada en el trascurso de una semana, y ella solo había estado un día. La manada a la que creyó podría unirse por tener este lugar como su asentamiento era solo un cachorro, uno perdido y solitario al que le costaba confiar, pero ese cachorro esta ligado al hermanito de la chica chillona, ahora que camina por los jardines de los Salvatore rumbo a la puerta es en que piensa en esto, en la chica que esta ligada a Stefan, y Stefan es el hermano de Damon por lo tanto "familia", lo que hace de ese conjunto de gente algo demasiado variado para una manada de lobos.

Al morder inconscientemente a Damon, al intentar alimentarse de él, noto que era suyo, su beta, lo pudo percibir justo en el limite de la vida y la muerte, por suerte se detuvo, claro le gusto su aroma y se sintió atraída por el instantáneamente mientras lo miraba dormir, mientras esperaba que despertara, pensando… creyendo, asimilando sus sentimientos por él al instinto de caza.

Su alfa líder se enojo mucho con ella por el estado en que llevo a su beta a la manada, pero al ser vampiro, ella no podía quedarse y arriesgar al resto de la comunidad de licanos donde vivía, desde siempre, sus padres la bendijeron y le recomendaron instalarse antes de mandar sus cosas donde fuera que se asentara con Damon.

Estar mas de un día lejos de su familia no le gusto nada pero ella pertenecía donde Damon y Damon no podía estar con lobos mas jóvenes o niños dada su naturaleza, suspiro…. ya les extrañaba, abrió la puerta de la casona y entro en la oscuridad, sus ojos se adaptaron por completo a ella, notando a el Salvatore mas joven sentado en una silla supuestamente dormido.

Siguió su corazón escaleras arriba, notando al acercarse el olor a excitación saliendo a mares de la habitación de Damon, sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, eso para ella era solo una invitación para copular, para vincularse con su pareja tan excitante que sin proponérselo empezó a emanar feromonas, renegó de su suerte por alejarla de ella en la primera etapa de su relación, teniendo que ocuparse del cachorro ya que no había nadie mas.

No había nada mas importante que pasar días enteros en la cama con su beta, y la personalidad de ese vampiro le hacia burbujear algo dentro, pero su aroma la ponía mal, deseando no soltarlo mas, solo al abrir la puerta y notar el cuerpo tendido entre sabanas blancas con sus ropas negras puestas la ponía feliz, Damon esta enojado podía sentirlo pero tampoco estaba para nada dormido, sabia que la estaba esperando, él no se movió de la casa con tal de ser encontrado.

- ¿Duermes?- pregunto juguetona.

- Sabes bien que no, tenemos que arreglar esto de ser "beta" porque ni modo, no creas que simplemente lo aceptare…- dijo sentándose en la cama mirando como la loba rodeaba el perímetro del colchón.

- Eso dices… no es lo que huelo…- lo miro a los ojos y Damon se percato de que hablaba, poniéndolo incomodo.

- No sé de que hablas...- intento disimular con su enojo sumado a su mirada fija y fría, pero sintió como el calor emergía de su mejillas, aunque no lo deseara una vez mas se sentía cazado.

- Si sabes pero aun no se de donde bien tanta reticencia… a mi, a esto…- movía su dedo en un vaivén que los señalaba a ambos, y gateo por la cama para sentarse de frente a él y mirar a ese hombre tan especial que se negaba así mismo.

- No sé de que hablas. - Damon intentaba ponerse duro con ella, inflexible a pesar de que el cuerpo le temblaba solo por la proximidad.

- Si sabes… ¿Planeas jugar a eso de "No se y sabes" toda la noche? - dijo tirando un poco la camisa azul descubriendo su piel, dejando ver la mordida que padecía un color rojizo.

- Yo…- aspiro el aire tan deprisa que lo tuvo que mantener allí, enterrado en sus pulmones mientras que Jenna deslizaba un dedo por el borde de la mordida, poniendo loco en las ansias que tenia de ser tocado por ella.

- Damon, solo lo diré una vez…- se movió ágilmente sobre su regazo y lo tendió sobre las almohadas apoyando su peso en su pecho, metiendo sus delicado dedos en su negro cabello.- Lo que ahora compartimos es para siempre… como dije ya hoy "Es como en los cuentos… no hay vuelta atrás y no tiene remedio alguno", eres mio y soy tuya… para siempre, te cuidare, te amare y velare porque seas feliz hasta mi ultimo aliento… el resto... carece de importancia, todo lo que sientes esta dirigido a mi y todo mi ser esta predispuesto para ti… esto no es un juego, es muy serio y espero que lo comprendas…- Jenna se detuvo, mirando los ojos del vampiro que parecían rígidos, aterrados, no podía respirar de los nervios y la angustia que el recorrían, ella no entendía porque, ladeo su cabeza y paso su dedo por la mejilla, tomo las lágrimas rabiosas del vampiro con sus labios en cálidos besos, haciendo que el vampiro soltara el aire de repente asustado.

- Damon… nunca te haré daño…- le aseguro.

- Eso no es cierto…- su voz temblorosa, renegando de si mismo, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?– se levanta para mirarle.

- Porque nadie me ama realmente… nunca en 145 años lo han hecho y no creo que pase nunca…- espeto, tan seguro de sus palabras que parecía haber una muralla de hierro a su alrededor.

- Damon...mírame… yo te estoy amando, ahora, y no lo dejare de hacer nunca…- susurro.

- No puedo creerte – su voz rota lastimaba a Jenna, dejándola con solo una razón.

- ¿Quién te hizo daño Damon? ¿Quien fue tan cruel para jugar contigo, llevarte a este punto de desesperanza y miedo…? - pregunto dolida y preocupada, acariciando su rostro, su cuello, juntando sus rostros solo para tocarse levemente.

- Katherine…- salió de su boca como un despojo.

- ¿Katherine?- repitió.

- Ella…- intento decirlo en voz alta, intento contar lo que había vivido por ella, como dejo de ser él para ser mas como ella y ser su preferido, sin llegar a lograr su deseo de ser escogido, pero no pudo decirlo hiriendo aun mas en ese momento algo en su interior, algo que no quería reconocer.

- No soy ella Damon… no es por capricho, lo que siento, no es tu obligación responderme de inmediato, a los lobos los une el destino… nadie mas…- beso su mejilla, y subió a su labios, Damon abrió la boca para detenerla no podía sentir sus labios, no ahora… hasta ese instante no la había tocado pero sujetándola levemente de los hombros la alejo de su cuerpo.

- No puedo creerte…- susurro apenas en un intento de voz.

- Ok…- acepto, algo que había aprendido en su vida es a no forzar el amor de nadie.

- ¿Eh?- dijo desconcertado, no entendiendo esa reacción algo que el desconocía, el respeto por su decisión.

- No me creas, Damon…- lo abraza contra su voluntad ahora y allí se queda susurrándole hasta que Damon deja de luchar sin fuerzas. - Yo te amare por los dos… te convenceré lentamente, te haré sentir y estarás a salvo en mis brazos… siempre. - lo volvió a recostar sin soltarlo acomodándose a un lado para dormir junto a él.

A Damon le faltaba el aire, no es que lo necesitara realmente pero todo su cuerpo no parecía ponerse de acuerdo, entre temblar, excitarse, tener miedo, o caer rendido al cansancio mental que le provocaba esa Jenna y todas y cada una de sus palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Como pudiste dejarla ir! ¡Ella es para mi!- grita desaforado Michael Scofield, segundo al mando de Paul Bettany, el líder de la ex manada de Jenna.

- Es su beta Michael, cálmate de una vez.-

- ¡Es mi prometida!-

- Sabes que eso no tiene futuro, ella no te pertenece… ella es un alfa…- Paul ya esta cansado de tanta tozudez de su segundo al mando.

- Pero es un vampiro, debiste haberlo matado cuando te lo trajo.

- Eso no quita que sea su beta, la mataría a ella si yo hiciera eso…- el alfa líder reniega de su mejor lobo, sentado en la sillas de la sala de juntas de su manada su altura sobresale considerablemente de su pedestal de madera, eso solo una habitación vacía donde se reúne la manada por la noches a contar historias donde discuten el tema "Jenna".

- Ella es mía. – vocifera reacio a entenderlo.

- ¡Suficiente! – se levanta mostrando todo su porte, su cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros enmarcando su recias facciones y sus ojos azules.

- ¡Pero Paul!- protesto sus palabras raspaban su garganta junto con su ira.

- Dije que era suficiente.- bajo de su trono de madera. Cansado de los reclamos.- Ella no era tu beta Michael, ella es una alfa, y jamás se postraría ante ti para ser tomada como tal… sé que su acuerdo mutuo era único al no haber encontrado a sus respectivas parejas pero eso se acabó cuando ella encontró a ese vampiro, su beta. – sentencio caminado los pasos que lo separaban del lobo frente a el – Harás lo que te diga Michael, y la dejaras en paz… Obedecerás o seras desterrado, esto es por tu propio bien Michael...- paso por su lado mirándole fijamente esperando alguna otra reacción de no aceptar sus ordenes, al no percibir nada mas salio del salón dejándolo solo.

La impotencia lo consumía, nada de lo que le dijera le satisfacía estaría solo el resto de su vida si dejaba esto así; ya había declinado que así seria hasta que vio a la dulce Jenna al volver a su manada de su viaje, era tan tierna, dulce, voluble y alegre tiene que admitir que nunca la sintió como su beta y eso le dolía porque era su ideal de beta, pero moría por tomarla y si se vinculaban eso lo arreglaría todo, pero su sueño termino cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho.

Su personalidad cambio, ahora era fuerte y dominante, arisca a su avances y terminaban peleando por todo, incluso la acorralo para que terminaran comprometidos, si en un año mas luego de sus 25 ella no encontraba a su beta ellos se vincularían, pero aun discutían quien seria el beta de quien y aunque eso lo exasperaba sabia que el solo tenia que ser mas rudo para tomarla, demostrar su brío…. Aunque sea a la fuerza.

Solo que aun mes de que su trato se llevara a cabo un… vampiro apareció frente a ella. Él volvió de su caza habitual sin hallarla por ningún lado y que todos en la manada no quisieran decirle donde estaba lo volvió loco, si Paul no hubiera llegado cuando estuvo apunto de matar al padre de Jenna a golpes por no abrir la boca, el viejo no la contaba, de todos modos, ese lobo jamás le cayo bien.

Paul no lo comprende y nunca lo hará, él no ha estado solo nunca, apenas cumplió su mayoría de edad y tomo control de la manada ya estaba junto a Milenia, la hija de Rascal el mejor lobo de toda la manada en esos tiempos. Por eso nadie allí era capaz de entender como su último rayo de esperanza para ser feliz acababa de irse, desaparecer, con un chupa sangre.

Él no podía renunciar a ello, no podía y ni lo haría….

Despertar nunca había sido tan excitante como lo estaba sintiendo en esa dorada mañana que entraba entrometida por su ventana, había algo en el aire un aroma que lo hacia estremecerse y aferrarse a ese cuerpo que dejaba su cama cálida, toda esa situación hacia vibrar su deseo como hacia años y años no sentía, eran intenso y suave al mismo tiempo en medio de la somnolencia dejaba estar su renegada actitud solo para llenar sus sentidos con todo eso y disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco.

Volteo su rostro para toparse pegado al de el la bella cara de Jenna, era demasiado fácil sentir algo por ese rostro, largas pestañas piel tersa y de un suave color rosáceo, el cabello rubio tirando a rojizo como la miel desperdigado por la almohada rodeando ese rostro redondeado, el aroma que desprendía lo obligo prácticamente a hundir su nariz en la almohada junto a ella casi sin pensarlo.

La loba aun dormida se estiro sobre el haciendo de su espacio personal el propio, era un acto sin intención alguna pero eso no evito que el sonoro latido de Damon se disparara, su respiración se agito y un deseo de salir corriendo lo azoro, era demasiada la vertiginosa sensación que lo invadía con tan mínimo toque, por un lado quería y ansiaba dejarse caer entre los placeres que la sola presencia de la loba le provocaban, ser feliz por un rato y por otra la desconfianza reinaba aun en el.

Por lo que opto por lo mas sano, huir, se deslizo de su toque y casi sentado en la cama dudo, solo que no esperaba que Jenna lo detuviera, tirándolo de nuevo en la cama sin mediar palabras, solo mirándolo tan intensamente que Damon no tenia donde ocultarse, subida sobre él lo obligo a besarla, fueron quizás uno o dos minutos en que el vampiro se resistió a la caricia intensa y avasalladora del lobo, donde los instintos de Jenna gritaban y aullaban dentro de ella solo por tomar a su beta, la intensidad que recorría su piel y el calor que emitía era demasiado fuerte para reprimirlo.

Necesitaba poseerlo necesitaba tomar a su beta, saborear en su paladar cada ínfimo placer de ese blanco y fuerte cuerpo, arrebato la camisa sin miramiento convirtiéndola en jirones, Damon gemía ante su toque mas aun cuando presiono con su palma la marca de su mordida, desasiéndolo debajo de ella, reduciéndolo a instinto puro.

Ella creyó que podría esperar, pero el dilema de un lobo es que el instinto animal prevalece por sobre todas las cosas, ahora mismo tomaría a su beta sin importar nada mas y le demostraría cuanto lo ama y cuanto lo necesita.

- Eh... Elena…- dice su hermano.

- Uhmmm – contesta adormilada en el negro sofá.

- En un rato tenemos que ir a la escuela… ¿Vas a desayunar? - pregunta Jeremy.

- Siii… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Elena intentando levantarse del sillón que ahora cree es una porquería de duro.

- Las siete y media…- dice tomando de su café y caminando hasta la cocina donde Alaric esta cocinado el desayuno.

- Huele bien, tengo hambre…- dice caminado tipo zombie detrás de él a la cocina donde Stefan esta bebiendo su sangre y la recibe con una sonrisa.

- Hola buenos días - dice.

- Hooolaaa…- y le da un beso mientras se sienta en la mesa la morena.

Solo una media hora después ambos Gilbert salen de la casa escoltados por el profesor hacia el recinto escolar, las clases pasan y a pesar del movimiento, el menor de los Gilbert nota que algo no esta bien, o mejor dicho alguien no ha estado en ninguna de su clases.

Antes de entrar a al penúltima clase el ya no podía mas con la inquietud, sentía el escalofrió de la incertidumbre recorrerle, era tan intenso que tuvo que salir de allí, sabia porque era y le molestaba pero no podía dejar de sentir y preguntarse si Tyler estaba bien.

En el estacionamiento, vio a Elena charlar con Bonnie y le pidió a la morena las llaves de su auto, ninguna entendió nada pero con un simple toque pudo ver la intensa necesidad del hermanito de Elena y aunque le molestaba un poco le tendió las llaves que tomo rápidamente para salir de allí.

Solo unos 20 minutos mas y llego a la casa de los fundadores Lockwood, ni siquiera saco las llaves o cerro la puerta del auto, solo corrió tanto como pudo por las escalerillas, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, la desesperación por entrar y saber de Tyler lo carcomía por dentro, dio la vuelta al a casa tan rápido como podían sus piernas y entro por la puerta del jardín, todo estaba ordenado y brillante como siempre, camino por la casa lentamente intentando tranquilizarse porque aparentemente todo estaba en orden, hasta que llego a la entrada donde todo estaba destrozado, los muebles, la araña y detrás de una mesa convertida en astillas un bulto envuelto en un mantel.

Se le detuvo la respiración, no es que no hubiese visto sangre antes la cual manchaba la blancas fibras pero era la sangre de alguien en particular la que lo asustaba de muerte, se apresuró para ver que estuviera bien sabia que debajo de es tela estaba Tyler, solo lo sabia.

Fue descubrirlo, ver las magulladuras, las mordidas, cada una de las marcas sobre su cuerpo haciendo que la congoja y la falta de aire lo azoraran, intento moverlo, su piel estaba tibia, mantenía el calor corporal pero parecía dormido.

- ¿Tyler?- intento moverlo un poco intentar despertarlo pero la garganta se le cerraba estaba muy golpeado y se sentía asustado por ello.- Tyler…- lo llamo y vio como se movía lentamente, el aliento se le escapo aliviado y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo descansar mientras abría lentamente los ojos en su regazo.

- ¿Jeremy?- soltó, sintiendo de repente a su alrededor a Jeremy y el corazón le dio un salto reconfortante.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Jenna te hizo esto?… hay sangre por todos lados – el tono de preocupación solo hacia sonreír vehemente al lobo, aparte de sentirse más liviano de lo normal, como era antes de la maldición y los cambios repentinos de humor.

- Estas aquí… ¿Viniste porque te preocupaba como estaba? - pregunta tomando con fuerza de su brazo para incorporarse un poco pero declinó a ello por el dolor en sus costillas se dejo caer sobre Jeremy.

- Si… no apareciste en las clases y me preocupe, no debí dejarte con la copia de Jenna. - Tyler levanto la vista, la luz del día entraba suavemente a través de las cortinas.

- ¿Estas preocupado por mi? ¿En serio? - y Jeremy solo atina a levantar las cejas y mirar lo distendido que tiene el rostro Tyler, jamás le había visto así tan relajado y contento.

- Bueno si… no estabas en tus clases... como dije, y te deje con Jenna… y no sabía que te había hecho; ¿Por qué te golpeo así? Estas todo mordido…- dijo rosando la marca del hombro con su dedos y a Tyler se le erizo la piel de gusto.

- Mierda…- murmuro hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su beta.

- ¡Que! ¿Qué pasa, te duele aun?-

- No… tu mano… se siente bien, que me toques…- volvió a abrir los ojos que no sabia tenia cerrados y Jeremy retrocedió un poco.

- Oye mira… no creo que…- dice cuando se da cuenta en el situación incómoda en la que esta.

- Jeremy…ven…- extendió su brazo, semi sentado frente de su beta y trato de acercarlo.

- Creo que ya de hecho, estamos demasiado cerca, Tyler, mejor llamo a tu madre…-

- Ella no esta…- dijo campante, con todo el revuelo de la otra noche seguro lo hubiera escuchado.- Tenia unos asuntos políticos con el estado, todos los concejales deben asistir de vez en cuando.- sentencio, su mano acaricio la nuca del chico y enredo sus dedos en su cabello corto, haciendo que Jeremy se estremezca un poco.

- Uh... bueno yo… si ya estas mejor, debería irme - Tyler lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo obligo a sentarse otra vez junto a él.

- Espera, solo… lo siento si es incomodo…- Jeremy no podía zafarse del agarre, Tyler tenia demasiado fuerza.

- ¿Cómo, a que te refieres? No sé de qué hablas, Tyler será mejor que te acuestes, yo debo irme… -

- Pero… de verdad me urge sentirte conmigo Jeremy, no es que lo prefiera o algo, siempre me han gustado las chicas pero esto, esto…- se lleva la mano de su beta al pecho justo sobre su corazón, Jeremy trago fuertemente por el significado de esas palabras, el gesto.- Incluso mientras Jenna me golpeaba… solo podía pensar si se me pasaría esto contigo y no fue así…- sonreía mientras él se arrastraba por el piso intentando alejarse y Tyler aun sujetándolo lo seguía.

- Tyler debes… controlarte, no puedes simplemente…- trago en seco, tenia miedo.-… tomarme. – susurro.

- ¿Tomarte? - la idea no el disgusto para anda.

- Tyler no, yo me voy, ya veo que estas bien y… – Tyler lo retuvo otra vez.

- Solo una cosa Jeremy...- su tono era bajo y sus ojos marrones se tornaron semi dorados con un brillo titilante.

- Que…- Tyler se levanto del piso en un salto arrastrando lo con el demasiado veloz para acorralarlo contra la pared mas cercana. - Tyler que hac… mmm- Tyler devoro su boca apremiantemente, no importaba si el hacia fuerza para alejarlo o no ser invadido tan pecaminosa mente por su compañero de clases, pero no puede evitar sentir la lengua de Tyler testeando la suya.

El lobo se servía de el sin contemplaciones, apretando sus cuerpos juntos y la sensación de calor que desprendía el lobo lo asusto, el miedo lo empezó a recorrer ya él no quería eso, él no podía lidiar con eso; Tyler debe de haber olido el miedo o sentido el temblor, tal ves fue el frío que invadió su piel porque se separo dos pasos y lo miro extrañado, pero cuando lo soltó al darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con su beta, Jeremy salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, olía a miedo a su alrededor, el auto con el que había llegado Jeremy salía disparado de la propiedad Lockwood… tanto como el dolor de haber hecho sentir eso a Jeremy con su arrebato, se clavaba en su interior y se esparcía como veneno, no era su intención pero su instinto le pudo mas en la sensación de tenerlo cerca preocupado por el, miro a su alrededor y cerro la puerta detrás de él, sopesando sus acciones.

El corazón le late en la boca, esta manejando demasiado aprisa tal vez pero no puede detenerse, su boca se siente extraña y no sabe como de costumbre, casi imperceptible, ahora es el sabor de alguien mas y no puede sacudirse la sensación de presión y humedad forzada sobre sus labios, sabe que esta temblando pero no puede evitar cada reacción de su cuerpo.

Llegar a su casa es fácil, la que ahora es la de Elena, de Alaric y de él, la mansión Salvatore, a nadie le sorprendió que después de lo que paso con Jenna todos terminaron allí, Bonnie y Elena salían de la casa justo en ese momento como si fuera por arte de magia u algo demasiado casual.

Solo tomo sus libros y le entrego las llaves a la amiga de su hermana para correr dentro de la casa y enterrar su cabeza en la habitación que ocupaba los dos últimos meses, extraña su casa, extraña a sus padres y extraña aun mas a Jenna, su Jenna "la real" la que es su tía por sangre, pero es su imagen la que ve antes de poder llegar a su cuarto y consternado como esta solo camina rápidamente hasta ella estrechándola en sus brazos.

- Wow... ¿Qué...Qué pasa? Estamos cariñosos… ¿Jeremy?- pregunto Jenna a notar el olor a miedo salir de su cuerpo y el temblor que el recorría.- Ah... estas bien…- lo abrasa en retorno.

- No puedo, no puedo hacer esto, eso…Yo no, no puedo ser el beta de Tyler…- la sujeto con mas fuerza, su cuerpo era pequeño como el de su tía y enterrando su rostro en el pelo tan parecido al de ella.

- Deja de lloriquear, se un hombre y afróntalo, no es tan malo después de un raro…- comenta al pasar Damon saliendo de su habitación desnudo solo con una sabana gris cubriendo su cintura y tomando las escaleras para bajar al sótano por su suministro de sangre.

- ¡Damon!- le reprende Jenna y Jeremy se separa de ella.

- Lo siento, él tiene razón… tu dijiste… dijiste que no había vuelta atrás, que no había remedio….perdona solo que necesitaba a mi tía. - da unos pasos al costado intentando retomar su camino y esconderse debajo de la cama cuando Jenna lo detiene.

- Jeremy… sé que… no soy tu tía… pero si me necesitas…puedo…- Jeremy negó con la cabeza y se separo de su toque, solo volviendo unos pasos después para hablarle de otra cosa.

- ¿Que fue todo eso Jenna?- pregunto.

- ¿Fue que? Jeremy yo sé que debe ser difícil mirarme a mi y no ver a tu tía….- quiso explicarse.

- No, no eso… estoy bien con eso, aunque sea por de mas extraño pero…golpear así a Tyler, morderlo… ¿Para que?-

- ¿Lo vistes?... ¿Es por eso tanto miedo?- lo miro fijo y seria.

- No yo… solo respóndeme… por favor - la miro y Jenna supo que necesitaba saber que sucedía con su alfa aunque no lo admitiera.

- Bueno… el sobrevivió, Jeremy, la maldición murió dentro de él y ya no deberá transformarse en luna llena a la fuerza, o tener picos de testosterona por así decirlo… es libre, un caminante… como yo. - sentencio, el rostro del chico se relajo pero algo mas mareado camino hasta el final del pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Jenna bufo, mordió la liga en su muñeca sabiendo que ella no podía arreglar ese lío y se levanto el pelo en una coleta atándola levemente con la liga para luego bajar donde sea que este Damon Salvatore y arrebatarle la sabana, con una sonrisa divertida y dando saltitos como caperucita roja por el pasillo haciendo su cabello revotar… irónico pensó, ya que ella era el lobo, volvió a sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

En la puerta de la mansión Salvatore una hora después, un joven lobo estaba indeciso si tocar la puerta o marcharse, daba vueltas amagaba a golpearla pero retrocedía sobre su pasos, se sentía terrible, pero Jenna abrió la puerta y le dedico una mirada acusadora, el solo pudo hundirse sobre sus hombros sintiéndose culpable sobre sus actos con su beta pero no sabia bien como remediarlo.

- Yo…-

- ¡Shhht! No quiero escucharlo… lo asustaste, no solo eso, la casa entera huele a miedo, además que es bastante grande….- dejo que la puerta se abriera del todo solo para cruzarse de brazos y reprenderlo a gusto.

- Lo se… mi casa esta igual…- dijo apenado, inquieto no sabia bien como arreglarlo.

- Eres un pervertido, niño... pobre Jeremy tan asustado…- dijo Damon pasándole por al lado sonriéndose maliciosamente, Jenna intento reprimir una sonrisa por el sarcasmo de su beta.

- ¿Damon?- pregunto mientras lo veía alejarse, el vampiro incapaz de ignorarla volteo a mirarla.

- ¿Si? - Damon por un segundo pensó que Jenna se veía demasiado linda regañando, así que le dedico una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?-

- Al pueblo… necesito algo de ropa… no puedo seguir usando la de mi hermanito… "no es mi estilo"… aparte de que rompiste lo único que tenia…- se justifico caminado a la cochera por su camaro.

- Y que te hace pensar que iras solo…- dijo Jenna tomando su chaqueta de la percha y saliendo de la casa - Jeremy esta arriba… te aconsejo…- lo miro amenazante poniendo su ojos dorados sobre el lobito.- Que si intentas propasarte lo sabré y pateare tu trasero todo el resto del día… y una cosa más… - puso su mano sobre su antebrazo – Comienza con una disculpa y tomándolo de la mano… deja que se acostumbre a ti… luego de lo que sea que le hiciste le costara mucho confiar.- le guiño un ojo y persiguió a Damon fuera de la casa.

Tyler no podía creer que lo dejara solo con su beta, el no esta seguro de si mismo para estar a solas con el pero, no podía estar así sin disculparse, y esa loba le daba miedo así que será mejor que se mentalice a seguir los pasos sugeridos, se froto las manos nerviosamente sobre los jeans azul oscuro y entro en la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Parecía que no haba nadie mas y eso lo puso mas nervioso, trago saliva repetidas veces antes de buscar la escalera que lo llevaba arriba, pero con solo olfatear a Jeremy supo por donde ir, la casa si olía a miedo y eso lo acobardaba mas, con paso lento recorrió los pasillos recubiertos de madera con detalles antiguos hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta que tenia un cartel con la letra de Elena colgando a la altura de sus ojos con el nombre de Jeremy.

Se sentía estúpido, toda su confianza pendía de lo que viera detrás de la puerta, levanto el brazo y golpeo la placa de madera.

- Estoy durmiendo.- grito Jeremy con la cara contra la almohada del otro lado desconociendo quien fuera el que golpeaba, no quería ver a nadie.

- Jeremy, soy yo Tyler… ¿Puedo pasar?- la reacción fue inmediata, saltar de entre las mantas y caer al piso en consecuencia.- ¿Jeremy? ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto tomando el picaporte y tratando de abrir inútilmente, el sonido de un golpe sobre la madera se escucho demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Tyler? ¿Que haces aquí?… Jenna esta en la casa ni se te ocurra hacer nada…- dijo desenredándose de las mantas y desperdigándolas por sobre el colchón en un vano intento de ordenar un poco.

- Yo… no, Jenna se fue con Damon al pueblo pero yo solo … quería disculparme… y me gustaría… poder decírtelo frente a frente… si me dejas...- replico posando su mano sobre la puerta intentando escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado.

- ¿Disculparte? De que, asaltarme o forzarme a besarte…- sentado en la cama movía sus manos sobre su muslos frotándolas nerviosamente.

- Jeremy por favor abre…- algo dentro lo revolucionaba, sentir tan cerca su beta lo ponía inestable, tomo aire respiro lentamente calmándose – Solo quiero hablarlo, ¿Ok?- el silencio se escucho de otro lado de la puerta.

- No hay nada que hablar… cuando se te pase el celo… Tyler, hablamos de lo que no va a pasar y ya.- se cruzo de brazos intentando mantenerse firme.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuándo dura?- pregunto apoyando su frente contra la madera, jugando con el cartel entre sus dedos.

- No… Jenna sabe.- declino, no se había puesto a preguntar los detalles en realidad.

- Mmm… ¿Puedo esperar aquí a que vuelva?- pregunto, de verdad no quería esperar para hablar pero tenia que darle algo de espacio, ¿no?

- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué aquí?- dijo dando unos paso a la puerta y Tyler podía sentir su olor inquieto pero no asustado y eso lo embelesaba.

- Bueno… ella es la única que sabe de esto… yo… estoy algo perdido sabes, no se nada de nada de ser lobo.- le argumento solo para estar allí un rato mas acostumbrándose a su olor, a tenerlo casi cerca.

- Ah… si no te molesta estar ahí hasta que vuelva… puedes quedarte…- volvió cerca de la cama estirando las mantas sin ganas.

- Uhmm ¿Podríamos charlar mientras tanto? Es un poco aburrido solo esperar en silencio…-

- No presiones.- dijo Jeremy frunciendo el ceño y sentándose devuelta en la cama. Tyler solo sonrió.

Unos pueblos mas allá, donde se podía encontrar una semi ciudad formada para comprar la ropa que a el beta le gustaba, demás Damon observa atento como Jenna estaba incomoda con tanta gente, incapaz de apartarla o de no querer saber como era en realidad ese ser..

- Quien diría la loba esta malhumorada…- le pasa por un lado rozándola intencionalmente, solo que Jenna lo sigue con la mirada cada cosa que hace su beta.

- Que puedo decir, me crié en un lugar de pocas personas solo una aldea con 100 lobos, 9 familias distintas, las aglomeraciones de gente no son mi fuerte…- lo sigue mientras Damon toma sin mirar las cosas que le gustan y desechando el resto con cara de asco.

- Bueno, pero no puedes andar por Mystic Falls, no con esa carita….- Jenna ladeo la cabeza molesta, su pelo suelto caía a un lado.

- Eso me jode soberanamente, no puedo cambiarme la cara Damon, de algún modo tendremos que resucitar a "esa" Jenna para que tome su lugar o no se… crearle una gemela perdida o algo…- tomo una campera de cuero y se la probo era de color verde oscuro y le quedaba muy bien, Damon la tomo de las solapas y la miro intensamente.

- ¿Y tu quien serias?… ¿La gemela malvada o la buena? - pego su frente a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla, el perfume que desprendía lo hipnotizaba dejándolo mas sumiso de los que le gusta actuar, pero rebelde como él solo se sacudía lo que sentía sin demostrar nada de su batalla interior.

- La mala por supuesto…- sonrió – Pero para ello necesitaría papeles y yo no tengo de esos….- su beta estaba desprendiendo sus encantos a su alrededor y eso se le complicaba la existencia para no meterlo dentro del probador y arrancarle lo puesto.

- Uhmm conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas… pero eso tendría un precio claro…- le fue casi imposible mostrarse un poco juguetón.

- ¿Un precio? ¿Y que tipo de valor tendía eso nene? - le sonrió ampliamente tomando lo de la cintura pegándolo a ella.

- Libérame de esta marca. - la seriedad de las palabras hizo que Jenna lo empujara contra uno de los stands enojada.

- No es negociable, Damon, esto no se deshace y ya… pensé que estábamos bien…- el disgusto de la loba electrifico el aire e incluso toda la química que mostraba Damon se apago al sentirla así.

- ¡No!… no seré el beta de ningún lobo, y que nos hayamos acostamos no significa nada para mi, entiéndelo.- Damon tomo la pila de ropa sopesando su mentira y con una sonrisa devastadora se fue a la caja, obligando a la encargada a ponerle todo en bolsas para salir de allí sin pagar nada.

Jenna sufrió un dolor intenso en su pecho, la actitud de Damon era de esperarse, Paul le advirtió de esto, "los vampiros tienen una manera de reaccionar distinta a la humana… no se dejara unir a ti tan fácilmente." No quería reconocerlo, pero Damon se resistía demasiado bien a sus influencias y no demostraba ni la mitad de sus verdaderas emociones, era una batalla virulenta conquistarlo por las buenas y ella de verdad no quería hacerlo por las malas… y Damon no dejaba de ponérselo difícil.

Mientras ambos salían del centro comercial con todo lo que Damon deseaba y las personalidades de ambos acentuadas y sacando chispas entre ellos, Michael los miraba rabioso desde una distancia segura, segura solo para que Jenna no le viese o oliese, no tenía nada mas en mente que recuperarla y matar a Damon en el proceso, aunque tenga que convertir a Jenna en un alfa negro por la perdida de su beta, solo una sombra de lo que es con tal de tenerla para él.

El camino de vuelta estaba cargado de incomodidad y terquedad por parte de los dos, la intención de Damon era dejarla allí mismo a dos mil kilómetros de su casa, que se volviera a pie o que no volviera, pero no pudo encender el auto hasta que Jenna se sentó en el asiento trasero enojada, disgustada pero su esencia solo lo hacía querer que estuviera a su lado y le molestaba, no veía como no ser parte de eso que le llamaba incesantemente y al mismo tiempo quería serlo, fundirse en esa situación hasta no saber donde terminaba él y donde empezaba Jenna.

La mira por el espejo retrovisor incontables veces y en vez de dirigirse a Mystic Falls en el siguiente cruce a la derecha toma la izquierda…

- Damon… ¿A dónde vas? – dice distante y sin mover un ápice su figura anclada a la ventanilla con su brazos cruzados y su expresión de pocos amigos.

- Vamos… dirás, te dije que conocía a alguien ¿no? – Jenna le mira a través del espejo retrovisor por primera vez en horas y Damon siente como el alma le vuelve al cuerpo…si es que tiene una.

- Si, que a su vez conocía a alguien más y ese otro a otro… que podía hacer papeles…- la voz de Jenna era una caricia exuberante y deliciosa, a Damon le molestaba sentir y disfrutar de ese sonido de esa manera tan intensa.

- No solo papeles… toda una identidad en la seguridad nacional de este gran país… en un intrincado laberinto de datos electrónicos – mete la cuarta velocidad, y nota más intenso el perfume de Jenna cuando esta se acerca a él.

- ¿Y lo harás sin pago alguno? - pregunta dejando caer su cabeza de lado sobre sus manos y el asiento delantero.

- Bueno… yo no dije eso… solo… que tienes una influencia en mi que no puedo resistir… y no voy a negar que no me gusta…- admitió apretando mas el acelerador, poniendo la marcha en tercera y luego segunda.

- ¿Por esa mujer de tu pasado? ¿Ella tenía mucha influencia en ti? – Pregunto estirando sus brazos hacia delante, relajando su cuerpo de toda la tensión que le causo Damon con su jueguito de dejarlo libre.

- No solo eso… creí ciegamente que me quería y no era así… hice cosas incluso siendo humano que jamás creí haría, solo por ella…- Jenna sopeso el tono de voz de Damon, oscuro y gutural… incluso creyó ver en ese duro exterior el agujero sangrante que la otra le dejo.

- Yo te amo Damon y sé que no me aceptaras de un día al otro esta en tu naturaleza vampírica pero no quiero… no quiero aplicar con mi beta, las costumbres de emparejamiento tradicionales, es arcaico y siempre lo deteste… y con estas actitudes y arranques pareciese que no me dejas mas opción.- se acerca un poco mas tocando con su codo la espalda del vampiro.

- ¿Arcaico? ¡Que! Me ataras y me azotaras… no suena tan mal… - comenta burlón y se ríe de lado pensando que es broma.

- Pues sería más que nada usarme como arma, dejarte suplicante en posiciones humillantes y no atenderte en lo más mínimo por horas, usando mis feromonas para mantenerte excitado al filo del orgasmo y no dártelo… estarías atado de manos y pies y tendría que ponerte un grillete de siete quilos al cuello para que no puedas levantar la cabeza en ningún momento… enseñándote a la fuerza a ser sumiso conmigo - Damon voltea a verla con la cara sorprendida por lo que escuchan su oídos.

- Los lobos son unos pervertidos, con razón Jeremy esta cagado en las patas…- acota pero Jenna esta seria y un escalofrió le recorre la espina de solo pensar que eso es tan real como cierto, y el no suele temerle a las torturas pero eso raya con el eslavismo tanto como el sadomasoquismo y a él no le van mucho esas cosas no del todo al menos.

- Damon no pienses mal, no me gustaría hacerte eso, yo no soy así y está en contra de todo en lo que creo, pero tienes que aprender a disfrutar de lo que te ofrezco y dejar tus miedos conmigo, no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva…- huele el cuello del vampiro, adora tanto la esencia que desprende su beta, es tan hermoso y le da tanto miedo lastimarlo o humillarlo de ese modo que solo sacude la cabeza de lo que pasaría si Damon no hace un esfuerzo por aceptarla de una vez.

- Me gustaría hacerlo, Jenna, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer eso…- el también se pone serio pero ese leve miedo de no poder resistir a Jenna y que por eso mismo podría hacer lo que se le antoje hacer con él no lo deja tranquilo, aunque también con solo esas palabras vuelve a sentirse seguro, mas aun cuando Jenna acaricia su nuca con sus pequeños dedos y los enreda en su pelo.

- No pretendo que lo hagas de golpe, me basta con unos pasos a la vez… es una suerte que mi manada no aceptara que te quedaras allí porque entonces no podríamos darnos el lujo de elegir.

- Lo dicho, sois unos pervertidos…- acoto, Jenna sigue acariciándolo y Damon no puede evitar estirar su cuello y ladear su cabeza hacia la mano suave y tibia, tan diferente a su piel. - Jenna que pasaría si me alimentara de ti…- el simplemente no puede dejar de ser él y necesita saber cada detalle, los pros y los contra de estar con ella.

- Terminarías de caer a mis pies…- susurro.

- Estas engañándome. – intenta mirarla pero Jenna esta entretenida con su nuca y su pelo y solo ve el largo cabello destellando con el sol del anochecer que entra por la ventanilla sobre su hombro.

- Nop, la vinculación es un acto salvaje y sexual, es el intercambios de todos los fluidos de ambos cuerpos y la sumisión forzada de uno de nosotros en nuestro caso tú… tanto como tendría que beber tu sangre… y tu beberías de la mía mientras nos apareamos en el bosque en luna creciente, dando paso a una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas como uno solo.- y le dice todo eso en la raíz de su pelo rozando con sus labios la piel de la nuca y Damon está excitándose completamente con tan poco.

- No deberías hacer eso… estoy… manejando sabes…- intenta no cerrar los ojos y no portarse como un calenturiento beta y llevar sus manos a su entrepierna ya mismo, así que aprieta mas el volante mientras siente un beso detrás de la oreja.

- Tienes razón…- le susurra en el oído.- Pero comprende que esto preferiría que sea por las buenas y no por las malas…- en un movimiento hábil se cuela en el asiento de copiloto - Vayamos con el amigo del amigo haber que puede hacer… tenemos que planear como introducirme en la sociedad de Mystic Falls después de todo…- le sonríe y mira el paisaje por la ventanilla.

- Ejem… sí, claro…- Damon respira hondo intentando acomodarse lo mejor posible para que no le duela tanto la erección que tiene debajo de los pantalones, también algo sorprendido el auto control de Jenna.

Elena y Stefan están caminando por el pasillo cuándo ven a Tyler hacerles un saludo en el aire, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de Jeremy, y los dos se detienen frente a él mirándolo de mala gana, el lobo se levanta sacudiéndose el pantalón, esta algo avergonzado por ser hallado así, medio acosando a Jeremy y muy patéticamente sentado frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¿Tyler que haces aquí?- pregunta Elena petulante.

- Creí que Jeremy y tu no se llevaban… o es por el asunto…- hablo Stefan dilucidando el porqué de su presencia en tan particular lugar de la casa.

- Estoy esperando a Jenna y tratando de que Jeremy me hable un poco… eso es todo…- la pareja mira al lobo.

- ¿Jeremy está allí dentro? Que… ¿Lo estas acosando? - y Stefan se cruza de brazos frente a él esperando que se explique y Elena inmediatamente lo imita.

- Toda esta situación de los celos y la persecución de mi hermano no me gusta nada... mas cuando se trata de un lobo.- acota Elena con ese tono superado y mandón.

- Yo no quiero acosarlo…literalmente, es instinto y me cuesta manejarlo eso es todo por eso necesito de la Jenna licántropo para aclararme, el ya estaba allí cuando llegue… solo quiero hablarle… en serio eso es todo, solo que no consigo que me abra la puerta.- Tyler mete su manos a los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esta allí?- pregunta Elena mirando a Stefan solo un segundo.

- Creo que si… no lo he oído en un rato…- dice moviéndose de la puerta y Salvatore se acerca para escuchar del otro lado.

- ¿Jeremy?- pregunta y con un golpe en el marco la puerta se abre.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Elena y Tyler solo les mira algo más nervioso y expectante.

- Solo un truco que me se…- dice Stefan dejándole paso a Elena con un ademán para que entre y Tyler se queda en la puerta, firme, sin intención de mover un dedo, Stefan lo mira y se cruza de brazos.- ¿No vas a entrar?- la mirada penetrante del vampiro observa afilada al lobo, hay algo diferente en el.

- No… no entrare si Jeremy no quiere…- se muere por entrar en realidad, cada nervio de su cuerpo tira hacia donde está el joven pero, ahora puede controlar un poco mejor sus instintos y es un alivio enorme tener la capacidad.

- Ok...- lo acepta pero sabe que algo está diferente con el lobo y supone que tendrá que averiguarlo.

Poder resistir es bueno, pero solo mirar como Elena revisa a su hermanito detenidamente, procurando que esta solo dormido boca abajo y le acaricia el cabello, lo incomoda un poco, principalmente porque él quiere hacer eso, poder acercarse a su cama y tocarlo así como lo hace su hermana o mas, está dando botes fuera de su puerta inquieto y Stefan solo se ríe de él recatadamente, le causa gracia al vampiro su situación con Jeremy.

Pero se queda con las ganas cuando Elena lo deja dormir, y a él lo empujan escaleras abajo aunque él dice que puede seguir esperando donde estaba antes pero a la hermana mayor de su beta no le gusta la idea y se pone a la defensiva, protegiendo la poca familia que le queda, lo hace bajar al salón, los planes de la pareja se frustran un poco por su presencia pero prefieren cuidar del menor porque un lobo en estado de celo semi omnipotente no es buena compañía en realidad.

Tanta desconfianza se la ha ganado a pulmón –piensa Tyler- por eso no protesta, el dueño de casa es un gran anfitrión y no tarda en ofrecerles un aperitivo y una bebida, Elena solo le sonríe y se deja consentir, ama que Stefan la trate como una princesa, pero la compañía de Tyler en esos momentos no la deja disfrutar de la galantería de su novio.

Aparte de que la mayor razón de la presencia del lobo es Jeremy, la segunda es Jenna la loba que es un calco de su tía… excepto por su actitud tan extrovertida y dominante, se pregunta donde estará y que estarán haciendo no la dejan tranquila o el porqué Jenna dejo la lobo solo en la casa con su hermanito, son como las nueve de la noche y según Tyler se fueron temprano en la tarde.

Pasan el resto de la velada en el salón, el lobo no cree que no tengan un televisor o un DvD para hacer algo mientras esperan, aunque el ya se ve volviendo a su casa sin respuestas y solo, la inquietud de saber que Jeremy está arriba con la puerta abierta y que él podrá aunque sea mirarle dormir desde el lumbral de la puerta le quema, pero esta atrapado con la parejita y el solo quiere mirar a Jeremy un rato antes de irse.

En ese momento donde solo puede mirar el fuego de la chimenea cuando Damon aparece por la puerta con un montón de bolsas en las manos y un nuevo atuendo puesto, se acerca ellos y solo les sonríe deteniéndose en Tyler.

- ¿Aun estas aquí, Stalker?...- le pregunta pero con un ademán de manos como si eso fuera de menos importancia, mira a su hermano y Elena que están sentados en el sofá más grande.- Tengo noticias…- da una palmada y se frota las manos sonriendo como cuando tiene un plan en marcha y Stefan se incorpora desconfiado.

- Damon porque… ¿Dónde está Jenna?- y Elena esta a sus espaldas mirándolo con su típica cara de reproche.

- Tranquilo, hermanito… como Elena sugirió anteriormente no podemos simplemente traer a Jenna desde la tumba pero siempre podemos crear nuevos lazos familiares para que la gente del pueblo no sospeche…- dijo triunfante, mientras se serbia un vaso de sangre.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso, Damon? - pregunto Elena.- ¿Qué es lo que has tramado…?- se le ponía la piel de gallina con solo pensar que el mayor de los Salvatore andaba en algo con la copia de su tía Jenna, después de todo era su alfa.

- Elena querida, no te preocupes, todos tienen una parte en mi pequeño plan no te preocupes nadie te quitara protagonismo…- su voz socarrona saca de quicio a todos excepto Tyler que solo quiere encontrar a Jenna y presta atención a cada palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

En la mañana de un día precioso en Mystic Falls, un taxi de aeropuerto recorre el pueblo, la mitad de los habitantes lo notan y se preguntan quién será el visitante, algunos se ponen blanco como el papel al ver a Jenna Gilbert mirando por la ventanilla sonriendo y mirándolo todo como una turista, otros tantos llaman a la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes porque los muertos están caminando por el pueblo.

La sheriff se cansa de recibir llamadas estúpidas y pide encarnizadamente que dejen de molestar el recuerdo de la pobre mujer con cada uno que llama, solo que al salir de la comisaria ve pasar un taxi vacío del que todo el mundo le hablaba, desconfiada y por curiosidad de a quien ha traído al pueblo decide seguirlo así que se sube a su patrulla rápidamente y lo detiene a las afueras del lugar para preguntar la procedencia de su viaje.

Solo que la descripción de la mujer que llego al pueblo con maletas es idéntica a la de Jenna Gilbert, y el mal presentimiento de que podría ser un vampiro la hace apresurarse a la casa vacía de los Gilbert, su preocupación es tal que la hace llamar a Damon por si es algo sobrenatural mientras se dirige veloz a la residencia de uso de los fundadores.

Cuando Jenna se bajo del taxi y actuó inocentemente como una recién llegada, y toco el timbre en la ex casa de Elena y Jeremy, esperaba que la cosa fuera mas rápida, que los vecinos se horrorizaran con su presencia y llamaran rápidamente a alguna autoridad para dar a conocer su presencia, tenia todo fríamente calculado por Damon, una historia mas que creíble evidencias y pruebas de que ella es la gemela extraviada de la Jenna de ese pueblo.

Mas un recorte de la verdadera Jenna en las manos y un articulo sobre la mujer residiendo en el pueblo, tenia todo su álbum familiar de su verdaderos padres, los cuales haría pasar como sus padres adoptivos.

Tenía documentación que probaba que era Jenna pero no Gilbert sino Scott, partida de nacimiento, certificados de estudios, mas datos en la central de policía diciendo que cuando tenia 16 años se emborracho con una amiga y las arrestaron en un parque luego de romper con un novio, comprobando su residencia en Boston.

Su razón de estar allí es el hijo de su mejor amiga que haciendo un proyecto sobre las primeras pueblos fundados en el país mientras le daba una mano y allí estaba Jenna, su hermana y unos adolescentes como los descendientes directos de los fundadores aun residiendo en el pueblo.

Espero en el pórtico por un rato, hasta que un oficial de la policía se apareció y ella se le acerco a preguntarle si conocía a la familia que vivía en al casa. La mujer no le respondió y Jenna se hizo la tonta, volviendo a preguntar si todo estaba bien, y le explico levemente lo que hacia allí mostrándole el articulo del periódico, pero la mujer rubia y baja no dejaba de verla con su mano en el arma.

Todo exploto como querían cuando Damon, los Gilbert y Alaric llegaron a la casa, todos habían recibido alguna llamada diciendo que su tía andaba caminando por el pueblo.

El desarrollo de la pantomima no se dio a tardar haciéndola pasar a la casa para explicarle el porque se su reacción la noticia de que Jenna Gilbert había muerto meses atrás, ella disculpándose sentida por su perdida, y todos acomodándose a su papel incuso la sheriff que no sabia del plan y que sera la bocera de la noticia, Jenna Gilbert tenia una gemela separadas al nacer.

La sheriff indago su pasado, verifico su identidad, incluso llamo a los amigos que se suponían eran referencia de ella, pero las cosas no le cerraban y le ofreció hacerse un ADN con lo cual esa Jenna acepto, lo harían con algún objeto que contenga material genético con Jenna Gilbert.

Todo paso bastante rápido, Damon ofreció su casa para hospedara mientras a la sheriff le sorprendió esto pero luego le aclaro a solas que así la tendrían bien vigilada por si as dudas, Jenna comento que era profesora de arquería a Elena y Jeremy en Boston en un colegio privado y la sheriff no tardo en anotar todo para verificarlo luego.

Con este cabo suelto bien atado la sheriff se retiro para que Damon se encargara del resto mientras ella hacia su trabajo, cunado la puerta se cerro todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque Elena se adapto a su papel no le había gustado nada la mentira montada solo para que ella pueda andar por el pueblo como se le de la gana.

Jeremy por otro lado andaba distraído mirando en otra dirección recordando cosas de su tía en esa casa y como le gustaría volver a ella, pero no se quedaron demasiado allí al fin y al cabo ya no era su lugar, con las cuatro maletas de Jenna las reales, por así decirlo y las que su padres de verdad le preparado para la pantomima con todas su cosas partieron a la mansión.

- ¡Uggh! como odio todo esto. - Despotrico Elena al entrar a la casa seguidos de cerca de todos, abrazándose a Stefan que los esperaba en la sala.

- Oh dios no puedo creer que no has parado de quejarte desde que salimos de la casa, Elena, Stefan instruccióna a tu mujer...- dice sarcástico Damon mientras entra a la casa con dos maletas, Jeremy y Jenna detrás de el con otras dos.

- ¡Cállate Damon todo esto es tu culpa!.- dice perdiendo la paciencia que ella cree estar teniendo con todo ese asunto.- Es tu alfa ocúpate tu de ella!- se volvió solo para insultarle.

- Yo que tu moderaría mis palabras, no me gusta que le hables así a mi beta Elena... - la miro amenazante tirando levemente de un mechón de pelo de la morena.

- Bueno yo creo que ha sido una mañana intensa eso es todo...- Jeremy se interpuso entre ambas mujeres con las manos en alto y una sonrisa mientras estas no dejaban de verse con desden, Stefan estaba entretenido viendo como Damon maniobraba con el resto de las maletas para subirlas por las escaleras, sin prestar atención a lo que ese discutía en el resistidor.

- Jenna que demonios tienes en estas maletas..- Damon cargaba cuatro maletas por las escaleras y le costaba moverse con ellas.

- No lo se mis padres empacaron esto, tomo las que quedaban y se pego a la espalda de su beta.

- Pues creo que te empacaron cadenas y grilletes porque esto no es normal...- se quejo notando el cuerpo de Jenna empujando el suyo escaleras arriba.- ¡Eh! cuidado que me harás caer...- protesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Su solo quieres ver que hay dentro... pero no creo que lleguemos a eso...- murmuro en su oído haciendo trastabillar al vampiro con una mordida en su nuca.

- No se de que hablas yo soy un santo...- soltó sin aviso y Jenna se largo a reír.

Stefan le ofreció a Elena una chocolate caliente y esta lo acepto encantada pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina con su novio noto a Jeremy armando su mochila.

- Jeremy? A donde vas?-

- A la biblioteca.-

- ¿Tienes tarea? Solo tenemos dos días de clase...- dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos intrigada.

- No es sobre el colegio.- Jeremy cerro la mochila y beso la mejilla de su hermana antes de salir de la casa.

Tiene dos horas mirándolo, la biblioteca de Mystic Falls es enorme y vieja pero elegante al mismo tiempo nunca ha entrado, ese simplemente no era su lugar solo una cosa lo impulso a hacerlo; salia de su practica de fútbol cuando sintió el aroma de Jeremy por el pueblo, lo hizo dar vueltas por el parque como loco buscando de que dirección venia ese olor tan atrayente.

No fue hasta que lo vio a lo lejos entrar a al biblioteca que finalmente conoció ese lugar por dentro, hojea distraídamente un libro que huele a polvo, pero no lo lee en realidad solo mira a Jeremy que esta en la ultima mesa del fondo, entre una montaña de libros y haciendo anotaciones, la luz va escaseando conforme pasa el tiempo observándolo.

Nunca había mirado a nadie tanto tiempo, a nadie que le gustara al menos, si le gustaba alguien en particular simplemente las encaraba, se vanagloriaba y ellas caían rendidas a sus pies pero Jeremy no es así, y su manera de actuar le molesta, lo sabe, por eso esta indeciso entre si acercarse le o no.

Por suerte había hablado por teléfono con Jenna, lo cual le hace declinar por sus consejos.

- Hola Jeremy.- se acerca despacio y a una distancia prudente para que su beta no se asuste pero como que no lo logra.

- ¡Mierda! - espeta rápidamente haciéndose para atrás con silla y todo.- Tyler que haces aquí.- le pregunta mas bajo cuando la bibliotecaria les chita desde la entrada.

- Solo pasaba... quería pedirte disculpas en persona...- Jeremy lo mira con dudas y el apoya su manso en la silla de enfrente a su beta.

- Si bueno ya las distes te puedes ir...- dijo intentando volver a los libros y a su latido normal.

- Jeremy no seas así, me disculpe... ¿No vas a perdonarme?- pregunta algo ansioso y dolido por el rechazo de su beta.

- Tyler no quiero hablar contigo de nada hasta que se te pase el celo ¿Ok? Así que vete...- le dijo levantando el libro para meterse en el.

- Ya no estoy en celo Jeremy... hable con Jenna eso solo dura dos semanas cada cuatro meses, y el plazo se cumplió el día que fuiste a mi casa...- replica intentando que Jeremy aunque sea acepte estar a su alrededor.

- ¿En serio? Cuando?-

- Esta mañana - se sienta frente a él y tomando uno de lo libros de la pila frente a ellos para poder mirarlo a la cara.- El periodo de dos semanas, termino ese día...- le quiso sonreír pero la mirada de su beta desconfiada se la borro del rostro.

- Veo que ya te has acomodado ¿Planeas quedarte?- la presencia de Tyler le altera mas los recuerdos de ese arrebato no lo dejan tranquilo.

- Te molesta si me siento aquí...Jer- pregunta hojeando el libro que tomo solo para saber que esta buscando.

- ¿Jer? ¿Me llamaste Jer?- le dice incrédulo.

- ¿No te gusta?- levanto solo la mirada del libro.

- Yo no dije eso...- se sentó derecho en la silla mirando la intensa mirada de Tyler, es ahora que se da cuenta de que tiene bonitos ojos e intenta disimular que le esta a afectando el sentir su mirada en el.

- Entonces... ¿Si te gusta?- Tyler le coquetea y le sonríe, Jeremy se pone completamente nervioso cuando siente el perfume que le llega desde Tyler.

- No hagas eso... como si, de verdad... quisieras conquistar me o algo...- le susurra intentando escribir lo que marco en el libro con anterioridad en una hoja.

- Que tiene de malo, ¿Es mejor que la alternativa, no?- le susurra acercándose a él para que la bibliotecaria no lo escuche que es la única a pare de ellos a esas horas de la tarde allí, poniendo los codos y medio torso sobre la mesa con una expresión divertida ante el sonrojo de Jeremy.

- ¡Basta! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado aquí?- Jeremy tiene que dejar de mirarlo, aunque Tyler también vuelve al libro que tomo de la pila, no puede evitar sentir los nervios en su estomago dificultando se le leer con tranquilidad.

Tyler sonríe para si mismo mientras empieza el libro, solo uno o dos minutos después esta atrapado en la fabula de una aldea y sus héroes lo lightingwalkers, que los salvan tanto de lobos malditos como de vampiros en las frías noches de invierno en Uganda... el aroma de Jeremy lo envuelve pero esta tranquilo a pesar de tenerle tan cerca y es un gran alivio no sentir la desesperación dentro rayando la locura por tenerlo, pero también recuerda las palabras de Jenna.

Y decide poner en practica los consejos de la loba, hacer que Jeremy se acostumbre a él, a su presencia y a su tacto de a poco, conquistarlo no sera fácil si su beta no responde a las usuales técnicas que tiene y de las que esta acostumbrado a aplicar, mas que nada porque al usarlas repele su compania.

- ¿Jeremy? Puedo preguntarte algo...- dice bajando el libro grueso que su beta tenia en las manos.

- ¿Que que quieres ahora?- dice cansado de verdad necesita encontrar algo en eso libros que le ayude con esto y Tyler solo lo distrae a cada rato.

- ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?.- la pregunta parece diluirse en el aire porque Jeremy se queda estático y con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa de la pregunta que no sabe que decir.

Aun sostiene el libro dos minutos completos estático y sorprendido después de eso contra su pecho, cuando nota que Tyler se lo quieta de las manos dejándolo sobre la mesa, haciéndolo reaccionar, suelta el aire imperceptiblemente y la mano izquierda del alfa frente a él esta tendida sombre la mesa esperando una repuesta.

- ¿Porque?- es lo único que puede decir, con algo de su vos que se perdió en el camino.

- Bueno me gustaría sostener tu mano mientras leo...eso es todo...- los dedos de Tyler se extienden llamando mas la atención de Jeremy y haciéndolo tragar pesadamente.

El lobo solo espera paciente y eso le asombra como también la sensación que recorre su cuerpo por entregarle la mano así porque si, pero la duda de si eso esta bien o mal o es incorrecto darle esperanzas al lobo cuando el esta buscando intensamente en esos libros una salida de esa relación con él.

Un aroma suave como la menta y la canela lo rodean tranquilizándolo sabe que es Tyler el que lo esta estimulando de ese modo para lograr su objetivo pero no puede evitar ceder un poco, a pesar de su reticencia estira la mano lentamente respondiendo a la calidez del acto, de las intenciones de ese alfa para con el.

Pero cuando finalmente posa la mano sobre la suya, el calor que trasmite y la aspereza de la mano lo abruman, incluso puede pervivir como su pupila se dilata, es intenso el tacto y mira a Tyler inmediatamente, pero este le dedica una leve sonrisa y vuelve al libro, estrechando su mano y acariciándola con su pulgar en una acto inconsistente.

Inconsciente para el lobo pero no para Jeremy que le estremece esa caricia tan cariñosa, intenta obviarla no darle importancia pero no puede, intenta con ganas centrarse, volver al libro a sus anotaciones pero le cuesta apartar su atención de eso, de la mano, de ese pulgar rozando suavemente el dorso de su mano; toma el libro que Tyler le quito y trata de abrirlo con su mano libre por donde lo dejo...

- Jeremy si te molesta puedes soltarme...- espeta suavemente solo para ellos dos al notar los estremecimientos en la mano que esta sujetando.

- ¿Eh? No ...mm esta bien no es desagradable.- Jeremy no le mira al contestarle puede sentir claramente la mirada del alfa sobre él y es lo pone nervioso.

El tiempo se hace lento a partir de allí, no admitir que esta disfrutando como un estúpido de eso seria engañarse a si mismo, si Tyler fuera una chica y estuviera teniendo ese momento con ella seguro no dudaría tanto, en realidad estaría encantado, pero Tyler no lo es, es un tío con el cual por todo se pelea, un deportista empedernido y con ego exorbitante, la mayoría de sus actitudes lo molestan, pero era inevitable su atracción por el lo sabe es parte de ser su beta... no poder resistir los avances que tenga con él... y si se va a poner en plan camelo... bueno a él siempre le gustaron esa cosas pero de Tyler es demasiado extraño.

A tomado muchas anotación de todos esos libros en los interminables párrafos, aunque la noche en la biblioteca entra sin ser notada para cuando se dan cuenta han pasado las horas tomados de las manos y disfrutando del contacto entre ellos, solo con la llegada de la bibliotecaria que les avisa que cerraran el lugar es que notan la oscuridad fuera del edificio, soltándose rápidamente el uno al otro con la mirada divertida de la mujer en ellos.

Jeremy se apura a guardar los apuntes en su mochila junto a un libro que ya a pedido prestado, no nota como Tyler se acopla a él para tomar el resto de los libros y colocándolos en el carrito de las devoluciones, esta tan contento de tener ese acercamiento con su beta que no nota como Jeremy frota la mano que hasta hace un momento era suya contra los jeans.

Le pica la mano o es un cosquilleo raro como si le faltara algo y sabe lo que es pero no quiere pensarlo o nombrarlo, pensar que el lazo que los obliga a estar juntos es así de fuerte da miedo, solo quiere salir de allí pero ya, ni siquiera nota que Tyler esta a su lado caminado con él en silencio fuera del establecimiento solo, no sabe que hacer con su mano y eso capta toda su atención, la mete en el bolsillo de su cazadora de franela y la aprieta contra la tela, pero no logra quitarse la sensación.

Cuando noto que Tyler seguía allí con el mientras cruzaba la plaza en direcciona su casa, se detuvo le miro y Tyler dijo que le acompañaría hasta la puerta de su casa si no le molestaba, pero si le molesta aunque no haya contestado nada a eso y hubiese vuelto a caminar, esta haciendo mas frío y se sube el cierre de su cazadora gris topo para luego cruzarse de brazos enfadado.

Le empieza a molestar la actitud de Tyler, para variar, esto de tomarlo de la mano no parecía demasiado grave incluso era agradable, ¿Pero acompañarlo hasta su casa? Eso ya no le gusta nada, el no es una chica ni quiere ser lo aunque el papel de un beta sea.. por regla ser la parte sumisa, y eso le pateó mas la poca autoestima que se tiene, mas aun porque esa condenada mano le sigue molestando, porque tiene frío y porque siente de su lado izquierdo el calor que desprende el lobo.

Voltea a verlo indignado, pero Tyler solo leva una camiseta verde y su chaqueta de cuero negra con su bolso de deportes del otro lado colgando de su hombro nada del otro mundo, y párese no notar la baja temperatura que los envuelve en el camino rodeado de pinos o la neblina tétrica que llega directamente a la mansión.

Ya ni siquiera sabe porque le chincha que el lobo no tenga frío pero no se puede sacudir todo lo que el pasa con el y en el trayecto escuchando su vos se le cruza por la cabeza de que al menos debería intentar llevarse bien, si lo que dice Jenna es cierto y que no hay mas remedio a su relación, en su anotaciones recopiladas anoto que cada alfa nace con un beta predestinado y que es el labor del alfa encontrar al beta, la única razón de merecer a un beta de verdad, es encontrándolo.

Le jode soberanamente pero tiene que admitir que le picor de su mano le molesta demasiado, le molesta porque extraña como se sentía esa mano entre la de Tyler, hace una mueca molesta porque el no quería ponerse a pensar que le hacia falta el tacto, la conversación uní lateral del alfa sigue su camino por lo que paso en el ultimo partido de baloncesto del cual también es capitán y ya no le aguanta.

Le gustaría decirle algo para callarlo, la verdad prefiere el silencio a toda esa sarta de súper estrella escolar con la que trata de impresionarlo, inspira hondo y se cambia la mochila de hombro, Tyler ni se da cuenta solo sigue hablando de él como si eso surtiera efecto en él y se quedara encandilado, por eso toma la mano que esta haciendo ademanes estúpidos de lo que le dijo a los jugadores del otro equipo y deja que le lleve.

Solo vasto eso para que Tyler cerrara la boca y le prestara atención, Ok él no estaba buscando eso... a quien engaña necesitaba tomarle de la mano, su cabeza se estaba haciendo un nudo mas grande de él que puede soportar con solo pensar en el porque de toda esa situación, le costara pero debe aceptarlo de una vez, Tyler es su alfa y el es el beta punto, solo espera que el idiota no se comporte como el gilipollas que el conoce.

El silencio por fin se hace entre ellos, suelta el aire que estaba reteniendo por los nervios acumulados, se puede escuchar incluso la leve brisa que recorre ese camino y como hace a los arboles a su alrededor moverse lentamente, pero la vos de Tyler vuelve a sacarlo de su cómodo silencio.

- Tienes la mano helada...- murmura frotándola entre sus dos manos y mirándole.

- Bueno si esta fresco por si no lo notaste...- le dice intentando sonar molesto, pero el calor del lobo se esta acoplando a él con el contacto.

- Si supongo que son las características de ser lobo y tener la temperatura corporal muy alta...- se río y guardo silencio frotando la mano entre las suyas suavemente.

- Eres un estúpido Tyler...- Tyler le miro sin entender.

- ¿Que! Que hice ahora...- Jeremy no pude evitar sonreír le de lado y mirar a otro lado, todo parecía mas sencillo solo aceptándolo.


	6. Chapter 6

Son las tres de la mañana y esta hecho polvo, le duele tanto todo el condenado cuerpo que ni siquiera puede dormirse, no es que se este quejando pero no había tenido tanto sexo en un solo día desde los 70' y el boom de las drogas y el sexo libre se había desatado,en realidad no sabe si esa época le hace justicia a Jenna, la verdad la mujer en insaciable.

Lo despertó para la cena con una mordida directa en la clavícula, una botella de whisky, un enorme baso de sangre y no paro hasta hace unos minutos atrás, ella esta ahora cómodamente recostada en su espalda baja abrazándolo posesiva mente mientras él con una almohada trata de ponerse cómodo sin lograrlo, suspira y bebe el ultimo sorbo de sangre de su vaso antes de dejarlo sobre su pila de libros favoritos.

Se acomoda un poco y el calor de la loba lo impregna tanto como su olor, no hay un milímetro en su cuerpo que no huela a Jenna o que ella misma no se halla encargado de marcar como suyo, es muy dominante y no le desagrada la manera que demanda de él, que le besa tan intensamente pidiendo sin palabras "mas", el ha besado a mucha gente, a muchas chicas que sabían distinto unas de las otras, pero nunca nada como Jenna, cada toque, cada caricia y la fuerza que usaba con el parecía estar predeterminada a fundirse en su piel, a llenar todos sus espacios, aun mas en su cabeza.

Abraza la almohada con mueca aun saboreando la sangre en su paladar, la aprieta para acomodarse y tratar de dormir algo, es entones cuando algo largo, brillante y suave se cuela en sus sueños como la marea en oleadas, el olor de la miel lo rodea y unos labios mullidos acarician su mejilla sonriendole con picardía y malas intenciones, intenciones que espera se cumplan pero al abrir los ojos un par de ojos marones muy claros como la miel se le quedan mirando, de su boca salen palabras de amor que lo hacen sonreír cínicamente cayendo profundamente en el subconsciente, protesta en su fuero interno, Jenna se le a metido hasta en sus sueños.

La mañana se presenta con neblina, mas esa humedad fresca que se te pega a la la cara, una espesa nube que cubre el piso y hace de la propiedad algo mágico pero misterioso con los leves rayos primerizos del sol colándose en tres los arboles inocentes y esperanzados, se escapo de la cama a eso de la cinco de esa misma mañana, solo quería ir al baño pero estaba tan despierto al volver al lecho que decidió dar una vuelta solo por la propiedad.

Los últimos tres días había estado pegado a Jenna casi por completo y extrañaba su espacio, recorrió la casa levantando ropa de la juventud que allí se hospedaba mas algunos libros y le dieron ganas de quemarlos para que aprendan a no dejar las cosas tiradas pero decidió solo meterlos al cesto de ropa sucia.

Se topo con Jeremy en la cocina metido entre papeles agarrándose de los pelos el solo, le molesta admitirlo pero sintió empatía por el... lo miro y en todo su rostro decía "Tyler" y "esto no puede ser" con letras negritas bien grandes fue allí que se noto raro, liviano y un recuerdo de lo que él era en el pasado le llego en pedacitos, suspiro mientras bebía café todo eso era un tenue recuerdo y trato de enterrarlo, él ya no era ese hombre, un momento mas tarde se dio cuenta de que Jeremy ni se percataba que andaba dando vueltas por la cocina, tan ensimismado estaba en lo que le pasaba con su alfa que le dio pena, sirvió otro café mas una tostada y la dejo a su lado antes de salir de allí.

Llegando al limite del jardín trasero de su propiedad observo que parecía un pantano de lo abandonado que estaba, le faltaba pasto por pedazos, tierra húmeda y un árbol muerto en medio lo hacia lucir todo realmente espantoso, nada que ver al jardín frontal del cual Stefan se encargaba de cuidar, estaba algo lejos de la casa pero la idea de que tenia que ocuparse de ese espacio le agrado, algo de él parecía mas despierto que dormido algo que él había olvido que era.

El sentirse vivo, pero de esa clase de vida que te da el tener una razón para vivir de hecho, tomo algo de pasto seco y tierra con sus manos pensando en lo que podía hacer con ese lugar, se sentía en realidad como el joven que dejo la universidad para alistarse en el ejercito, como se preocupaba por su hermanito y como le gustaba contarle historias de a donde había viajado, de enseñarle a jugar al fútbol, o de traerle regalos y charlar con el, como era antes de Katherine metiéndose en su casa con falsa inocencia.

Jenna se le había metido tan adentro tapando vacíos, heridas y matando cualquier deseo de quitar vidas para reprimir el dolor que sentía, la desilusión del amor que vivió que ya ni siquiera podía asociar a Elena la novia de su hermano con la vampireza, se levanto del piso y limpiándose las manos piensa que tampoco escucha su vos ponzoñosa, es mas el … antes de intentar ser mas como Katherine para que lo eligiera a el en vez de a su hermanito, se siente libre de la soga que el solo por amor se ato con púas al cuello.

La loba se metió en su vida en el momento que planeaba terminarla, lo arrebato de la oscuridad donde empeñaba en zambullirse, su alfa, su dueña, la mujer que si le ama, a el y solo a el, se ríe incrédulo de que, de echo eso le parece bien, correcto y hasta acertado... ahora tiene con quien vivir y amar en su vida.

- Hueles a loba vampiro...- una vos seca y oscura sale de entre la niebla, no sintió su olor para nada con tanta humedad en el aire.

- Quien demonios eres tu...- pregunto poniendo su cara de mala leche, enfocando su mirada penetrante el rostro de ese hombre que salio de la nada.

- Bueno eso deberías saberlo... pero lo que mas debería preocuparte es que no estas cerca de tu alfa para que cuide de ti... eso si es importante...-

- De que demonios hablas puedo cuidarme muy bien solo, gracias, aparte tengo que notificarte que estas en propiedad privada así que ¡Shush!- le espeta sarcástico ese sujeto no le intimida para nada quien sea que fuese...

- No deberías ser tan irrespetuoso parásito chupa sangre...- la vos grave hizo voltea e Damon que había dado dos paso hacia la casa para toparse con la mirada dorada del otro hombre, un brillo particular, el de un lobo.

- Eres un lobo...-

- No cualquier lobo sabandija, el prometido de Jenna...- murmuro sádica mente, se notaba las ansias de ponerle las manos encima y eso erizo la piel de su espalda... una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

- No se de que hablas Jenna es mi alfa...- espero retrocediendo un paso, lo estaba acechando era como la primera vez que vio a Jenna, lo rodeaba marcando un perímetro a su alrededor, esto lo hizo tragar pesadamente, ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo.

- Pero fue mi prometida antes, y cuando te mate volverá a ser lo...- la locura y desesperación en su mirada formaba un agujero negro espantoso en su mirada dorada.

- Ja.. como si pudieras mandar sobre ella... se nota que no la conoces...- era ineludible el seguía siendo el saltando con su afilado sarcasmo, entonces porque tenia miedo de ese lobo...

- ¡CALLATE! - la locura en su ojos tomo fuerza tornando un circulo negro al rededor de sus ojos sus cuencas parecían vacías a esa distancia... y el brillo del fino circulo de su pupilas bailaba en ellos con demencia.

- Hablemos de esto... seguro es un mal entendido...- Damon jugo su carta de desinterés falso alzando los brazos y su sonrisa de come mierda pero no tuvo el efecto que deseaba...

un segundo después estaba doblado sobre el puño de ese lobo escupiendo su sangre, ni siquiera lo vio moverse, acercarse o golpearle, solo sintió el impacto contra su carne y como levantaba su cuerpo unos centímetros del piso.

- No me gusta hablar... me gustan las cosas como yo las quiero... y Jenna. Ella es mía... sabandija.- lo levanto, tomándolo por el cuello estrujándolo con una sola mano y los colmillos largos sobresalían de su labios en una sonrisa sínica.

No hubo mas intermedios luego de eso, los golpes fluyeron como el agua que violenta cae de un apresa rota, ya casi no sentía el rostro, ni la mayor parte de su cuerpo, solo el agudo dolor de huesos rotos que se curaban y se volvían a romper, el estaba demasiado lejos de su casa de su cuarto de Jenna, intento defenderse... lo intento, pero su velocidad y su fuerza eran un chiste que el lobo disfrutaba vociferar cada vez.

Le sorprendió el momento en que le dejo caer al suelo eso lo desoriento, probo la tierra mezclada con su propia sangre la caer de cara al piso, nada del otro mundo pero si era asqueroso en su boca, sus ojos hinchados tuvieron un segundo para recuperarse, y pudo ver entre un alinea de sangre corriendo por su globo ocular la figura de Stefan parado frente a él... ¿Desde cuando su hermanito era tan fuerte? O ¿Que había estado comiendo?... pensó en su fuero interno.

Una riza locuaz salio del lobo antes de levantarse del suelo, tuvo unos minutos para recuperar el aire y escupir algún diente que tenia suelto en la boca antes de que su hermano terminara tirado junto a él, si había dado pelea al menos mas que él, pero aun había mucha diferencia de fuerzas solo cinco minutos después estaba sangrando a su lado.

- Mas parásitos... este pueblo es una mierda, estaré feliz de sacar a Jenna de este basurero...- espeto el lobo con desdén.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.. este pueblo es una mierda... pero no creo que Jenna se vaya sin mas... no sin mi.- su boca empiezo a sacar lo que pensaba sin remedio, intento sentarse pero solo quedo apoyando en pecho de su hermano que se limpiaba el rostro de barro y sangre.

- Ya veremos, cuando acabe contigo no quedara nada de ella, es una lastima pero la prefiero medio muerta a no tenerla para nada...- la manera de hablar que tenia era solo entre rugidos, gruñidos entre afilados dientes y oscura locura, pero Damon aun no podía moverse y Stefan tampoco.

- ¿Hermano?- pregunto el menor mirando como ese sujeto se les acercaba.

- ¿Si Stefan?- escupió sangre y se tiro para atrás apoyándose en su hombro.

- De donde demonios salio este...- pregunto ignorando ambos al amenazante lobo, eso termino por cabrear mas a esa bestia.

- Larga historia..- el lobo lo levanto del piso como si fuera un hoja de papel y le dio un golpe con el reverso de su mano lanzando lo dos metros mas allá en el fango y el césped muerto.

Escupió otro diente... no se podía creer que el este así de indefenso con un lobo, Ok que no era cualquier lobo, era uno de los caminantes como Jenna, pero aun así... una vez que por fin se permitía vivir y venían a matarlo, se río irónicamente de su suerte, un golpe seco lo saco de sus pensamientos, el no sentía el dolor así que viro para ver que pasaba, su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar sujetándose las costillas en el piso, así que... ¿Que había pasado, donde estaba el lobo?

- ¡Damon, Damon! ¿Estas bien?- la vos de Jeremy le llego al fin y el chico allí estaba intentando sentarlo sobre el suelo.

- ¿Jeremy? Que haces, vete de aquí... te matara en un chasquido... ¡vete!- protesto empujándolo apenas para que se fuera de allí.

- No te preocupes Tyler esta ocupándose de él... por cierto ¿Quien es el?- Damon miro por sobre el hombro del beta y el lobito esta con un tronco de árbol golpeando al lobo tanto como podía.

Frunció el ceño y su boca hizo una mueca, el conocía ese pedazo de tronco viejo, era el mismo que separaba la mitad de la propiedad, en ese descuidado jardín trasero, un grito lo alerto y apretó el brazo de Jeremy.

- Ve por Jenna ya.- su vos rosaba la amenaza, Jeremy quiso voltear a ver a su alfa pero Damon no lo dejo y presiono mas su brazo - ¡AHORA!- le grito y el chico salio corriendo.

Stefan se había acercado a el tambaleante tenia la pierna rota y esta estaba girada hacia afuera de forma antinatural, pero aun así se recuperaba mas rápido que él, cuando se centraron en la pelea Tyler tecleaba al lobo, se estaba llevando una buena cantidad de maguyones y el nivel de la pelea era mas parejo pero aun así, en algún momento Tyler empezó a perder terreno, o era que ese lobo tenia mas experiencia, acertando golpes mas precisos, en lugares mas frágiles del joven lobito.

Todo se resumió en Tyler siendo disparado a varios metros de ellos, el movimiento los dejo pasmados, habían visto ese movimiento en una película, en la película trecientos... donde el espartano de un patada golpeaba a un hombre y lo lanzaba hacia un foso, Stefan lo tenia agarrado de las costillas intentando levantarlo pero al ver a ese sujeto acercarse les ambos con la pierna rota aun, cayeron al piso juntos.

Pensó que la situación era patética, estaban indefensos, solo si se hubiera quedado en la cama junto a su alfa esto no estaría pasando, maldita la necesidad de espacio, si ese tío no se habría ocultado en la niebla y su esencia podría haber sido detectada, como para no haberse le acercado tanto, el sol apenas si estaba subiendo, y ellos allí como ratas.

La macabra sonrisa los hizo arrastrarse por el suelo a ambos pegados como si fueran uno, el lobo alzo su pie lentamente para que vieran exactamente que haría a continuación, solo que cuando cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto este nunca llego, lo que si escucharon fue el sonido ahogado que hace una garganta al ser estrangulada.

Su clara mirada se poso sobre la figura semi desnuda de su alfa, justo enfrente a ellos, solo con la camisa que tenia puesta él anoche, la loba tenia la amenaza demente con forma de hombre lobo a diez centímetros del suelo, tomado por el cuello apretando con fuerza, el lobo desesperado no podía zafarse de su mano, ya que la loba había enterrado sus garras en la carne haciendo de su agarre algo mortífero.

- ¿Damon estas bien?- pregunto en un fugaz gruñido.

- Necesitamos hablar... - soltó en tono juguetón – Sabes, esto de tener un prometido se dice en la primera cita, o antes de hacer el amor sabes? Tengo hijos, un hipoteca o un ex que es lobo y esta súper loco de celos... digo, no me malentiendas, pero habrías de mencionarlo antes...- dijo respirando aliviado sintiendo el aroma de su alfa cerca, pero era distinto a cuando esta con él, ese olor era ira y odio mezclados con miel, la loba se río por la manera de ser de su beta, con los colmillos fuera de su rosados labios.

- ¿Stefan puedes pararte?- no le respondió solo necesitaba re ubicar a su manada.

- Eh si... eso creo...- respondió poniendo su pierna en su sito para que se cure mas rápido, haciendo sonar en el aire el sonido de la carne y el hueso por un segundo.

- Quiero que lleves a Damon a nuestra habitación, cúrale, aliméntense bien y quédense en la allí no los quiero rondando por la casa a ninguno, ¿Donde esta Elena?...- pregunto y le dio un bofetada al lobo para que se este quieto.

- Esta en lo de Caroline con Bonnie en un piyamada..- espeto poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano a Damon, que lo miro cabreado.

- ¡Oye! espera un segundo, mi salvadora de largas piernas sin ropa... no necesito... - protesto pero la mirada oscura y palpitante se desvío del lobo y se poso en él, el dorado de su ojos era casi tan amedrentador como el de ese lobo.

- Harás lo que te ordeno Damon, Stefan ahora...- dijo dejando de mirarles, la suave brisa de la fría mañana movía la camisa semi abrochada, haciendo notar que no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

- Si, si, ya escuche, demonios eres muy mandona...- dice tomando a Damon en brazos y caminando lentamente a la casa.

- Pero que mierda haces, bájame, puedo caminar.- y su hermano le señalo con la mirada que su pie apuntaba para el otro lado.

- Cállate... mejor no, no vaya hacer que Jenna me pegue...y no digas nada de que mis manos sudan demasiado.- le advirtió divertido

- Desde cuando eres tan marica Stefan...- el vampiro se cruzo de brazos la verdad aun le dolía todo, pero se dejo llevar.

- ¿Tyler estas bien?- alzo la vos para que el lobo mas joven la escuchara en la distancia.

- Si, si... me pego duro... quien demonios es...- pregunto Tyler frotándose el pecho con ganas, acercándose a ella... el lobo aun luchaba por zafarse sin lograrlo.

- Un terco conocido...quiero que bajes al sótano, ayuda a Jeremy con las cadenas que le pedí...-

- Ok... ¿Uh Jenna?-

- Que ...-

- Eh... ¿Para que quieres las cadenas no vas a matarlo? - Tyler se encamino a la casa pero caminaba de espaldas esperando la respuesta de Jenna.

La loba no respondió solo golpeo al lobo tan fuerte que lo noqueo, Tyler estaba rojo un solo movimiento de la loba y su cuerpo estaba demasiado descubierto por la camisa en movimiento, pero ella aprecia no notarlo solo le ordeno ayudarle con el lobo para meterlo dentro de la casa y el acato sin protestar, incluso se le cruzo por la cabeza que eso era lo normal en esas situaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon estaba irritado, Stefan le había traído sangre y le estaba curando, hallase visto semejante escena, lo tenia enfermo de la bronca, tenia ganas de matar a Stefan solo por obedecer así tan ciegamente a Jenna y estaba molesto con Jenna por tratarlo como una cosa a la que hay que poner bajo llave.

El solo se mordía el interior de la mejilla para no bajar al piso de abajo y empezar a gritarle a Jenna, Stefan coloco su pie en la posición correcta y lo estaba vendando para que los huesos suelden donde deben, su hermano se estaba tomando muchos cuidados para con él, algo no lo olía bien, la fuerza que él no pudo tener con el lobo, el que se recuperara antes y mas rápido que el... y ese olor.

Era el olor a la sangre humana, no la de hospital que tienen almacenada era la distintiva que dejaba un aroma en la piel en el aliento, era el olor de la muerte susurrada de cerca, el conocía bien esa esencia pero llevaba un mes sin alimentarse directamente de una víctima, y Stefan parecía haberse alimentado de una hace solo un día.

Si su comportamiento tan sumiso ante la loba era a razón de ser su alfa, pero que su hermano se comportara así, era solo a razón del bajo perfil que estaba tratando de mantener, lo que esta ocultando de todos, le enferma que Stefan sea así tan falso que no admita que es un vampiro y no un ideal para Elena.

- A si que... como has mantenido el secretito tanto tiempo Stefan querido...- con su sonrisa sus palabras incisivas y directas al punto desconciertan a Stefan e intenta hacerse el tonto el que no entiende sus palabras.

- Secreto, que secreto Damon, es solo una vendaje.- dice poniendo el pie ya vendado en la cama y limpiando el desorden de gasas ensangrentadas con las que lo limpio.

- ¡Oh por favor Stefan! no seas tan santurrón, sabes de que hablo... hablo de las desgraciadas de las que te has estado alimentando de eso hablo.- espeta con bronca, quiere moverse de la cama pero el piel le duele demasiado, con un par de costillas derechas que siguen rotas es medio imposible.

- No se de que hablas Damon...- era palpable la negativa a escucharlo y la reticencia ha decir la verdad y Damon cada vez se enojaba mas.

- Ok, veremos que opina Elena cuando vuelva - se cruza de brazos y le sonríe satisfecho, ya que no puede moverse de la cama, al menos fastidiara a su hermano.

- ¿Y que vas a decirle eh? Ella no creerá nada de lo que digas...-

- No tiene que creerme hermanito, solo tiene que ponerse a vigilarte como águila, por desconfiada, ¿Sabes como es ella? No para hasta averiguar cual es la verdad...- le levanto las cejas y las volvió a bajar burlándose de el.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Damon?- Stefan dejo las vendas y al caja de primero auxilios que había usado en una silla de esa habitación.

- ¿Yo? Yo no quiero nada Stefan ahora eres tu el que me confunde con algo mas... - bufo cansado... no veía el momento de recuperarse de una vez.

- Siempre hay algo mas a tus intenciones..- se acerco a su cama con los brazos cruzados y su mirada penetrante intentando entre ver entre su palabras.

- No esta vez hermanito... ya no hay necesidad de artimañas... solo quiero que admitas que no puedes controlar la sed, se sincero Stefan, me enferma que pienses que dejaras de ser vampiro solo por estar con Elena...- el asco por su actitud idealista y santurrona no dejaba de darle asco.

- Yo... no puedo, Elena no tiene que enterarse Damon. - espeto esperando algo de Damon que le identifico como apoyo y lo miro extrañado, porque había algo mas, desesperación es su mirada.

- Lo hará Stefan y no queras que sea yo el que se lo diga.- su tono de vos cambio tanto que Stefan no podía de dejar de mirar su rostro recordando algo que no cabía en ese tiempo ni con su hermano.

- Damon.- espeto.

- No Stefan... ahora tráeme mas sangre, quiero levantarme de esta cama ya.- dijo acomodando sus almohadas detrás de él, no quería ver esa mirada de Stefan sobre si.

- Podrás mantenerlo en secreto Damon.- reitero alejándose de allí.

- Puedes beber sangre Stefan... solo pretendo que no te engañes, esta en nuestra naturaleza y no creas que esto es para fastidiarte... no, en realidad si es para fastidiarte porque no me gusta que me trates como princesita lisiada, pero a lo que voy es que no hace falta que mates a nadie para alimentarte de los vivos.- sentencio meciéndose las costillas.

- No he logrado detenerme ni una sola vez en cada ataque...- murmura antes de abrir la puerta.

- Entonces la próxima vez te acompañare y te detendré antes de que sus corazones dejen de latir, pero debes decirle a Elena la verdad...- las reglas eran claras y esperaba que Stefan lo aceptara.

- Porque este importa tanto Damon, actúas como si... - volteo a verle con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

- ¿Como si fuese el de antes, el viejo Damon?- soltó burlón pero se puso serio y miro a otro lado avergonzado, y Stefan no podía creer que este viendo esa expresión de su hermano no después de ciento cuarenta y cinco años.

- Si... como cuando volvías de tus viajes y yo te contaba las trastadas que me había hecho y me obligabas a decirle todo a padre.- susurro su recuerdo pero Damon lo escucho perfectamente.

- Si bueno, me siento un poco raro, es todo culpa de Jenna... y no me desagrada.- le miro detenidamente, y Stefan le miro incrédulo con el ceño fruncido.

- Me gustaba ese Damon.-

- Cállate... no te hagas ilusiones ¡Ok! Ahora trae mi sangre esclavo.- mando ya irritado.

- Si hermano.- y salio hacia el sótano recordando lo agradable que era Damon en esa época, tan bueno y diligente.

********

En el salón Jenna aun estaba solo con la camisa y golpeaba brutalmente al lobo encadenado a una silla antigua con apoya brazos.

- ¿No es esa la silla que Damon uso para matar a mi tío?- pregunto Tyler... al oído de Jeremy que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su alfa allí.

- Eh... si...- susurro apenado, el había estado presente minutos antes de que Damon le sacara el corazón de cuajo.

- Oh... Jenna tiene los mismo gustos que Damon a la hora de ser sádico ¿No?- Jeremy miro a Tyler con los ojos muy abiertos por la acotación desinteresada.

- Eh si puede ser... solo que no entiendo porque no lo mata...- volteo a ver y Jenna estaba detrás de él y su mirada volvía a la normalidad, dejando atrás sus cuencas oscuras y el brillo dorado.

- No lo mato porque no es de nuestra manada, si le matase mi antigua manada vendría a cobrarse la vida que arrebate y no podre evitar que elijan a cualquiera de ustedes.- se acerco a la mesa donde ellos estaban desempolvando los artilugios de Damon para la tortura

- ¿Manada? ¿Que manada?.- dijeron al unisono la joven pareja.

- Ustedes, uff... me refiero a todos, Elena, Stefan, Damon, ustedes dos por ende también esa Caroline que es hija de Damon por así decirlo...- la mujer tomo de la mesita unas afiladas dagas y probaba su peso...

- No sabíamos que eramos manada...- atino a decir Tyler mirando a otro lado.

- Jenna podrías vestirte no tenemos porque estar de espectadores en tu exhibicionismo.- a el no le afectaba tanto como a Tyler, el había visto muchas veces a Jenna sin ropa saliendo del baño con solo una toalla o en la camisa de Alaric por la casa.

- ¿Vestirme? Uh cierto...Ok pero no te tienes que poner celoso nene enseguida vuelvo... miren bien a este zatrapa.-

- Si ok, no creo que vaya a ningún lado...- Tyler miro al lobo y su rostro se recuperaba mas que rápido. viéndose sus rasgos casi de inmediato a pesar de los negros magullones que presentaba y que aun no se difuminaban.

En el grill la vida es lo mas monótona y solitaria que hay para Matt, esta levantando vasos y platos de las mesas vacías, constatando de que no lo planten con el pago de los pedidos, su vida es solo eso, es ir a la escuela por la mañanas, levantarse en una casa vacía, desayunar solo, viajar solo, trabajar solo para pagar la mitad de las cuentas, apenas llegar con las tareas y las clases extracurriculares.

No sabe si podrá ir a la universidad, no recibirá beca de ningún tipo y por mas que lo acepten en algún lugar no puede pagar ninguna universidad, en realidad su existencia es lamentable, su madre no se aparecerá por allí a consolarle ni a darle el cariño que le falta desde siempre con sus borracheras así que esta reacio a que algo cambie.

Aunque mucho a cambiado, es el único humano de su amigos, el único solo normal de hecho, Bonnie es una bruja, Caroline es un vampiro, su ex mejor amigo es lobo, Elena es una Dopplegänger, Stefan y Damon vampiros e incluso el profesor Alaric es un cazador, en resumen es el único que lo único interesante de el, es trabajar en las noches en el grill.

Levanta la vista mientras sigue pensando que se ha quedado sin amistades, cuando un hombre alto con el cabello corto rubio y desordenado, de ojos adormilados entra desorientado al bar, lo mira un instante notando la manera elegante pero nada formal de vestirse y una bufanda celeste hecha a mano algo desastrosa, como si fuera el primer trabajo de tejido de alguien especial.

Vuelve a sus cavilaciones cuando el mismo hombre tose cerca de él haciéndolo voltear para verle y nota que esta engripado o algo que debería haber permanecido en la cama.

- Disculpa... podridas decirme por donde llego a la casa de los Salvatori?- pregunta en un susurro.

- Son los Salvatore con "e" y su mansión esta al este del pueblo...- le espeta viendo que se sienta en la mesa que esta levantando cerca del la chimenea.

- Oh, si, si, eso me dijo mi amiga pero estoy resfriado y no eh podido encontrarla...- saca un pañuelo celeste de su chaqueta azul oscuro y se suena la nariz, pero Matt no sabe porque su orientación depende de su olfato.

Todo eso le da mala espina nadie que busque a los Salvatore no trae buenas noticias de ningún tipo.

- Si quiere... yo puedo llevarlo, pero no salgo hasta dentro de dos horas, por ser sábado cerramos al medio día...- Matt ofrece para mantenerlo allí hasta que pueda hablar con Elena o Jeremy quien sea que el atienda en la mansión.

- Oh gracias, eso seria genial eres muy amable...- le espeta agotado se lo nota distante.

- Matt, Matt Donovan... espere aquí le traeré un té mientras me espera.- le dijo tomando sus platos sucios.

- Eres muy gentil Matt gracias, eso me caerá muy bien..- el hombre se encorva en si mismo y se recuesta en la mesa algo fatigado.

Cuando pide en la barra que la camarera de turno le lleva el té a ese hombre, y el se mete en el almacén para llamar a Elena pero ella no le atiende, llama a Jeremy y este le contesta sin esperar al siguiente tono, la conversación es corta y concisa nada de saludos, solo le notifica de la presencia de ese sujeto y el se entera de que lo están esperando, el rubio le avisa que lo llevara a la casa.

Las dos horas se le hacen eternas, nada mas quiere ir a casa escuchar el silencio de la misma y odiarse un poco por no haber cuidado mejor a su hermana aunque el sea el menor, pero el solo sale del grill con el hombre alto y espigado pero que no lo confunde su aspecto débil ahora, se nota que es fuerte y hábil, no sabe porque nota eso pero decide tratarlo con cautela.

Se suben a la camioneta, ese sujeto solo le agrádese detrás de un pañuelo mientras estornuda y se mete lentamente a la cabina con su largas piernas a un lado acomodándose como puede, el solo se mantiene serio y responde con pequeños gestos, pero el tipo no tarda en quedarse dormido los veinte minutos que tardan en llegar a la mansión.

Lo despierta lentamente llamándole aunque no sabe su nombre, no sabe cual sera su reacción pero solo se ve enfermo y pálido, al abrir los ojos le sonríe y le dice que no se han presentado como se debe, le da su nombre, Paul Bettany y se presenta extendiendo su mano hacia él antes de tratar de salir de la camioneta, el recuerda en el momento que lo ayuda a salir de la camioneta que tiene examen de matemáticas en unos días y no entiende nada del tema, que de eso debería estar preocupándose ahora y no de que ese tío necesita dormir y un caldo.

Pero él es la clase de persona empatica para con los demás, siempre preocupado por otros al punto de dejar de pensar en el.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?- le pregunta por instinto o por algo mas lo ínsita a poner la mano en la frente de ese desconocido, justo enfrente de las puertas de los Salvatore.

- No creo, tu tienes la mano fría Matt...- y el camarero del grill nota en su palma que si tiene temperatura y afuera se mantiene lo suficientemente frío como para no salir con ese estado.

- Tienes fiebre...- murmurar afirmando su conjetura, llevándolo hasta la puerta y tocando el timbre, con un brazo de ese sujeto sobre sus hombros, el es alto pero ese extraño es mas alto aun, si no estuviera enfermo su postura seria muy impresionante.

Un segundo después de que tocar el timbre la puerta se abre y es Jeremy quien le recibe. La cara de el chico no entiende el porque esta así sujetando a ese hombre contra si y un estornudo que Matt reciente virando su rostro a otro lado lo hizo percatarse del porque, lo ayudo a meterlo dentro de la casa y a sentarlo en el sofá de cuero rápidamente.

- Traeré un te...- acoto Jeremy, Matt seguía mirando al desconocido que parecía mareado y con los ojos semi abiertos, sin percatarse de él hombre atado con cadenas, a la mujer que el creía muerta y a Tyler en la misma habitación.

- ¿Y tu eres?- pregunta Jenna plantada frente a Michael con los brazos cruzados en su campera de cuero verde oscuro y Matt se da vuelta con sus ojo celestes tan tiernos a mirar a quien le llama solo que al ver a Jenna, lo hace reaccionar retrocediendo, se pone blanco del susto.

- Jen... Jen... ¿Jenna?- pregunta señalándola pálido como el papel.

- Wow, tranquilo es otra Jenna Matt, no la tía de Elena...- espeta Tyler rápidamente a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Como? ¿Otra? ¿Hay otra Jenna? ¿Cuando planeaban decirme?- dijo y se sentó junto al enfermo.

- Bueno eventualmente, todo el mundo lo sabría... es una especie de gemela, te explicare luego...- le dice tratando de que su amigo se calme.

- Oh...- pero la bruma de la sorpresa aun no se disipa incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

- Jenna este es Matt es amigo nuestro - explica con ademanes exagerado y gracioso.

- Huele a humano... - espeta reforzando su postura cruzada de brazos mirándolo inquisidoramente, tapándole la vista al lobo encadenado.

- Es, humano, el único que queda del grupo, así... intacto. - dice en un tono que a Matt se le hace raro como si el fuera una especie de tesoro el cual todos pretendieran se mantenga humano, frunce el ceño mirando el piso y un engranaje que faltaba en su cabeza empieza a girar acomodando las piezas, todos esos desaires que le hicieron, solo por mantenerlo al marguen ahora tenían sentido.

- Oh... entonces debe irse, no queras que se involucre...- le espeta girando a checar a Michael que le mira con odio y bronca intentado zafarse de las cadenas, su cuencas aun negras y el brillo dorado de sus ojos aun imperturbable que solo puede verla a ella, sus colmillos afuera mostrando su dentadura amenazante, parecía que no había nada que lo sacara de esa locura enferma en la que se había sumergido.

- ¡Espera! No, no quiero irme..- le levanta la vos, enfrentando a Jenna y Tyler lo retiene.

- Matt es mejor así...- le dice Tyler y Jeremy volvía con un té en una bandeja a el salón.

- ¿Que? ¡No!... ya basta de alejarme apartado Tyler, es mi pueblo, ustedes son mis amigos, mi gente, si solo por ser el único que no muto ¡No van a dejarme en un rincón, solo!..- la desesperación se hizo un nudo en su garganta, harto de su vida y en lo que se había convertido su entorno, pero sobretodo incapaz de seguir aislado de su propios amigos

- No es lo que quiero Matt... pero... - Tyler jamas le había visto esa expresión en su cara, dándose cuenta de que muchas veces Matt intento acercarse a ellos prestarles ayuda y aun así lo alejaban pensado que era lo mejor.

- Pero es lo único que han estado haciendo...- espeto con cada musculo de su cuerpo tensionado intentando no ponerse a llorar ya desesperado.

- Podrían bajar la vos me duele la cabeza... ¿Jenna? Hola... ¿Donde estoy?- miro la casona antigua y gigantesca a su alrededor no recordando haber entrado allí.

- Demonios Paul, no creí que cuando decías que estabas enfermo lo digieras literalmente...- ambos chicos miran como la mujer se acerca al enfermo y se agacha a la altura del sofá para mirarlo.

- Cuando no he sido literal cuando te hablo por teléfono?... o todo el tiempo? - Jenna se río alto como si eso que dijo fuera gracioso.

- Cierto, no tienes ni una pizca de sarcasmo, o malicia, eres todo un encanto.- le dio una palmada en la rodilla y el alfa líder se agarro la cabeza.

- Cállate... no me siento bien...-

- Aquí tiene...- ofrece Jeremy dándole en mano un té con mucho limón.

- Gracia uh... Jenna preséntame no se quien es toda esta gente...- Jenna se levanta cuando por las escaleras aparece Stefan con Damon a cuestas y Elena protestando detrás de ellos seguidas de sus amigas, solo porque no la han llamado con todo lo que paso, y se viene a enterar justo en ese momento.

- Ok este es Tyler nacido lobo aunque maldito pero ya me encargue de purificarlo... el niño atento que te sirvió el té, es Jeremy el beta de Tyler...- Matt mira Tyler sorprendido y algo perturbado por la noticia y el lobito solo se sonroja con la mirada celeste cristalina de su amigo en él - Allí esta mi beta... con su hermano vampiro Stefan, también su novia humana...las amigas Caroline y Bonnie, una es bruja, la otra vampiro de la sangre de Damon... uff eso fue largo... Chicos él es mi antiguo Alfa Líder de mi vieja manada Paul...- le dice a todos presentando al desconocido, pero Paul la interrumpe.

- ¡Pero que le paso a tu beta! ¿Porque cada vez que lo veo esta todo lastimado y desangrándose?- le dijo algo enojado - Yo no creo haberte enseñado tan mal Jen estoy decepcionado...- dice negando con su cabeza y bebiendo de un té muy caliente que lo reconforta.

- ¡Yo no!... ¡Es culpa de Michael!... pensé que lo tendrías controlado, el lo hizo, el ataco a toda mi manada... excepto por los betas pero eso no es excusa, se suponía que lo tendrías a raya...- le espeto sonsacada.

- Michael deserto de mi manada, Jenna, no tengo idea de donde esta.- decía con los ojos cerrados, la nariz metida en la taza y su vos inglesa sonaba en eco con ella.

- Me estas jodiendo... ¡Esta justo allí! - Jenna se da la vuelta para señalarle a Michael pero Michael no le esta mirando y eso la saca de sus broncas con Paul por un segundo... no tiene los ojos negros, ni su mirada dorada... como si de repente todo el odio y la locura desesperada por ella, se hubiese esfumado en la nada.

No recuerda cual fue la ultima vez que vio esos ojos tan relajados y con algo que identificaba como adoración, era la misma mirada que tenia cuando le conoció pero mas... intensa, mas apasionada, cuando el volvió de su recorrido por el mundo para encontrar a su beta, ese que nunca aprecio cuando ella aun era una niña y aun no se manifestaba...

- ¿Porque esta mirando me así? ¿Hacia mi?- pregunto Matt algo incomodo porque ese hombre de ojos azules al que no había registrado antes en la habitación, inclinar su cabeza observándole como una paleta, el color de esos ojos lo hacia sentir raro, pero lo mas extraño era que estaba encadenado del cuello para abajo.- ¿Porque esta encadenado?- pregunto y noto que todo el mundo miraban a ese tío y a él una y otra vez en un vaivén que lo ponía mas nervioso.

- ….Ah que bien otra historia de amor... Stefan súbeme al cuarto, esto me da nauseas...- se escucho de fondo en todo el salón, clarito el comentario de Damon, de silencio que se había formado allí era sepulcral, solo el tono desdeñoso del vampiro y el crepitar del fuego se escuchaban en al casa.


	8. Chapter 8

En la cocina con Damon allí presente dado que no se pudo escapar minutos mas tarde, el vampiro bebía mas sangre de su taza verde, sentado a la izquierda de Matt, Jeremy consolaba al rubio a su derecha, sobándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo, luego que le explicaran a que se debía todo eso, Jer recordaba lo que había sido descubrir por su cuenta con la ayuda de Alaric lo que le sucedía a Tyler, el rubio trataba de no morirse allí mismo de la impresión de las palabras de Jenna y Damon, ahora mismo extrañaba su casa solitaria, sus silencios vacíos y su falta de amigos.

La cocina a pesar de ser grande estaba llena de gente, todos sus amigos, su profesor que llego a la casa luego de salir del pueblo por unos libros que le digan algo mas de lo lightingwalkers, Elena, las amigas de la misma, los vampiros y Paul, como la Jenna que luego de observarla un rato distaba de su conocida Jenna.

Tyler miraba atento con un café en la mano como los tres betas solo se habían juntado en la barra de la cocina, incluso Damon que parecía medio molesto y no del todo, solo haciendo comentarios fugases, unos hirientes, otros con algo de verdad y la mitad del tiempo dejando que Jeremy se encargue de eso. Jenna codeo a Paul y le dijo sin palabras de ir al salón otra vez necesitaba resolver el problema con Michael.

Matt estaba algo consternado por Michael y las razones por las cuales casi se zafa de las cadenas que tenia encima las cuales eran tres juegos de eslabones de hiero sobre su cuerpo, y lo que espanto mas fue por la fuerza y la desesperación de acercarse a él, Jenna se quedo discutiendo con el tal Paul su viejo líder de manada lo que sea que eso signifique antes de empujar a todo el mundo a la cocina.

- ¿Paul cierto?- se escucho detrás de los alfas que caminaban al salón y Jenna miro como Stefan les había seguido curioso por su invitado, pero no intervino dejo que el mismo descubriera quien era el alfa líder.

- ¿Dime? ...Stefan ¿verdad?- la vos tan cordial e inglesa era extraña en un hombre tan grande, a Stefan le sacaba una cabeza y media y este se apoyo en el para caminar mientras esperaba sus preguntas.

- Si, yo quisiera saber mas sobre los lightingwalkers, como es que ustedes pueden imprimar se con vampiros o quitar la maldición de los lobos... normales...- Paul espeto un risa divertida ante eso y Jenna solo siguió avanzando unos pasos adelante escuchando la atentamente.

- Nosotros no lo hacemos porque así lo queramos Stefan... hay reglas, primero que nada no tendríamos esta conversación si no fueras el hermanito pequeño de Damon y no estuvieras emparentado con Jenna... los rangos dentro de la sociedad de los caminantes, como también los núcleos familiares son vitales... para la supervivencia de todo el mundo mas para los lobos donde el instinto es mas fuerte...- le dijo levantando las cejas y poniendo su dedo sobre la nariz del vampiro tocándola repetidas veces, el vampiro se sintió como que lo estaba tratando como un niño, al igual que Jenna trataba a Elena y Jeremy.

- Paul... no juegues solo respóndele... las explicaciones me dan pereza...- dijo caminado de espaldas y sonriendo le al hombre rubio que ahora le revolvía el pelo al vampiro.

- Ok, ok mira... en la antigüedad nosotros nos encargábamos de que los lobos malditos y los vampiros no maten todo lo que se les cruzaba por delante, los humanos parecían cada vez mas escasos y los pueblos nunca crecían como debían hacerlo, haciendo mucho mas difícil el encontrar el amor de los betas... llegado el momento solo había un setenta por ciento de alfas y un treinta de betas que ya habían sido tomados, nosotros si estamos cerca de un vampiro, mas en la zona de caza, nos los comemos, pero como le paso a Jenna, ese vampiro es su beta desde hace mucho tiempo y solo estaba esperando a que su alfa reencarne...y le encuentre - le explico obligándolo a sentarse con el en el sofá mientras Jenna le daba un bofetada a Michael solo por gusto.

- Me estas diciendo de que Damon era el beta de Jenna ¿Antes de ser vampiro?- dijo mirándole alucinado.

- Exacto, solo hay un beta y un alfa en el destino de cada uno, tal vez no era Jenna en si, pero en ella encarno el alfa de Damon al manifestarse, pero el punto es que no andamos por allí convirtiendo vampiros en betas o lobos malditos en caminantes... cuando la sociedad creció desmesuradamente los últimos 100 años, pues dejamos de cazar vampiros y lobos, nos dedicamos a nuestras vidas, a las manadas, al amor...- dijo alzando los brazos haciéndose el poeta y Jenna se carcajeo, del tono que uso para explicarse.

- Yo no le veo lo gracioso, ¡Jenna, esta haciendo el payaso!...- Michael se mosqueo por la actitud del alfa líder.

- ¡Cállate Michael! - la vos autoritaria del alfa líder descoloco al vampiro, distaba completamente su autoridad de el hombre gracioso y condescendiente que le hablaba hace instantes.- Estas fuera de lugar... eres un desertor y eres menos que este vampirito aquí- Paul le abraza y lo toma de la mandíbula a Stefan obligándole a hacer muecas con los labios con la mirada de "este esta loco" que le ponía al alfa, cambiando su actitud otra vez y lo usa como un juguete - No mereces siquiera participar de la charla...- le dijo Paul.

- Quiero que me expliques que paso Michael... que cambio...- Jenna se pone a su nivel poniendo sus manos en su rodillas analizando si Michael no era peligroso, si estaba actuando, o si simplemente y una vez por todas había encontrado a su verdadero beta.

Esta solo, con Bonnie y Caroline pegadas a él, Elena trasteaba en la cocina enojada haciendo algo de almuerzo para todo el mundo con los nervios de punta, intentando distraerse, los lobos podían comer comida normal eso no implicaba nada del otro mundo pero no tenia para tantos, Alaric en su fuero de contenerla se ofreció a ir al supermercado por víveres y Damon le extendió la tarjeta de crédito dorada que ninguno sabia que tenia, ya que la mayoría de las veces solo se marchaba con lo que deseaba de los negocios sin protesta alguna de los empleados.

Y la rubia fue la primera en sacase las dudas de todo con esa extraña situación, con él.

- Así que Jeremy...- soltó sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres que estaban a unos metros de ellos consolando a Matt cruzada de brazos y haciendo de sus ojos una fina linea analizando las cosas.

- ¿Uh? – lo agarro desprevenido la insinuación cuando ella y él habían estado teniendo algo hasta que se pelearon unos meses atrás.

- ¿Como es eso posible?- pregunto Bonnie descolocadisima.

- Que se yo, solo paso, no tuve el control de ello en ningún momento...- las miro levemente a ambas y se metió dentro de la taza.

- ¿Cuando paso esto? De donde salio esta Jenna...- pregunto la rubia señalando las discusiones de el salón.

- Bueno lo que yo se es que Jenna...- señalo hacia el salón con la taza.- Pertenece a una raza de lobos llamados los lightingwalkers, son diferentes, mas fuertes y no cargan con la maldición de la luna, se supone que son los guardianes que mantiene a los vampiros y a los lobos malditos a raya... por alguna razón no vienen al pueblo porque dicen que las tierras están malditas por tanta sangre derramada inútilmente, con Jeremy estuvimos en la biblioteca y allí solo hay cuentos, pero en resumen ella me curo... y no necesito trasformarme en luna nueva nunca mas...- le dijo sonriendo y ambas chicas como a Elena que habían estado escuchado atentas, asombradas y anonadadas dejaron pasar un breve silencio antes de que volvieran a espetar nada.

- Aja... y como vas con el "eso" obsesivo que tenias por Jeremy.- Tyler se ahoga con el comentario de Elena.

- ¡Porque sacas a relucir eso!.- protesta algo indignado y Bonnie como Caroline se ríen moderadamente de ello, pero la cara de Tyler es pura molestia.

- Porque me preocupa, es mi hermano y no se que demonios esta pasado entre ustedes... - la chica se cruza de brazos intentando sacarle a Tyler la verdad.

- El celo ya se termino, Ok, además Jeremy y yo estamos hablando al respecto de esto... además no es de tu incumbencia Elena, deja de meter tu nariz en todo... – le espeto enfadado y las otras chicas se callaron.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! Es mi hermanito y que un lobo lo este cortejando no es de mi agrado Tyler...- acoto haciendo el ultimo sándwich en un plato, prácticamente tirándolo.

- Es mi beta Elena, creo que has escuchado por allí que no hay remedio a eso, tengo y voy a estar siempre con Jeremy, acostúmbrate.- Tyler deja la taza en el fregadero cabreado, la sensación de que quería apartar a Jeremy de él lo abarco por completo, haciendo saltar de su interior al lobo posesivo.

- Wow... esa actitud mandona la ha tenido siempre pero el territorialismo de donde salio...- dijo Bonnie alucinada, tomando uno de los aperitivos que Elena hizo.

- Viene con ser lobo Bonnie, Jenna lo demuestra a cada rato con Damon... y con todos en la casa de echo...- Elena trata de calmarse no es momento para discutir estas cosas, y ella aun tiene que procesar tener a un clon de su tía caminando por su casa y durmiendo con Damon.

- Por eso Stefan fue a buscarte a mi casa.. ¿Jenna se lo ordeno?- las amigas se miraron entre si.

- Si, creo que fue algo así.. ¿Oye tu no notas raro a Stefan no?- Elena le pregunta a Caroline que niega con la cabeza.

- No para nada ¿Porque?- claro que se ha dado cuenta el olor es característico pero no es su asunto y no quiere involucrarse.

- No nada, supongo que con todo esto estoy algo paranoica... primero Damon desaparece, luego a Jeremy lo acosa Tyler, luego Jenna loba aparece trayendo a Damon devuelta, ahora esto con ese tío Michael... me pregunto cuando tendremos algo de paz...- dice tomando un vaso de jugo y sirviéndole licor a Caroline.

- Yo ya desistí de la paz, pero no de tener vida así que solo me dedico a asimilar y seguir adelante...- soltó Bonnie y tanto Caroline como Elena la miraron sorprendidas.

- Por asimilar y seguir adelante...- Caroline alzo el vaso y las otras rieron por su brindis acompañándola en la moción.

En la sala.

Paul disfrutaba aun de su té, el niño como el le llamaba le había dado una generosa taza, una bien grande que le asentaba muy bien, Jenna ajustaba las cadenas y golpeaba un poco a Michael aun estaba molesta por lo que le hizo a su beta.

Cuando al fin dejo de forcejear el lobo empezó a pedir que le soltaran que necesita ver a ese chico, pero Jenna le advirtió que no lo dejaría hasta convencerse de que en realidad era su beta y no solo una artimaña.

El rostro de Jenna estaba pensativo caminando al rededor de Michael, Paul la miraba, sabia lo que se pasaba por su mente, a ella le costaba acoplarse a las costumbres de los caminantes, lo intrusos que atacaban al beta del un alfa líder de manada moría, así sin mas, pero ahora que ese chico era le beta de Michael el que espero por mas de veinte años Jenna debía dilucidas otra alternativa.

Cuando se detuvo y la miro con su ojos claros, supo que no le gustaría lo que oiría, pero tampoco le gusto cuando lo que vio fue a Jenna quitando las cadenas, candado tras candado, hileras de eslabones tras mas cadenas, quitándolas de encima del intruso con la mirada desconcertada de Michael en ella yendo y viniendo.

- ¿Jenna?- pregunto Paul parándose del sofá con Stefan detrás de el.

- Michael... levantare.- el lobo mira a Paul y mira de nuevo a Jenna, la mirada clara le asustaba debido a que no sabia que era lo que haría con el.

- No podrás acercarte a Matt nunca...- la determinación y la vos neutra de la loba lo golpeo, entendiendo por completo que lo decía en serio y que no le dejaría ver a su beta jamas, la cara de Michael se descompuso y podía notar a simple vista que él cuerpo no le respondía por las palabras de la loba.

- A menos que me traigas la daga de Fenir...- dijo Jenna, Paul fue el que se puso blanco ahora .- Solo así te dejare entablar relación con tu beta Michael en esta manada.- la postura y la seguridad de la loba lo dejo sin aliento.

- Jenna que estas diciendo, eso en un reliquia de nuestra especie, supuestamente perdida, esta Akathor en las ruinas de "EL Dorado"... esa ciudad jamas se encontró...- pero Jenna no prestaba atención a la vos de Paul que estando parado a su lado con su acento tan particular no dejaba de mirar directamente a los ojos de Michael sin pestañear.

Michael no aparto la mirada y no dijo nada, el le había contado esa historia de los aldeanos de Perú a Jenna, en la búsqueda de su beta el cual estaba mas cerca de lo que el creía se hallaba, como ese hombre se le acerco alegando que era un lobo y que solo un lobo podía hallar la ciudad oculta junto con una locura palpable.

No podía desistir de Matt, no de la intensa sensación que sintió al mirarlo, aunque solo podía mirar a Jenna con intenso odio y desesperación por domarla, notar el resplandor de los ojos claro y celestes cristalinos de ese chico lo hizo olvidarse de todo, no podía dejar de recorrer su rostro o escuchar atento como le hablaba a su amigo, como escuchaba lo que decían a su alrededor tan tierno, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, el corazón que permanecía negro y frustrado, de repente había dejado de ser una carga, un peso absurdo de su dolor.

No quería apartarse de el ni un segundo, pero si ese chico era parte de la manada de Jenna el no podría tocarlo, a menos que lo aceptaran en la manada, esas eran las normas y el sabia llevarlas a cabo, pero no creía que pudiese encontrar esa reliquia, como tampoco sabia que quería Jenna con ella.

- Ok.- soltó no había nada mas que decir, tenia que hacer lo que fuese con tal de estar con su beta, Jenna le sonrío complacida.

- Bien, es un trato, ve a despedirte y vete, no quiero volver a verte si no la encuentras...- Jenna no alcanzo a terminar de decir aquello que Michael había corrido hasta la cocina.

Tropezándose con Caroline y Bonnie en el marco de la puerta, se abrió paso en la habitación, la mirada de los betas se fijaron en el y por sobre la barra estiro sus brazos hasta Matt, los tres se asustaron al verle allí no creían que se pudiese zafar de las cadenas pero no tuvieron tiempo a resguardarse o apartarse del su camino, cuando Michael sujeto a Matt de la sudadera y lo acerco en un santiamén besándolo intensamente.

El rubio frunció el ceño al sentir la atropellada acción sobre su boca, pero al estar casi sobre la barra no pudo apartarse, lo que lo termino de desubicar fueron las palabras que dijo "volveré" y el que saliera corriendo de la casa como un tornado, dejándolo caer en su silla y mirando la puerta vacía desconcertadamente.

- Eh... bueno si, eso pasa..- dijo Damon volviendo a su café.

- Pero que fue eso...- pregunto Jeremy.

- Eso es un alfa desesperado, eso es...- dijo el hombre rubio que entro a la cocina, seguido de Jenna y de Stefan.

- Pero como se librero...-

- Yo lo libere.-

-parte dos

- ¿Porque? - pregunto enfadado Damon que aun no se recuperaba de su pie.- Pensé que lo matarías... o al menos le arrancarías un par de dedos...- dijo disgustado cruzándose de brazos haciendo un berrinche por que el tío que lo molió a palos esa mañana acababa de salir de la casa así como así.

- Michael es un terco, pero es un excelente lobo, hace algunos años era parte de los seals hasta que volvió a casa, sera un buen segundo al mando...- dijo tomando un sándwich del plato pero Elena le pego en la mano haciendo le tirar el sándwich triangular.

- Eso es para los invitados...- le dijo mirándola desafiante y Jeremy se puso en medio otra vez, para evitar una tragedia mas en la familia.

- Así que porque ...- señalo a Matt que aun estaba rojo y enterrado entre sus brazos avergonzadicimo.- ¿Salio corriendo?-

- Le dije que no vería mas a Matt si no me traía una daga del dorado...- tomo otra vez el aperitivo y lo mordió en frente de la mirada de Elena alevosamente.

- ¿Que?- dijo Damon, Matt y en realidad todo el mundo en la cocina.

- Pasa que su alfa líder, mis niños, es su una arpía con dos cabezas eso pasa..- acoto Paul pidiéndole un sándwich a Elena, esta lo miro y le alcanzo un plato por alguna razón a Elena le caía bien ese lobo.

- Esa es la chica que me gusta - Damon sonrío y Jenna le beso una mejilla.

- Espera "el dorado" ¿La ciudad perdida maya? ¿Ese dorado? La ciudad que nunca nadie encontró?- destaco Tyler apoyando los codos en la barra.

- Sip... - se sentó en las piernas de Damon y le reviso la herida de la mejilla que tenia aun vendada, descargando en el mimos que a todos le resulto raro apreciar excepto por Paul.

- ¿Que si no la encuentra?- pregunto Matt, y todos aguardaron una respuesta de la loba.

- No volverá, morirá intentándolo y podrás olvidarte de él y de todo esto...- mintió descaradamente, Jeremy, Damon y Paul la miraron mal pero el resto estaban atónitos.- ¡Que!...- miro a cada uno y todos parecían desconformes de algún modo.

- Sera mejor que vaya a casa...- dijo Matt levantándose del banquillo de madera.- Tengo examen de matemáticas...- parecía ausente, tal vez demasiado agobiado por demasiadas cosas en solo un par de horas descubrió.

- Yo te llevo...- dijo Caroline.- ¿Bonnie te dejo en tu casa?- pregunto a la morena.

- Yo tengo la camioneta...- dijo pero Caroline lo agarro del brazo y Bonnie hizo lo mismo sonriendo le y llevándolo por otro lado.

- No te preocupes Tyler puede ocuparse de eso.- Sentencio la rubia.

- He porque yo..- Jeremy le pego un codazo.- Ok, ok lo haré...- y les siguió afuera mirando a Jeremy que le miraba atento desde la silla.

- Elena...- Stefan la llamo, la mirada que le dedico era reveladora mente entendible, Jenna y Paul tenían que hablar y ellos no debían estar en medio, incluso ella pudo notarlo en el aire como todos querían salir de allí, el aire estaba tan cargado que pesaba toneladas.

- Sera mejor que yo también me vaya... has tomado decisiones hoy … que yo no hubiera tomado Jenna, decisiones propias y creo que eso hace a un alfa un buen líder para tu manada... pero - dijo Paul dejando lo que sobro de su sándwich en la mesada.

- Pero...- esbozo paciente Jenna, Damon escuchaba atento, callado y el no suele hacer eso pero algo le decía que el podría estar presente pero no hablar sobre el tema y le jodía, algo en que Jenna disponga de algo tan insano como el amor de un lobo solo para joder a Michael a pesar de ser un cabrón no le gustaba... mas porque Matt era el beta y el también resentiría su alejamiento aunque no le conozca o haya pasado tiempo con él, el beso solo lo haría anhelar el regreso de ese lobo.

- Si no la encuentra... si mas de tres días pasan... sabes a lo que te abstienes verdad?-

- Si..-

- ¿Jenna?- pregunto Damon incapaz de resistir mas la seriedad y el tono misterioso de esas palabras.

- Tranquilo...- le frota el pecho como si le doliese y si le dolía algo, no sabia porque pero... le decía que no seria nada bueno ese "pero" de Paul.

- Sera mejor que aprovechen los siguientes días... puede que no vuelvan a tocarse en dos años...- Paul sonríe amargamente, contrariado pero les sonríe, jamas pensó que sentirá pánico solo por eso, su ojos se enfocaron en Jenna y que miraba detenidamente a Paul como queriendo sacarle los ojos por hablar de mas.- Yo ya me voy aun estoy mal y quiero que Milenia me haga de este té... - toma la cajita de té que Jeremy le sirvió y se la lleva.

- Jenna que quiso decir con eso...- Damon se paro de golpe obligando a Jenna se levantarse también.

- Damon tranquilízate.- lo siguió mientras caminaba rápidamente nervioso, exasperado por la cocina.

- ¡No quiero calmarme! No después de toda esta mierda de imponerte a mi, ahora me sales con este juego del que podríamos ser los perjudicados!- le espeta y el pecho se le cierra, Jenna trata de alcanzarlo pero Damon se mantiene en movimiento con paso apresurados tirándose del cabello, casi desesperado, el corazón le late tan fuerte que no entiende como es que le duele cada latido.

- Es una de las reglas de los caminantes... aquel que se atreva a separar a aun alfa de su beta por mas de tres días se le condenara a dos años de aislamiento de la manada o de su beta...- Damon abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se detuvo literalmente, la miro espantado empalideciendo a cada segundo, ahora que no podía estar sin su presencia mas de dos horas, Jenna pone en juego su vinculo de este modo.

- Lo sabia tu no...- se sentía engañado, se sentó pesadamente como si el mundo que se había creado en la cabeza volviera a derrumbarse.

- Damon... Damon escúchame, no pasara..- le susurro mirándolo a los ojos tan cerca que volvía llenar sus vacíos en su pecho con su presencia

- Como puedes estar tan segura... es una ciudad perdida de no se quien, que nadie en seis billones de habitantes en el planeta ha podido encontrarlo... que te hace pensar que lo encontrara en menos de tres días...- susurro sin aire, afligido, la loba sonrío y lo beso pero Damon se aparto y ella bufo.

- Porque conozco a Michael, porque se que vivió tres años allí, porque tiene una pista y una ventaja que ningún humano tiene...- le sonrío y Damon no entendía tanta seguridad en ese lobo, o el porque de todo eso, pero tenia esta necesidad de meterse en la cama ya...y no apartarse de ella por nada del mundo.

- Y yo que pensaba que seria un día común, que nos vincularíamos hoy en la noche y toda esta mierda de perdernos no existiría mas... que podría dejar ir esta preocupación.- soltó agobiado, ahora era él que se sentía fatal por Matt pero principalmente por él mismo, no cree aguantar dos años sin Jenna, no luego de los últimos días.

- ¿Te hacia ilusión unirnos final y definitivamente Damon?- pregunto jugando con la camisa de su beta.

- No hagas eso Jenna...- le aparta la mano pero la loba solo se acerca mas.

- ¿Dime Damon querías que pasara?- la vos melosa entraba por sus oídos calmando centímetro a centímetro todo en su interior.

- Si, si quería Jenna, pensé, creí que seria hoy y yo solo... ¡mierda! Michael arruino todo y ahora puede jodernos aun mas.- espeto abrazándola, metiendo su dedos en el lago pelo intentando grabar en él cada sensación con ella.

- No lo hará...- le olisqueo el largo de su cuello acariciando suavemente su piel magullada por los dedos de Michael, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel de la espina porque otro lobo amenazo asi a su beta y le toco.

- Como estas tan segura...- le dijo molesto.

- Porque le desespera tanto como a mi estar lejos de su beta, su verdadero beta... el espero mas de 20 años para encontrarlo, no querrá que pasen mas de dos días sin poder tocarlo, estar cerca de él.- lo abrazo mas fuerte, sentándose otra vez en sus piernas.

Damon la olió, algo que adquirió de su alfa, la necesidad de sentir mas allá de lo físico a su pareja, a él la sola idea de apartarse de su alfa le era insoportable aunque antes no quería quisiera tenerla cerca, Jenna había invadido estratégicamente cada espacio de su mente y de su cuerpo y ya no quería escapar, solo quería hundirse mas en ella y ser solo de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 10

En la casa de Matt Donovan todo estaba destronado, la puerta la habían tirado abajo y los pedazos que quedaron pegados a la pared solo obstruían el camino de la entrada, Jenna paso a través del lumbral con dificultad, la vista de la cocina era desastrosa viendo la mesa y un plato de comida tirados contra la pared, en la casa reinaba el silencio, no podía escuchar nada pero si olía el miedo y el característico y bien conocido aroma de Michael intentando seducir a su beta.

Lo había usado en ella muchas veces intentando conquistarla y todas ellas terminaron a los golpes, la casa tenía dos pasillos, uno que daba a una sala y otra puerta que estaba tapiada por alguna razón, el otro parecía llevar a los dormitorios, las feromonas se concentraban mas allí y camino lentamente por ese pasillo hasta ver la misma destrucción en una de las habitaciones.

Fue mirar dentro y ver como Michael intentaba abrir sin romper del todo la puerta de un armario, llamando a su beta metiendo un brazo por el agujero que le hizo a esta, intentando convencerlo que de salga, Jenna rodó los ojos Michael seguía siendo él mismo animal de siempre, tomando todo a las de ya sin importarle el resto, cruzo el montón de astillas en que se había convertido la puerta de esa habitación, todo incluso la cama habían sido lanzadas a un lado, cuando se limpio las manos de el polvillo llamo la atención del lobo aclarándose la vos.

- Ejem...- espeto y se cruzo de brazos intentando parecer molesta, Michael volteo a verla empalideciendo un poco.

- Jenna... como...- sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas que la líder de esa manada le impuso pero ya no aguantaba más quería estar con su beta.

- Parece que no entendiste bien las reglas Michael... ahora puedo matarte por atacara a un beta indefenso de mi mamada...- a la loba le destellan los ojos en partículas doradas que acentúan sus palabras.

- Solo quería verle...- dice encarándola e intentando no ser atacado, con la cabeza a gachas mostrándose sumiso ante el rango de Jenna, Matt escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta la conversación tan calmada pero autoritaria que se desarrollaba intentando entre ver cuál era el mejor momento de salir de allí.

- Lose, por eso digo que no entendiste las reglas Michael... solo podrías verlo si me traías la...- pero Michael le corto en un movimiento rápido poniendo frente a la loba algo harapiento delante de ella.

- Lo hice... no creerías lo que había allí pero... en realidad no puedo creer que la encontrara...- dijo dando solo un paso para poner el paquete al alcance de la loba.

- ¿La encontraste?- extendió las manos y tiro del cordón que mantenía las telas sujetas en un paquete, desenvolviéndolo.

- Si... estaba en un especie de altar... podría dibujar un mapa pero lo más probable es que no esté allí ahora...- Jenna levanto la vista antes de retirar el ultimo trapo sobre la hoja envainada en una funda de oro.- La ciudad... es... ósea se mueve sola, con el sol, es muy extraño... no sabría describirlo pero casi me quedo atrapado allí. - dijo cuando Jenna al fin tomo la daga y desecho los trapos, miro con detenimiento las marcas en la vaina, el filo de la hoja y los grabados labrados en ella.

- Te felicito Michael... eres bienvenido a mi manada.- la sonrisa del lobo creció y la vos de Matt que había permanecido expectante detrás de la puerta se indigno.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Jenna este tío tiro toda mi casa abajo!- no se percato de que estaba afuera y a un lado del alfa, solo que cuando vio que Michael se le acercaba para agarrarlo se oculto detrás de la loba.

- Es que eres un chanchito muy lindo...- Michael se le acerco para sujetarle sonriendo como un estúpido, se moría de ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo y la tonta felicidad en su pecho no se le iba con nada, Jenna se mordió los labios ante la comparación del lobo y el chanchito le hizo gracia, aparte esos dos estaban correteando se a su alrededor como dos críos.

- ¡Yo no soy un chanchito! ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cuarto!- le reclamaba siempre poniendo a Jenna entre los dos para que no le alcanzara.

- Oh vamos... si no hubieras cerrado la puerta no hubiera pasado, no es mi culpa – Michael estira la mano para sujetarlo y se le escapa pero esto es divertido al fin y al cabo.

- Matt tiene razón...- y Michael deja de jugar para mirarla, porque el tono de la loba líder es muy serio.- Repararas su casa y lo cortejaras como corresponde, este comportamiento salvaje se acabo.- la vos era firme y ninguno de los dos podía procesar esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cortejar?- dijeron alfa y beta al mismo tiempo pero por razones diferentes.

- Ya me han escuchado, Michael limpia esto, deja todo como estaba, Matt viene conmigo para que nos se te ocurra tomarlo a la fuerza.- dice tratando de salir de allí tomando pedazos de puerta y colocándolos a un lado para liberar la salida.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No voy a dejarlo en mi casa solo, me la tirara abajo!- protesto siguiéndola de cerca.

- Mi pequeño tiene razón Jenna, que se quede prometo no manosearlo.- Matt lo miro indignado.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir con manosear me que te crees que soy? Y no soy pequeño ¡Lobo sobre desarrollado!-

- Eres mío, mi chanchito... Pero prometo no comerte hasta la próxima luna creciente... eso es bueno ¿No?- le sonríe, él aun está feliz de estar en la misma manada y con su beta verdadero, el amor de su vida y nadie lo sacara de esa nube.

Tanto Matt como Jenna estaban por argumentar pero el teléfono sonó y Matt corrió a atenderlo, nadie llama al teléfono de la casa y eso le preocupaba podría ser su madre metida en problemas otra vez, a un metro del teléfono se pregunto si tenía algo de dinero en el frasco para mandarle para la fianza.

Tomo el tubo y un oficial sureño con el acento típico de Misisipi cordialmente pidió por él, Jenna miraba la daga mientras ponía la mesa en su lugar y se sentaba abstraída en la reliquia, Michael se había quedado parado detrás de él con los ojos cerrados solo oliendo a Matt, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando el cuerpo de Matt se apoyo en la pared.

Lo miro un segundo y noto que su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente por la superficie incapaz de sostenerse, algo no estaba bien volteándolo inmediatamente y su beta lloraba en silencio, consumido por un dolor que no entendía de donde venia, Jenna los miro cuando Michael lo empezó a llamar a gritos a Matt pero este no respondida, solo seguía llorando entre gritos desesperados con los dientes apretados gritando "No" en los brazos del alfa que lo sujeto con fuerza, mientras este luchaba por zafarse y sufría, hasta que el dolor fue tan grande que se rindió.

Michael miro a Jenna y esta tomo el teléfono apresurada, también desorientada de lo que había pasado, la mano de Jenna subió hasta su rostro y lo cubrió con su dedos, el oficial del otro lado le notificaba más detalladamente lo que había pasado, Jenna le dio la dirección de la casa y colgó, Michael intentaba consolar al beta pero este solo tiraba de su camiseta gris algo gastada y lloraba destrozado en su pecho, miro a la líder y está en un suspiro le dijo lo que pasaba.

- Encontraron a la madre de Matt muerta... la encontraron en un motel...- el tono y el pesar era compartido, pero no dijo más los detalles de cómo la encontraron y las causas del deceso eran espantosas, pero al menos no eran sobrenaturales, aunque eso no era ningún alivio ahora.

- Matt...- susurro contra el pelo del beta, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, frotando su espalda intentando darle alivio, pero era inútil, Michael espesaba a sentir el dolor de su pareja como suyo, el lazo que compartían se había estrechado mas en ese pequeño lapso te tiempo juntos y seguiría creciendo según tuvieran más contacto.

- Sera mejor que te quedes con el esta noche, no debe estar solo ahora Michael...- dijo preocupada

- ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Me iré!- forcejeo inútilmente con Michael y este lo volvió a abrazar pegándolo a su pecho, Matt no volvía en sí, solo lloraba, ahora estaba completamente solo, ahora no tenía ni a una madre borracha en el mundo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ...tranquilo.- lo alzo del suelo, el cuerpo del su beta estaba poniéndose cada vez más frío.

- Jenna ¿Tienes una habitación en tu casa? ¿Hasta que arregle todo esto?- miro a su alfa líder esperando por apoyo en una situación de despojo repentino como la muerte de un familiar.

- Si... ve a la casa, la puerta no está cerrada... yo cerrare aquí.- dijo meditando lo sucedido.

El lobo agradeció inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia Jenna y salió de la casa sin esfuerzo, su figura desapareció en el camino rápidamente, afuera estaba frío y una neblina insistente rodeaba la casa, cerro la casa con un tablón que reposaba a un costado de la casa, sopesando las circunstancias de como se conocieron Matt y su alfa, y como es que al volverse a ver, una desgracia a así pasaba. Se pregunto si el chico tendría más familia, era muy joven para no tener a nadie más.

La mañana destellaba sobre las mantas y sabanas, había un olor a madera vieja y otro muy agradable que estaba disfrutando, eran almendras y hierbas de alguna clase, estaba calentito y cómodo, los ojos le ardían, los sentía hinchados pero no recordaba porque, se removió en su lugar y noto que estaba junto a alguien más, frunció el ceño abriendo los ojos lentamente, le dolían y se le hacía difícil el parpadear.

Solo vio blanco, quiso levantar la cabeza pero choco con algo, un gruñido suave se escucho a continuación en el cuarto. Levanto la mirada y ese lobo Michael estaba allí, dormido abrazándolo, sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y se aparto rápidamente sentándose en una cama enorme que no conocía, miro a todos lados y no se ubicaba, donde demonios estaba, porque estaba...

Un fuerte mareo le golpeo al recordar el porqué estaba allí y porque estaba con él, la sensación de vacío y de revoltijo en su estomago lo hicieron correr entre trompicones hasta el baño que se veía desde la cama, vomito lo que no tenia en el estomago, las imágenes de su madre, una botella de ron y sus ebrias palabras solo revolvían mas sus tripas, pensarla muerta o enterrada en algún lugar como le paso a su hermana lo mantenían en agonía.

El desasosiego lo tenía aferrado a la taza de porcelana blanca, el bilis de su estomago lo mantenía allí, nauseabundo con el cuerpo languidecido, cuando sintió algo frío contra su nuca y se aparto al tacto, sus ojos celestes hinchados y rojizos se toparon con los grises de lobo, que le miraba con un cariño que no entendía, la toallita de mano lo reconforto, estaba fría y lo alejaba de la sensación de mareo dejándole respirar apenas, las bocanadas que tomaba eran grandes pero parecía no ser suficiente, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no dejaba abrir su pulmones.

Eran más suaves los toques en su frente y en su cuello mientras se recargaba en la pared oscura, los azulejos negros y fríos que también mejoraban su estado, pero el comportamiento de Michael tan cuidadoso con él lo descolocaba y se sentía algo incomodo, pero apreciaba que no le dejara solo, el pensamiento de la soledad y la muerte de su madre volvió con fuerza, no quería llorar mas, le dolía todo el cuerpo de solo sentir ese dolor intenso en el pecho, pero un minuto después de que su primera lágrima rodara nuevamente por su mejilla sin remedio los brazos del lobo lo cobijaban.

Era reconfortante el calor que le trasmitía, ese aroma a hierbas y almendras lo acunaba, el podía relajarse un poco con esa esencia, solo lo tranquilizaba, podía dejarse ir y no esforzarse para mantenerse en pie figurativamente para todo el mundo, podía esconderse en el lobo, podía dejarse cuidar por alguien más y saber que no era por lastima como todo el pueblo solía mirarle, se dejo arrastrar por el lobo que lo cargo en brazos levantándolo del piso, no parecía ser esfuerzo alguno para él a pesar de que no era liviano.

Lo subió a la cama y se recostó junto a él, parecía natural como actuaba cubriéndolos a ambos con las finas mantas, la luz de sol irradiaba calor sobre la cama y él se sentía un inútil a decir verdad, más que nada por la docilidad con la que se comportaba, sentía como que no podía evitarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para pelear, ni discutir, ni renegar de Michael quien lo estrecho en sus brazos más aun, era increíble la sensación de cariño que trasmitía el alfa al estar envuelto en él, como secaba las lágrimas que no cesaban, como empujaba su dolor aplacándolo con esa mirada gris.

Lentamente se volvió a dormir, la brillantez lo segaba un poco dejando solo trozos del rostro del alfa frente a sus ojos, solo los susurros llenos de dulces palabras llenaban su oídos hasta que pudo descansar, no se sentía solo ni abandonado, tanta tranquilidad y bienestar lo mecían lentamente hundiendo lo en el sueño, la amabilidad de las caricias en su espalda lo cobijaban, era ajeno para él tanto cuidado pero era agradaba sentirlo del lobo.

Damon miraba atentamente como Jenna colocaba la daga en un escondite que el tenia en la sala, debajo de la alfombra junto a la chimenea dentro de una vitrina de vidrio, cerro la tapa de la caja fuerte y luego su aparente camuflaje de madera poniéndole llave a ambas, entregándole ambas llaves a él como si así estuvieran más seguras.

El vampiro miro las llaves mientras Jenna murmura que estaba muerta de hambre, el beta la siguió a la cocina con la incógnita en la mente intentando descifrar a su alfa y la observo mientras esta se hacia un aperitivo bastante grande, no lo entendía, no sabía porque Jenna actuaba tan misteriosa y eso le daba mala espina, para que quería la daga que valor tenía más que el decorativo...

El despertó en su lecho cuando su alfa volvió de algún sitio, olía raro y le pidió bañarse entre el sueño antes de meterse en la cama, la loba se río fuertemente por ello pero acepto.

Cuando volvió a la cama de la ducha con el aroma a miel que a él le gusta, le pregunto donde había ido mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella como un gato, el calor del cuerpo de Jenna era bastante alto y abrigaba su fría piel, ella le contó lo que había pasado en la casa de Donovan, solo que el tono tan serio y lúgubre le dio más curiosidad y se la quedo mirando mientras esta el contaba la noticia del fallecimiento de la madre del chico, una preocupación por Matt le cayó por sorpresa y un raro instinto de querer ir a ver como estaba el beta lo acelero, Jenna le explico que era normal con una sonrisa picara, todos los betas tienen una empatía natural por otro beta mas si son de la misma manada como si fueran sangre o hermanitos pequeños a los cuales deben proteger incluso de otros alfas, Damon gruño y se aferro a Jenna que se reía de él, pero a él toda esa empatia ya le estaba pateando el hígado.

Damon la miro mal con una especie de rencor a no decirle hasta que punto su estado de beta lo cambiaría, a pesar de que eso explicaba bastante su últimas conversaciones con Jeremy, mas el ir a contarle a Jeremy lo que pasaría si el imbécil de Michael no aparecía antes de los tres días, y su inminente separación de Jenna o como Jeremy se descargo con el todo su drama con Tyler y que aun no habían dormido juntos y él le llamo frígido, claro a Jeremy no le causo mucha gracia como a él; toda esa situación era rara pero la daga ocupaba su mente ahora.

Jenna dejo un vaso de sangre frente a él y él lo tomo mientras la loba se sentaba a su lado para comer su sándwich tipo jumbo, estaba por replicarle sobre todo este asunto de pedir algo imposible a condición para entrar a la manada y estar con Matt, cuando noto que Jenna es una mujer delgada -sin exagerar- y esbelta pero que comía como un animal, no porque no tenga modales o sea poco refinada de hecho era muy delicada con la comida pero comía cantidades exultantes de todo lo que consumía, sacudió su cabeza desordenando su pelo y centrándose a lo que iba en realidad, era increíble lo que Jenna lo distraía.

- ¿Jenna para que querías la daga?- dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa de marrón caoba oscura pulida, era una mesa amplia como para doce personas, hasta hacia unos días su hermano y él solo la tenían para usarla de tiradero, siempre cubierta de porquerías, libros, cacharros y demás, solo con la llegada de Jenna las cenas se llevaban a cabo en ella y su casa se llenaba de vida.

- Para nada en especial es solo un cacharro milenario, no sabía que de verdad existía mi padre me contaba historias de ella, nada mas...- dijo cortando otro pedazo de su sándwich y llevándoselo a la boca con el tenedor.

- Que no tiene ningún yuyu o capacidad de detener mares ¿Ni nada de eso?- dijo con sarcástico.

- ¿Qué? No para nada... mi padre me contaba que el primer hombre lobo había sido Fenrir, quien se unió a muchas mujeres humanas por lo cual nuestra raza de caminantes era pura y sin maldiciones, el llevaba la daga en su corazón buscando al amor verdadero que se lo arrancara del pecho, solo una estrella enamoro al Fenrir en realidad y murió feliz sacándosela él mismo para estar con la estrella... es solo un cuento amor, un ejemplo poético del amor de un alfa por su único beta.- continuo comiendo con la mirada puesta en Damon, que la miraba anonadado por la historia del Fenrir y su estrella sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Ja...pensé que era algo mas así como "Ahora conquistare el mundo con esto" o algo así...-dijo dándole un trago a su sangre apoyando su peso en el hombro de su alfa.

- Nup... la verdad no creía que Michael la encontrara...- Jenna noto la cercanía y acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Damon y dejo un racimo de besos en ella, sonrío al escuchar la rosilla entre dientes de su beta.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En la casa de Matt Donovan todo estaba destronado, la puerta la habían tirado abajo y los pedazos que quedaron pegados a la pared solo obstruían el camino de la entrada, Jenna paso a través del lumbral con dificultad, la vista de la cocina era desastrosa viendo la mesa y un plato de comida tirados contra la pared, en la casa reinaba el silencio, no podía escuchar nada pero si olía el miedo y el característico y bien conocido aroma de Michael intentando seducir a su beta.

Lo había usado en ella muchas veces intentando conquistarla y todas ellas terminaron a los golpes, la casa tenía dos pasillos, uno que daba a una sala y otra puerta que estaba tapiada por alguna razón, el otro parecía llevar a los dormitorios, las feromonas se concentraban mas allí y camino lentamente por ese pasillo hasta ver la misma destrucción en una de las habitaciones.

Fue mirar dentro y ver como Michael intentaba abrir sin romper del todo la puerta de un armario, llamando a su beta metiendo un brazo por el agujero que le hizo a esta, intentando convencerlo que de salga, Jenna rodó los ojos Michael seguía siendo él mismo animal de siempre, tomando todo a las de ya sin importarle el resto, cruzo el montón de astillas en que se había convertido la puerta de esa habitación, todo incluso la cama habían sido lanzadas a un lado, cuando se limpio las manos de el polvillo llamo la atención del lobo aclarándose la vos.

- Ejem...- espeto y se cruzo de brazos intentando parecer molesta, Michael volteo a verla empalideciendo un poco.

- Jenna... como...- sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas que la líder de esa manada le impuso pero ya no aguantaba más quería estar con su beta.

- Parece que no entendiste bien las reglas Michael... ahora puedo matarte por atacara a un beta indefenso de mi mamada...- a la loba le destellan los ojos en partículas doradas que acentúan sus palabras.

- Solo quería verle...- dice encarándola e intentando no ser atacado, con la cabeza a gachas mostrándose sumiso ante el rango de Jenna, Matt escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta la conversación tan calmada pero autoritaria que se desarrollaba intentando entre ver cuál era el mejor momento de salir de allí.

- Lose, por eso digo que no entendiste las reglas Michael... solo podrías verlo si me traías la...- pero Michael le corto en un movimiento rápido poniendo frente a la loba algo harapiento delante de ella.

- Lo hice... no creerías lo que había allí pero... en realidad no puedo creer que la encontrara...- dijo dando solo un paso para poner el paquete al alcance de la loba.

- ¿La encontraste?- extendió las manos y tiro del cordón que mantenía las telas sujetas en un paquete, desenvolviéndolo.

- Si... estaba en un especie de altar... podría dibujar un mapa pero lo más probable es que no esté allí ahora...- Jenna levanto la vista antes de retirar el ultimo trapo sobre la hoja envainada en una funda de oro.- La ciudad... es... ósea se mueve sola, con el sol, es muy extraño... no sabría describirlo pero casi me quedo atrapado allí. - dijo cuando Jenna al fin tomo la daga y desecho los trapos, miro con detenimiento las marcas en la vaina, el filo de la hoja y los grabados labrados en ella.

- Te felicito Michael... eres bienvenido a mi manada.- la sonrisa del lobo creció y la vos de Matt que había permanecido expectante detrás de la puerta se indigno.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Jenna este tío tiro toda mi casa abajo!- no se percato de que estaba afuera y a un lado del alfa, solo que cuando vio que Michael se le acercaba para agarrarlo se oculto detrás de la loba.

- Es que eres un chanchito muy lindo...- Michael se le acerco para sujetarle sonriendo como un estúpido, se moría de ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo y la tonta felicidad en su pecho no se le iba con nada, Jenna se mordió los labios ante la comparación del lobo y el chanchito le hizo gracia, aparte esos dos estaban correteando se a su alrededor como dos críos.

- ¡Yo no soy un chanchito! ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cuarto!- le reclamaba siempre poniendo a Jenna entre los dos para que no le alcanzara.

- Oh vamos... si no hubieras cerrado la puerta no hubiera pasado, no es mi culpa – Michael estira la mano para sujetarlo y se le escapa pero esto es divertido al fin y al cabo.

- Matt tiene razón...- y Michael deja de jugar para mirarla, porque el tono de la loba líder es muy serio.- Repararas su casa y lo cortejaras como corresponde, este comportamiento salvaje se acabo.- la vos era firme y ninguno de los dos podía procesar esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cortejar?- dijeron alfa y beta al mismo tiempo pero por razones diferentes.

- Ya me han escuchado, Michael limpia esto, deja todo como estaba, Matt viene conmigo para que nos se te ocurra tomarlo a la fuerza.- dice tratando de salir de allí tomando pedazos de puerta y colocándolos a un lado para liberar la salida.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No voy a dejarlo en mi casa solo, me la tirara abajo!- protesto siguiéndola de cerca.

- Mi pequeño tiene razón Jenna, que se quede prometo no manosearlo.- Matt lo miro indignado.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir con manosear me que te crees que soy? Y no soy pequeño ¡Lobo sobre desarrollado!-

- Eres mío, mi chanchito... Pero prometo no comerte hasta la próxima luna creciente... eso es bueno ¿No?- le sonríe, él aun está feliz de estar en la misma manada y con su beta verdadero, el amor de su vida y nadie lo sacara de esa nube.

Tanto Matt como Jenna estaban por argumentar pero el teléfono sonó y Matt corrió a atenderlo, nadie llama al teléfono de la casa y eso le preocupaba podría ser su madre metida en problemas otra vez, a un metro del teléfono se pregunto si tenía algo de dinero en el frasco para mandarle para la fianza.

Tomo el tubo y un oficial sureño con el acento típico de Misisipi cordialmente pidió por él, Jenna miraba la daga mientras ponía la mesa en su lugar y se sentaba abstraída en la reliquia, Michael se había quedado parado detrás de él con los ojos cerrados solo oliendo a Matt, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando el cuerpo de Matt se apoyo en la pared.

Lo miro un segundo y noto que su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente por la superficie incapaz de sostenerse, algo no estaba bien volteándolo inmediatamente y su beta lloraba en silencio, consumido por un dolor que no entendía de donde venia, Jenna los miro cuando Michael lo empezó a llamar a gritos a Matt pero este no respondida, solo seguía llorando entre gritos desesperados con los dientes apretados gritando "No" en los brazos del alfa que lo sujeto con fuerza, mientras este luchaba por zafarse y sufría, hasta que el dolor fue tan grande que se rindió.

Michael miro a Jenna y esta tomo el teléfono apresurada, también desorientada de lo que había pasado, la mano de Jenna subió hasta su rostro y lo cubrió con su dedos, el oficial del otro lado le notificaba más detalladamente lo que había pasado, Jenna le dio la dirección de la casa y colgó, Michael intentaba consolar al beta pero este solo tiraba de su camiseta gris algo gastada y lloraba destrozado en su pecho, miro a la líder y está en un suspiro le dijo lo que pasaba.

- Encontraron a la madre de Matt muerta... la encontraron en un motel...- el tono y el pesar era compartido, pero no dijo más los detalles de cómo la encontraron y las causas del deceso eran espantosas, pero al menos no eran sobrenaturales, aunque eso no era ningún alivio ahora.

- Matt...- susurro contra el pelo del beta, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, frotando su espalda intentando darle alivio, pero era inútil, Michael espesaba a sentir el dolor de su pareja como suyo, el lazo que compartían se había estrechado mas en ese pequeño lapso te tiempo juntos y seguiría creciendo según tuvieran más contacto.

- Sera mejor que te quedes con el esta noche, no debe estar solo ahora Michael...- dijo preocupada

- ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Me iré!- forcejeo inútilmente con Michael y este lo volvió a abrazar pegándolo a su pecho, Matt no volvía en sí, solo lloraba, ahora estaba completamente solo, ahora no tenía ni a una madre borracha en el mundo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ...tranquilo.- lo alzo del suelo, el cuerpo del su beta estaba poniéndose cada vez más frío.

- Jenna ¿Tienes una habitación en tu casa? ¿Hasta que arregle todo esto?- miro a su alfa líder esperando por apoyo en una situación de despojo repentino como la muerte de un familiar.

- Si... ve a la casa, la puerta no está cerrada... yo cerrare aquí.- dijo meditando lo sucedido.

El lobo agradeció inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia Jenna y salió de la casa sin esfuerzo, su figura desapareció en el camino rápidamente, afuera estaba frío y una neblina insistente rodeaba la casa, cerro la casa con un tablón que reposaba a un costado de la casa, sopesando las circunstancias de como se conocieron Matt y su alfa, y como es que al volverse a ver, una desgracia a así pasaba. Se pregunto si el chico tendría más familia, era muy joven para no tener a nadie más.

La mañana destellaba sobre las mantas y sabanas, había un olor a madera vieja y otro muy agradable que estaba disfrutando, eran almendras y hierbas de alguna clase, estaba calentito y cómodo, los ojos le ardían, los sentía hinchados pero no recordaba porque, se removió en su lugar y noto que estaba junto a alguien más, frunció el ceño abriendo los ojos lentamente, le dolían y se le hacía difícil el parpadear.

Solo vio blanco, quiso levantar la cabeza pero choco con algo, un gruñido suave se escucho a continuación en el cuarto. Levanto la mirada y ese lobo Michael estaba allí, dormido abrazándolo, sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y se aparto rápidamente sentándose en una cama enorme que no conocía, miro a todos lados y no se ubicaba, donde demonios estaba, porque estaba...

Un fuerte mareo le golpeo al recordar el porqué estaba allí y porque estaba con él, la sensación de vacío y de revoltijo en su estomago lo hicieron correr entre trompicones hasta el baño que se veía desde la cama, vomito lo que no tenia en el estomago, las imágenes de su madre, una botella de ron y sus ebrias palabras solo revolvían mas sus tripas, pensarla muerta o enterrada en algún lugar como le paso a su hermana lo mantenían en agonía.

El desasosiego lo tenía aferrado a la taza de porcelana blanca, el bilis de su estomago lo mantenía allí, nauseabundo con el cuerpo languidecido, cuando sintió algo frío contra su nuca y se aparto al tacto, sus ojos celestes hinchados y rojizos se toparon con los grises de lobo, que le miraba con un cariño que no entendía, la toallita de mano lo reconforto, estaba fría y lo alejaba de la sensación de mareo dejándole respirar apenas, las bocanadas que tomaba eran grandes pero parecía no ser suficiente, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no dejaba abrir su pulmones.

Eran más suaves los toques en su frente y en su cuello mientras se recargaba en la pared oscura, los azulejos negros y fríos que también mejoraban su estado, pero el comportamiento de Michael tan cuidadoso con él lo descolocaba y se sentía algo incomodo, pero apreciaba que no le dejara solo, el pensamiento de la soledad y la muerte de su madre volvió con fuerza, no quería llorar mas, le dolía todo el cuerpo de solo sentir ese dolor intenso en el pecho, pero un minuto después de que su primera lágrima rodara nuevamente por su mejilla sin remedio los brazos del lobo lo cobijaban.

Era reconfortante el calor que le trasmitía, ese aroma a hierbas y almendras lo acunaba, el podía relajarse un poco con esa esencia, solo lo tranquilizaba, podía dejarse ir y no esforzarse para mantenerse en pie figurativamente para todo el mundo, podía esconderse en el lobo, podía dejarse cuidar por alguien más y saber que no era por lastima como todo el pueblo solía mirarle, se dejo arrastrar por el lobo que lo cargo en brazos levantándolo del piso, no parecía ser esfuerzo alguno para él a pesar de que no era liviano.

Lo subió a la cama y se recostó junto a él, parecía natural como actuaba cubriéndolos a ambos con las finas mantas, la luz de sol irradiaba calor sobre la cama y él se sentía un inútil a decir verdad, más que nada por la docilidad con la que se comportaba, sentía como que no podía evitarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para pelear, ni discutir, ni renegar de Michael quien lo estrecho en sus brazos más aun, era increíble la sensación de cariño que trasmitía el alfa al estar envuelto en él, como secaba las lágrimas que no cesaban, como empujaba su dolor aplacándolo con esa mirada gris.

Lentamente se volvió a dormir, la brillantez lo segaba un poco dejando solo trozos del rostro del alfa frente a sus ojos, solo los susurros llenos de dulces palabras llenaban su oídos hasta que pudo descansar, no se sentía solo ni abandonado, tanta tranquilidad y bienestar lo mecían lentamente hundiendo lo en el sueño, la amabilidad de las caricias en su espalda lo cobijaban, era ajeno para él tanto cuidado pero era agradaba sentirlo del lobo.

Damon miraba atentamente como Jenna colocaba la daga en un escondite que el tenia en la sala, debajo de la alfombra junto a la chimenea dentro de una vitrina de vidrio, cerro la tapa de la caja fuerte y luego su aparente camuflaje de madera poniéndole llave a ambas, entregándole ambas llaves a él como si así estuvieran más seguras.

El vampiro miro las llaves mientras Jenna murmura que estaba muerta de hambre, el beta la siguió a la cocina con la incógnita en la mente intentando descifrar a su alfa y la observo mientras esta se hacia un aperitivo bastante grande, no lo entendía, no sabía porque Jenna actuaba tan misteriosa y eso le daba mala espina, para que quería la daga que valor tenía más que el decorativo...

El despertó en su lecho cuando su alfa volvió de algún sitio, olía raro y le pidió bañarse entre el sueño antes de meterse en la cama, la loba se río fuertemente por ello pero acepto.

Cuando volvió a la cama de la ducha con el aroma a miel que a él le gusta, le pregunto donde había ido mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella como un gato, el calor del cuerpo de Jenna era bastante alto y abrigaba su fría piel, ella le contó lo que había pasado en la casa de Donovan, solo que el tono tan serio y lúgubre le dio más curiosidad y se la quedo mirando mientras esta el contaba la noticia del fallecimiento de la madre del chico, una preocupación por Matt le cayó por sorpresa y un raro instinto de querer ir a ver como estaba el beta lo acelero, Jenna le explico que era normal con una sonrisa picara, todos los betas tienen una empatía natural por otro beta mas si son de la misma manada como si fueran sangre o hermanitos pequeños a los cuales deben proteger incluso de otros alfas, Damon gruño y se aferro a Jenna que se reía de él, pero a él toda esa empatia ya le estaba pateando el hígado.

Damon la miro mal con una especie de rencor a no decirle hasta que punto su estado de beta lo cambiaría, a pesar de que eso explicaba bastante su últimas conversaciones con Jeremy, mas el ir a contarle a Jeremy lo que pasaría si el imbécil de Michael no aparecía antes de los tres días, y su inminente separación de Jenna o como Jeremy se descargo con el todo su drama con Tyler y que aun no habían dormido juntos y él le llamo frígido, claro a Jeremy no le causo mucha gracia como a él; toda esa situación era rara pero la daga ocupaba su mente ahora.

Jenna dejo un vaso de sangre frente a él y él lo tomo mientras la loba se sentaba a su lado para comer su sándwich tipo jumbo, estaba por replicarle sobre todo este asunto de pedir algo imposible a condición para entrar a la manada y estar con Matt, cuando noto que Jenna es una mujer delgada -sin exagerar- y esbelta pero que comía como un animal, no porque no tenga modales o sea poco refinada de hecho era muy delicada con la comida pero comía cantidades exultantes de todo lo que consumía, sacudió su cabeza desordenando su pelo y centrándose a lo que iba en realidad, era increíble lo que Jenna lo distraía.

- ¿Jenna para que querías la daga?- dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa de marrón caoba oscura pulida, era una mesa amplia como para doce personas, hasta hacia unos días su hermano y él solo la tenían para usarla de tiradero, siempre cubierta de porquerías, libros, cacharros y demás, solo con la llegada de Jenna las cenas se llevaban a cabo en ella y su casa se llenaba de vida.

- Para nada en especial es solo un cacharro milenario, no sabía que de verdad existía mi padre me contaba historias de ella, nada mas...- dijo cortando otro pedazo de su sándwich y llevándoselo a la boca con el tenedor.

- Que no tiene ningún yuyu o capacidad de detener mares ¿Ni nada de eso?- dijo con sarcástico.

- ¿Qué? No para nada... mi padre me contaba que el primer hombre lobo había sido Fenrir, quien se unió a muchas mujeres humanas por lo cual nuestra raza de caminantes era pura y sin maldiciones, el llevaba la daga en su corazón buscando al amor verdadero que se lo arrancara del pecho, solo una estrella enamoro al Fenrir en realidad y murió feliz sacándosela él mismo para estar con la estrella... es solo un cuento amor, un ejemplo poético del amor de un alfa por su único beta.- continuo comiendo con la mirada puesta en Damon, que la miraba anonadado por la historia del Fenrir y su estrella sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Ja...pensé que era algo mas así como "Ahora conquistare el mundo con esto" o algo así...-dijo dándole un trago a su sangre apoyando su peso en el hombro de su alfa.

- Nup... la verdad no creía que Michael la encontrara...- Jenna noto la cercanía y acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Damon y dejo un racimo de besos en ella, sonrío al escuchar la rosilla entre dientes de su beta.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Jeremy hacia tarea en el salón, Alaric le explicaba unas cosas sobre la verdadera segunda guerra mundial y los porqués e intereses de la misma, hacia un par de horas que estaba con ese trabajo de historia que le tenía que entregar a el mismo, tener al mismo profesor en casa era genial, Alaric se parecía mucho a su padre como Elena a su madre, pero el profesor daba muchos más detalles de los que se permitía divulgar en clases y era muy interesante pasar el tiempo con él a pesar de las burradas que Damon soltaba.

Una llamada alejo a Alaric de él y de su historia sobre el porqué el príncipe que inicio todo el asunto político de la guerra había desaparecido, él se puso a escribir mas del libro aunque le gustaría poner en su trabajo lo que Alaric le contaba que las mentiras textuales de lo que paso, pero tenía que mantener el perfil bajo de estudiante normal.

Un minuto después el profesor volvió con él y se disculpo pero había una reunión en el colegio con los demás profesores a la que se había olvidado asistir, Jeremy se río de él, Alaric por pasar tiempo con ellos siempre se olvidaba de las cosas más si se trataba de hablar de historia.

Unas dos horas después había terminado el trabajo y se preguntaba donde estaba Tyler, se suponía que tenia practicas con dos equipos, el de básquet y el de fútbol, pero no recordaba en qué orden era, quería ir a verlo cuando Matt apareció en la sala, parecía algo desorientado, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Matt? ¿Estás bien?- dejo los libros en la mesita ratona y se paro en medio de la sala frente al rubio al que parecía intentar conectar las palabras.

- Si si...Uhmm yo solo... me desperté y...- el rubio parecía no entender algo y Jeremy estaba preocupado, levanto una mano al hombro del beta y lo apretó levemente mostrando apoyo con él.

- ¿Sucede algo?- el sonido de la puerta los distrajo a ambos, el alfa de Matt entro a la casa lleno de polvo o aserrín y con una bolsa de carpintero al hombro, el rubio se lo quedaron mirando mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto y Jeremy voltio su atención al beta por la manera en que había dicho eso.

- ¡Hey! - el lobo se acerco a su beta rápidamente y lo beso sujetándolo de ambos lados de su cara.- Fui a arreglar la casa... ¿Sabías que hay un agujero en el techo?- le dijo mirándolo feliz.

- Me desperté y no estabas.- Jeremy se sentó en el brazo del sofá a observar la escena Matt parecía solo importarle que su alfa no estaba al abrir os ojos.

- Nene...- beso - Tenía que ir a arreglar la casa.- Michael lo levanto del piso rodeándolo por las costillas, Matt le respondió el abrazo necesitando el contacto se dejaba hacer tan sumisamente que le desconoció un poco.

- Me hubiera ido contigo no me gusto abrir los ojos y no verte, es raro pero no me dejes solo...- protesto mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del alfa, así como estaba lo llevaba a cuestas caminado hacia las escaleras ignorando a Jeremy completamente.

- ¿Estas mimoso? Mmm me gusta saber que me extrañaste Matty...- sube las escaleras enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio olfateándole sonoramente, que solo reacciona abrazándolo más fuerte además de subir sus piernas sobre su cadera para dejarlo caminar, sujetándose a él tanto como puede y necesita.

Jeremy se queda solo en la sala, preguntándose si Tyler le extrañara a si, y en su mente vuelve a las noches que ha pasado con su alfa y en su negativa a llegar más lejos de unos besos perfectos y ansioso y una que otra caricia sobre la ropa, Matt se veía tan sumiso como ido, casi drogado pero de su alfa y no comprende eso, esta rascándose la cabeza cuando Jenna está detrás de él y lo asusta al hablar.

- Ese Michael es un descarado cabrón...- suelta comiendo una manzana.

- ¡Mierda! Jenna avisa cuando entras a la habitación...- luego del susto, Jeremy procesa lo dicho por su alfa líder.- ¿Porque dices eso?- la mira mientras esta sirve una copa del bar y se nota que no es para ella sino para Damon.

- Porque está usando feromonas en cantidades exorbitantes como si fuera artillería pesada con Matt, eso dos no pasan de esta noche, además... ¿No le viste la cara? parecía un gatito de esos recién nacidos buscando a su mama con sus ojos aun cerrados.- Jenna se sonrío grande negando con la cabeza a modo reprobatorio, pero que aun así le hacía gracia.- Cuando Matt sea más resistente a ellas se va a enojar... aunque esta tan sensible ahora que puede que le importe poco... SIP esa también es una posibilidad.- Jeremy la miro como si hablara ente lineas.

- ¿Sensible... porque sensible?- pregunto acercándose al bar.

- No nada... después habla con el ¿Si? Pero... ahora debe esta entretenido con su alfa.- Jenna lo esquivo riéndose, el empezó a percibir el olor a excitación que venía desde escaleras arriba, sus sentidos se habían agudizado a los extremos por su relación con Tyler.

Jeremy no alcanzo a refutar o darse la vuelta que Jenna había desaparecido, estaba un tanto agobiado y la palabra "frígido" con la vos santurrona de Damon resonaba aun en su cabeza, él no era frígido pero le daba estupor tener sexo con Tyler, tomo sus libros con bronca y corrió a su habitación, no quería ir a buscar a su alfa ahora a ninguna practica, solo quería encerrarse un buen rato.

Luego de una ducha se sentía más fresco pero no quitaba su mal humor para nada, callo boca a abajo en la cama con la toalla aun en la cintura, tal vez si se asfixiaba con la almohada en esa posición no tendría que pensar más en el tema con "S" y librarse de la risa canalla de Damon en su cabeza.

Levanto la cabeza con una mueca incógnita, había algo clavándose en sus costado, se movió lo suficiente para meter la mano dentro de las sabanas y encontrar una laptop celeste, Tyler la había traído de su casa, después de haber pasado dos noches allí con él, la movió a un lado con desgano y volvió a presionar su rostro contra la almohada, una idea lo asalto girando su cabeza para mirar el aparato con recelo.

Si supiera a que le tenía miedo en realidad, sería más fácil enfrentarlo y darle fin a esa situación tan estúpida, él ya se había acostado con algunas chicas, pero hacerlo con otro tío era un tema diferente mas siendo él "el beta" por lo que sería el pasivo y eso lo crispaba, lo pensó un rato mientras el cuerpo aun húmedo de la ducha empezaba a enfriarse, de un solo salto se levanto y se seco rápidamente para meterse debajo de las mantas con el ordenador, noto que tenía un módem USB conectado a un lado, era la cabeza de iron man y se río de su alfa por tener ese tipo de objetos.

En el motor de búsqueda interactuó con varias palabras que podían darle una respuesta, se topo con un vídeo de la primera vez, y se murió del espanto con una cita hecha por la red solo para desvirgar a un chico, el tomarse el asunto así lo dejo con la manta hasta las narices y con el computador cerrado a su lado, no tardo demasiado solo diez minutos en tomarlo de nuevo, sacándose de la cabeza ese encuentro clandestino para ver si podía averiguar algo mas informativo y menos promiscuo.

No había vídeo o porno que lo dejara hacerse nada de lo que mostraban allí,

-¡Ni soñando que Tyler se quede con las ganas o se busque un consolador!- pensó.

El no haría nada de eso; ok, admitía que todo lo que había visto era de mala calidad, muy cine "z" gay en realidad, en su frustración entro a su Tumblr a mirar que colgaban sus amigos y otra gente que él seguía a razón de tener cosas en común, pero un usuario al que empezó a seguir reciente mente halago algo con tanta efusividad que le llamo la atención.

¿Qué era eso tan genial y bien escrito de lo que hablaba?, solo un link sin nada en especifico lo llevo a una página de Live Jornual, no era del mismo usuario anterior este era de un tal Elghin, escarbo un poco en esa página y termino leyendo slash sobre personajes ficticios y rps, slash entre personas reales...

Dos horas después del primero que leyó que era gracioso e hilarante pero que termino en algo romántico con una pareja de chicos, estaba hasta las orejas de encantado, su humor había cambiado de un instante al otro y se maldijo por ser tan voluble, lo dejo estar y siguió leyendo fan fics de otras contactos del mismo Elghin, encontrándose con descripciones variadas de encuentros sexuales, algunos escabrosos y subidos de tono era poco decir.

Pero se vio afectado poco a poco de la manera que describían los hechos, no eran textos exorbitantes ni de un best seller pero la manera de expresar tanta lujuria y amor intenso al mismo tiempo lo tenía maravillado, solo una centellada hora más tarde se encontraba muy excitado, desnudo y solo en su cama, la noche caía y su habitación permanecía en penumbras, solo la luz de la pantalla sobre su regazo lo iluminaba.

Estaba a mitad de una escena muy interesante y sus ojos pasaban palabra sobre palabra, sobre la primera vez de un hombre de treinta años al que le costaba confiar y un universitario, al principio se llevaban mal y el escritor no podía ni ver al gigante con hoyuelos, pero poco a poco en la convivencia forzada se enamoraron, algunos parámetros le sonaban y se identificaba con la historia, pero cuando al fin lograron estar juntos, el tal Jensen estaba tan ansioso como asustado, ese Jared lo trataba con un cariño que le conmovió.

Claro eso no dejaba de hacer que él este excitado y con media erección contra la parte de atrás de la laptop por como sucedía todo con lujo de detalles, él cree que al que escribió esto, ese tal Evian Fork y la chica Vanechan no le faltaron comas ni puntos o jadeos a la hora de relatar el acto, leyendo tanto entendió un par de cosas... como el prepararse para recibir al amante era importante mas para no lastimar ni desgarrar nada, como la lubricación es crucial, como la necesidad llenaba cada rincón y lo hacía desear mas a él, todo eso que el personaje descripto en el fic le pasara.

Un largo suspiro se escucho en la habitación y el lobo se detuvo al escucharlo, acababa de volver de sus entrenamientos, se había demorado en volver solo por tomar una ducha, luego de 4 horas de prácticas estaba inaguantable y no quería volver con Jeremy en esas fachas, pero ese sonido de su beta lo mantuvo estático y expectante del otro lado de la puerta preguntándose a que se debía...

Un segundo después otros sonidos por la habitación llamaron su atención y mas el salto en la cama que se escucho de ese lado de la puerta, espero y la curiosidad le podía, se agacho para espiar del por la mirilla pero recordó que él le había puesto unos algodones para no sentir las faenas de la otras parejas cuando él trata de controlarse.

Jeremy había encontrado algo que podría usar, Jenna le había dado una canastita con aceites para masajes cuando Damon lo expuso con la loba, no decir como estaba de rojo cuando Jenna le indicaba como usarlos y como salió corriendo era poco, pero él quería probar como se sentía en realidad todo lo que leyó en esas últimas 3 horas.

Su cuerpo por tanta información y descripción estaba algo alterado, y no se ha tocado en un par de meses, desde antes desde que todo esto con Tyler empezara, se metió otra vez desnudo en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas volviendo a tomar calor en ellas, miro la botellita y era algún tipo de esencia de vainilla, le dio igual el olor en realidad.

Se puso un poco en la mano y la dejo a un lado, se cubrió de pies a cabeza dejando su cuerpo iluminado por la laptop, leía mientras desparramaba en su mano la sustancia, el aroma era agradable pero no era fuerte, apena si se sentía, unas líneas mas tarde releyendo como fue la primera vez del rubio de Jensen, la excitación lo atrapo.

Se relajaba entre palabra y palabra y pasaba su manos tibias por su cuerpo, intentaba concentrarse, pero cuando deslizo sus manos lentamente por la cara interna de su muslos un estremecimiento le nublo la vista, se miro y altiva su excitación en la tenue luz lo obligo a respirar mas pausadamente.

Trago lenta y tortuosamente equilibrando su propio miembro hinchado adrede, una milésima de segundo en una caricia más baja, trajo a su mente a Tyler, cerro lo ojos pensando en que sus manos se deslizaban por sus piernas y nerviosismo que lo atacaba cada vez que se rosaban demasiado lo acecho, abrió sus ojos a las palabras en la pantalla, alejando ese temor infundado, tenía que saber hasta dónde podía llegar y esperaba que mas allá de un par de caricias mal sanas.

Dos párrafos mas allá y se imagino a Tyler en el lugar del tal Jared, sus ojos se cerraron y tomo mas aceite, embadurnarse más generosamente los dedos, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras mojaba su miembro con el aceite, notando como un vena empezaba a saltar en ella, fue bajando por su testículos, él no tenía mucho bello y era algo corto por lo que no le parecía tan desagradable la sensación.

Cuando al fin estiro sus dedos mas allá, noto algo arrugado, el musculo, lo que tanto recelo le tenía estaba muy fruncido, volteo su mirada a la luz del ordenador buscando una o dos respuestas, se suponía que para estar bien preparado para una penetración, al menos tres dedos debían aflojar el canal, ok no tenía idea de cómo llegar a eso si debajo de su yema lo que sentía era minúsculo, el mismo se exasperaba, como planeaba poder hacer algo con Tyler si el mismo no se conocía.

Con su mano limpia y la que aun mantenía sin la pringada sustancia, busco algo más que le dijera como mierda llegar a eso, paseo por otros contactos volviendo a Elghin otra vez, no quería nada demasiado fuerte solo algunas pistas, y las encontró en un fic que se llamaba "celular". Un tal Sam jugando con su teléfono, lo que no entendió fue quien miraba los vídeos del aparato o era solo que no estaba demasiado concentrado en ello.

Pero Sam en muchas y variadas posiciones, solo buscaba complacerse, eso no lo había pensado, complacerse él y disfrutarse antes que nada, así que aplicando algunas palabras y párrafos, se acaricio más intensamente sintiendo cosquillas intensas en ese lugar, se masturbo mientras se tocaba rodeando el musculo, presionando levemente y forzó un poco su propio cuerpo logrando que algo de su dedo entrase entre los pliegues, insatisfecho sin saber porque ese Sam gritaba tanto llamando a Deán, profundizo mas.

Uso la técnica de los círculos, y cuando pudo meter otro dedo mientras la piel se estiraba, se sostenía la polla fuertemente, ya que le estaba gustando la fricción metió otro dedo usando el movimiento de las tijeras, sin notarlo demasiado como su cuerpo buscaba mas, solo profundizar en ese nuevo placer hundió sus dedos en el vaivén y toco algo que lo arqueo en un grito que a él mismo le avergonzó.

Su respiración ya era lamentable y su sonrojo quemaba la piel de sus mejillas, se miraba la erección húmeda de liquido que no era el aceite y hundió mas esos dedos golpeando otra vez ese punto, era la muerte en vida, era intenso e indescriptible como le recorría esa sensación y no sabía que tan estúpido había sido al negarse semejante faena.

Rezagadas imágenes de su alfa atacaron su mente, mientras sus dedos salían y entrabar en el con ganas y desesperación, las mismas se habían mantenido al margen ya que Jeremy quería conocer su propias reacciones pero él tener a Tyler en su cabeza volvió sus recursos más desesperados, agua, espuma y un canto lo acelero por demás, los flashes de su alfa cantando en la ducha lo pusieron más duro, el color de su piel, sus ojos oscuros e intensos, empezó a masturbarse más fuerte, sus dedos ya no entraban y salían solo masajeaban fuertemente con gula ese punto que lo tenía temblando de punta a punta.

Tyler de rodillas del otro lado de la puerta estaba mareado, sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo habitual, casi no podía exhalar el aire, había quitado los algodoncillos de la cerradura, y el olor de Jeremy excitado, que dice más que excitado el olor a sexo al sexo de su beta lo dejo abatido y muy caliente en el lindel de la puerta.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado tanto que podía escuchar como la mano de Jeremy lo masturbaba y como otro sonido más húmedo chasqueaba en lo profundo de la habitación, su auto control se estaba yendo a la mierda, apretaba el pomo de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, le aterraba atacar a Jeremy, sentir el olor del miedo en él, su fuerza era muy superior a la humana y temía por mas lastimarlo de algún modo.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo sus colmillos exultantes y golpeo su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta cuando lo jadeos se transformaron en gemidos agudos y necesitados, mas aun cuando su nombre salía de la boca de su beta, con frases devastadoras, -Mierda Jeremy estaba pensando en él mientras se tocaba, ¿Mientras se esforzaba por correrse? ¡Demonios que no es de piedra para resistir mas todo eso!- pensó.

Se levanto lentamente con la mirada puesta en el picaporte, su torrente sanguino en todo su cuerpo palpitaba tan velozmente que la temperatura de su cuerpo solo iba en aumento, trago aire y polvo por su seca garganta mientras presionaba la perilla y empujaba la puerta lentamente, tanto que pareció más de un siglo en su mente, más de un solo latido en su pecho, Jeremy estaba en su mundo, ni siquiera se percato de que entraba o cerraba la puerta conservando en apariencia una tranquilidad falsa.

Un gran bulto en la cama se movía de manera extraña allí, solo hacia girar su mente con mas prisas en que o como estaba su beta debajo del acolchado, no lo resistía, tenía que tocarle, hacerlo suyo amarle hasta el cansancio e incluso un poco más allá, estiro el cuello regodeándose en los sonidos, en el aroma que desprendía la cama y como de fuerte debía ser en realidad sin el filtro de la tela sobre él, el aire irritaba su tráquea de tanta necesidad, se mordió el labio inhalando a Jeremy, su mirada clavada en el techo y se dejo ir.

Todo lo que mantenía a raya, su instinto, sus feromonas, su vos... la habitación oscura solo iluminada por la luces de la luna amplifico un gruñido dominante y grueso que dejo a Jeremy con la polla en la mano y sus dedos en su interior tieso de pies a cabeza, Tyler repitió el sonido y la piel de Jeremy se electrifico cortando su respiración en leves inhalaciones volviendo a gruñir mas imperativo.

- Ta, Ta, ¿Tyler?- salió apenas de su garganta.

- Descúbrete Jeremy...- el cuerpo de Jeremy sintió la misma sensación de aquella orden al presentar a Jenna a Tyler, como el cuerpo tiro hacia él y él solo dio medio paso resistiéndose, pero ahora mismo estando como estaba no podía.- Déjame verte Jeremy...- la vos grave lo dejo indefenso no podía moverse.

- Uh...- lo pensó, dio órdenes a su extremidades como soltar el apretado puño alrededor de su pene que permaneció duro pero no hubo caso, ni siquiera su mano derecha había hecho un solo intento de retirarse del húmedo y caliente interior para quitar la manta sobre el.- Tyler... no puedo.- exhalo temblando, dios ¿su alfa se enojaría? Estaba en un predicamento qué demonios pasaría ahora.

- Jeremy... porque...- pregunto algo enojado, intentando forzar a sus colmillos a retraerse, tomo la manta por un lado y tiro de ella lentamente.

- No... No puedo moverme... ¿Qué es ese aroma?...es romero, lavanda, ¿Canela?, Tyler espera...- Tyler sonríe, su esencia había inhabilitado a Jeremy, que tenia descubierto medio cuerpo ya y el alfa seguía retirando las mantas.

- Esta bien Jeremy... cuéntame ¿Que estabas haciendo?...- el alfa se siente depredador ahora mismo la vista del cuerpo de Jeremy es una exuberante delicia.

- Yo... yo...- otra vez esa corriente lo atraviesa y aprieta su polla un poco mas fuerte intentando no correrse por ver como Tyler gatea hasta que dar sobre el relamiéndose, le mira sin tocarlo y no puede detener su corazón con los ojos negros sobre él.

- ¿Te tocabas?- dice divertido, sus colmillos están expuestos y está demasiado excitado como para ocuparse de ellos, solo quiere comerse a Jeremy, es lo único que ocupa su mente, Jeremy asiente sus ojos están velados por una lujuria que incita a ser malo.- Muéstrame... como lo hacías...- acaricia su rostro, sus labios abiertos y secos de su agitada respiración.

- No...- dice tímido y Tyler solo quiere morderlo, por ser tan adorable y tan deseable.

- Anda... hazlo...- es una orden con algo de gruñido, se mantiene a distancia, con una rodilla entre los muslos abiertos de su beta y la otra a un costado de su cuerpo. Ve como las feromonas que vuelve a liberar afectan a Jeremy haciéndolo gemir alto sin tocarlo, dándose cuenta cuento poder tiene sobre él.

Jeremy mueve su mano, el calor del alfa apenas le llega a la piel, pero el escrutinio de su mirada sobre sus manos lo está matando, ¿Porque no le toca?, ¿Porque se mantiene así?, ¡Porque le pide eso!, el pensamiento de que él es un juguete le llega y lo pone triste, pero no puede dejar de mover su mano, de masturbarse más rápido para complacerlo más aun cuando el alfa le gruñe en el oído, sus dedos comienzan a moverse dentro dilatándolo con mas ahincó.

Sus jadeos son más fuertes y sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, un beso pequeño recoge una lágrima que se escapa de ellos, pero los mantiene cerrados, el alfa se desnuda mientras ve como su beta se toca intensamente, como su cuerpo se ve brillante por partes y cuando aparta la computadora se desabrocha los pantalones, nota la botellita de aceite por un segundo entre las sabanas.

- Eres muy travieso Jeremy...- la vos es baja y es tan gruesa que parece oscura y el beta abre los ojos de repente para refutar, encontrándose con Tyler que lo besa y apoya todo su peso sobre él apartando sus manos de su cuerpo.

- Ah, ah, ah, Tyler... ya...- el moreno olisquea su cuello mientras las manos pringadas se sujetan de sus hombros.

- ¿Haces esto cuando no estoy?-

- Yo... no yo no.-

- ¿No? ¿Es la primera vez?-

- Si... tenía miedo, pero quería estar contigo...ah... Solo que no sabía que esperar...-

- No tienes que tenerme miedo Jeremy, pero si haces estas cosas... me cuesta mucho ya controlarme ¿Sabes? Si querías probar... solo me hubiera gustado...- lo muerde y Jeremy pega un grito y lo abraza con fuerza como si la vida se le fuera en ello.- Que vinieras a mi...- espeta sin soltarle, hunde mas sus colmillos en él, lo marca por primera vez, ahora Jeremy no podrá negarse a él nunca más, le buscara, lo esperara, le obedecerá, será solo de él.

- Tyler duele...- le dice quedito, pegado a su oído escondiendo su rostro en el alfa, y el alfa retira lentamente su colmillos de la carne, el hombro de Jeremy esta rojo y lo lame varias veces deteniendo el sangrado.

- Lo siento, lo ansiaba, eres mío ahora Jeremy... para siempre estarás conmigo.- el alfa siente como el alivio lo invade, como su cuerpo cambia en una electrificante fase, ahora está completo, ya no es un cachorro y Jeremy desarrollara habilidades que lo igualaran mas a él.

- Tyler...- Jeremy esta como drogado, en una nebulosa entre el dolor y la excitación y le encanta, mira a su beta necesita besarlo, lo quiere tanto que no le entra en el pecho, lo besa apenas sin fuerzas aun afectado por sus feromonas, moviendo apenas sus caderas contra la prenda del jean caído que aun lleva el alfa.

- ¿Si?- dice como si no entendiera, provocando el enojo del beta adrede.

- ¡No seas cabrón! ¡Fóllame, lo necesito!, necesito... ¡Tyler!- le grita porque el idiota de Tyler se ríe de él, con él, sobre sus labios y no se detiene hasta obligarle a besarlo de vuelta, porque Jeremy solo volvió a ofenderse e intento apartarlo.

Inútil su esfuerzo, Tyler comenzó a balancearse sobre él, rosando la polla de su beta contra su marcado abdomen haciéndolo gemir en su boca mientras la mantenía hostigada con su lengua en ella, le tomo un segundo deshacerse de sus pantalones para hacerle sentir a su beta cuanto le gustaba, cuanto lo deseaba y con cuanto amor marcaría en su piel.

Jeremy recorría su brazo y se aferraba a su espalda conforme se movía sobre él, estirándose, contorsionándose para sentirle por completo, el calor era intenso y ya no lo soportaban mas, los roces, ambos estaban muy calientes, húmedos cuerpos buscándose y Tyler solo pensaba en meterse en su interior, casi al mismo nivel su beta lo empujo para que se colocara del todo entre sus piernas, el alfa tomo el frasquito de lubricante y se embadurno el miembro, solo hecho un vistazo, Jeremy miraba su polla mordiéndose el labio y eso le costó un respingo bastante doloroso en su miembro.

Había lujuria en esa mirada y había deseo por él cuando esos ojos marones claros subieron a los suyos recorriendo todo su cuerpo recreándose mostrando gotas brillantes en la punta de su polla por el gusto de verle así, el alfa se acerco pegando su nariz a la contraria.

- ¿Sabes? Te amo Jeremy pero ahora solo... relájate...- susurro en su mejilla, Jeremy se había puesto rojo, y eso solo incitaba a querer ver cada expresaron que hiciera, quería verle a cada minuto como sentía la invasión.

- ¡Cállate! No me digas eso que me pone más nervioso...- el entre ceño se frunce y Tyler ríe.- Porque te estás riendo ahora...- Jeremy espera un respuesta mirándolo atento.

Pero todo queda en el pasado cuando el calor de la punta de la verga de su alfa se apoya en su orificio quitándole el aire, esta tan caliente... la siente tan dura y grande que el pensamiento de que no va a entrar cruza por su cabeza, la presión lo marea, suaves mordiscos pueblan su cuello, el filo de esos dientes lo distraen, siente un leve ardor y el jadeo de Tyler cuando penetra el primer anillo de músculos, no lo puede creer está entrando tan firme y caliente en su cuerpo.

Su ser tiembla pero quiere más, no puede pensar en nada más que en Tyler metiéndose en el hasta el fondo, cada centímetro de la palpitante polla que vio hace minutos, tan gruesa y prominente, solo la presión allí en ese punto lo arquea repentinamente y Tyler de un empujón se entierra en él del todo, tan dominante que lo deja algo laxo, no tiene aire, no encuentra el aire ¡¿Donde se fue!?, sus cuerpos están traspirados y el aroma de Tyler lo tiene loco, alza más las rodillas y la piel de sus muslos internos se estira y busca más de su alfa.

Los movimientos empiezan por las suplicas del beta, por la manera en que su tobillos se encastran en sus glúteos y sus dedos en su nuca, esta tan apretado tan tirante, siente todo su interior en la piel de su miembro, el calor y algo más que cuando lo toca Jeremy gime muy fuerte perdiendo el control por completo, no puede creer que este follando con él, que sea tan intenso y que no dejara de desear esto en ningún momento de su vida juntos.

Fuerza a Jeremy a soltarlo y este lo mira desorientado, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, tira de su cuerpo mientras se sienta en la cama, un grito lo mantiene un segundo quieto, se enterró más profundo en ese cuerpo terso demasiado rápido al sentarlo sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien?... ¿Jeremy?- mete su dedos entre el cabello corto, acariciándolo con cariño redirigiéndolas hasta su cuello, disfrutando de la espalda curvilínea y amplia, Jeremy no es tan muscular como él pero las formas de su cuerpo son hermosas y lo maravillan, la línea de su columna que lo lleva a sus glúteos redondos le roba el aliento.

- sí... si solo, me tomo por sorpresa...- Tyler lo lleno de besos antes de volverse a mover, a apretar sus dedos en las blancas caderas y ayudarlo a subir y bajar sobre él.

No sabe cuántas posiciones probo, saciando sus deseos de verlo en cada una de ellas, su beta se dejaba manejar por el tan dócilmente que lo embelesaba, sabe que Jeremy se corrió varias veces esa noche, que marco su piel con mordidas, besos y semen, que se derramo sobre su pecho, en su boca y en ese apretado trasero llenándolo, que paso su lengua por su nuca delineando su columna hasta el sonrosado y dilatado musculo, que apretó sus muslos y su muñecas o como mordió sus tetillas, todo Jeremy sabia delicioso, cada lugar que probo acaricio y devoro era increíble y especial, no había hallado ni un solo defecto, excepto por unas cosquillas detrás de su oídos y en la planta de sus pies.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de amarse la luz del sol estaba alta en el cielo, ni siquiera se le cruzo parar para ir a la escuela, hubiera terminado metiéndolo en algún rincón para poseerlo, se quedarían en esa cama por los siguientes días, mas en realidad no creía que Jeremy pudiera caminar, estaba tan a agotado, su rostro se veía pacifico y saciado, un orgullo lo recorrió cuando se recostó a su lado luego de asearlo con una toalla tibia y de limpiarse a sí mismo, lo recostó sobe su pecho y mientras olía su cabello sonrío, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el mar de Morfeo.


End file.
